Hunter or Prey
by NearKunn
Summary: What was better? Being the prey, or being the hunter? Sakura Haruno has just replaced a vampire hunter that was killed. Not just any hunter, but her new teammate Sasuke Uchiha's older brother. SASUSAKU! Rated T4 violent/sexual/bloody situations.
1. The Makings of a Hunter

**The Makings of a Hunter**

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka-sensei called her name letting her know that it was her turn to receive her life choices. It probably sounds weird to you, but in her world there was a perfectly good reason for it. When in her society it was the survival of the fittest. If you were good, you lived; if you were you were placed in society to forever be the prey.

What was better? Being the prey, or being the hunter?

"Sakura…" Iruka began; he cleared his throat of a lump that had formed. He hated telling students this, they were about to be doomed to a life of pain. "Tsunade-sama would like for you to visit with her."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "S-sensei, I think she may have made a mistake." She replied.

"No mistake." He corrected. "You're the best student in the Academy."

"B-but I…" Sakura shivered. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face that part of her past. She couldn't face those evil beings that had ripped from her all she knew and loved.

Iruka smiled at her. "You can do this Sakura." He assured her. "You really are the best."

-XxX-

Sakura timidly knocked on the door to the office of the one who ruled this village. "Tsunade-sama?" She asked. "You sent for me?" She asked.

Sakura Haruno was far from ordinary. Pink hair and bright green eyes. If that wasn't enough, she was also the top of her class that was probably what got her here.

"Yes, please come in and have a seat." Tsunade replied gesturing to a chair across from her desk.

Tsunade was the woman in charge. Or at least, she was of Konoha. She ran it all, from the laws placed throughout town, to the Hunter Association.

But it was the Hunter Association that made Sakura afraid to be here. She knew that they wanted her to be a part of it, but she couldn't do it. The Hunters were always putting their lives on the line. Whether they were fighting witches, demons, werewolves, or Vampires. Vampires were usually the only ones who cause trouble now a days.

Tsunade sighed. "The East Hunter housing was recently broken into by a gang of Vampires and each member of that housing suffered some sort of injury from small to large. Luckily only one person was killed in the incident that is the very reason I have asked that you be here."

"You want me to replace that person." Sakura guessed.

"Yes." Tsunade answered even though it was more a statement then a question. "Out of all of Konoha, you are the most promising, and the group that last their third member needs a replacement as soon as possible. I understand your feelings about Vampires, but you are not the only one who has lost their family to a Vampire attack. It's time that you proved to your parents that you're not a coward, and can fight like they once did. Your parents were fine hunters. You will be too."

-XxX-

And that was how Sakura got herself here. Standing outside an old looking building with a bag in hand. She walked through the door and glanced around shocked at the transformation. The outside made it look like a crappy old building, but the inside was anything but crappy. It was huge.

"C'mon already! All the other bathrooms are being used and I want a shower Shikamaru!" Some girl yelled from the upstairs as she pounded at the door. The door opened to reveal a bare chested man brushing his teeth. He was pretty masculine which wasn't a shock. He was a Hunter after all. Everyone in this house was.

"You can wait." He replied. "Besides, you're just going to get all sweaty and dirty later, so I don't see the point. Just take one when you get back."

Like hell I'm going out smelling like this!" She objected.

"You're going out to kill vampires, not attract one." He retorted shutting the door in her face making her make a frustrated sound. "I will destroy your life!" She added turning around and heading down the stairs before she caught sight of the pinkette. Her expression changed from frustrated to happy. "Hello! You must be Sakura!" She exclaimed.

The girl had extremely long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. He bangs which were also pretty long covered right eye and ever so often bounced out of the way to reveal a pair of soft baby blue eyes.

"Yea." Sakura replied.

"I'm glad! My name is Ino Yamanaka! Welcome to the East housing!" She greeted.

-XxX-

"This'll be your room." Ino informed her. "The room across the hall belongs to Sasuke one of your group members and the one to the right of you belongs to your other teammate, Naruto."

Sakura set her bags down in the empty and bare room. White walls and a bed that needed bed clothes but was otherwise a nice room. No bloodstains like she'd imagined there would be. Nothing was like she imagined really. The people she imagined to be cold and harsh, but Ino was pretty much happy and kind.

"Well, let's go find people, so I can introduce you to everybody!" Ino exclaimed taking her hand and leading her from her room down the hall. "We'll start in the lounge, 'cause that's where everyone pretty much hangs out. It's basically what keeps us from getting bored. Television with dish cable, Game systems and much much more." Ino elaborated.

Sakura let out a small laugh. "Sounds nice." She commented.

Ino smiled at her. "Don't be nervous okay. It's a rarity that someone gets killed. We take extreme precautions to avoid that. You're going to be fine here." After that she opened the door to the lounge revealing a group of people all doing some different things.

Sakura scanned everyone over with her eyes; there were eight people in the room not including herself or Ino.

"Yo everyone pause a second and say hi to the new girl." Ino called.

And they did more out of curiosity rather then because the blonde told them to.

"Sakura you'll be part of group 7 with…" She scanned the group. "Okay well of course neither of them will be here, but you're with Sasuke and Naruto."

"Sasuke-kun's still in the hospital." A girl said shyly. "And Naruto-kun just went into the kitchen to get something to eat."

"Huh?" Ino asked. "I thought Sasuke-kun was supposed to come back today."

"Kakashi-sensei called, they're going to be late." A boy who looked similar to the shy girl replied.

"Oh." Ino retorted before turning back to the pink haired female. "Sakura this is Hinata Hyuuga of group 8." She introduced gesturing to the shy girl.

Hinata smiled at her. She had shoulder length straight black hair. Her eyes were a silver color that was defiantly intriguing.

"And this is Neji Hyuuga of group 9." She introduced before adding "They're cousins."

"Hi." Neji said simply seeming like he wanted to avoid human contact. He had long brown hair, longer then Hinata's that ended in a ponytail near the bottom.

"Over there watching loafing out on the couch and watching TV would be Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame from group 8 with Hinata."

She looked at the two one reminded her of a dog the other of a bug. Although it sounded weird. Kiba had wild brown hair and two tattoos on his face that looked like two blood red fangs. Beside him on the couch was another boy with darker brown hair that was almost black but looked like it was an afro. He was also wearing sunglasses inside and the shirt to his clothes came up and cover his nose and mouth although when he moved you could see his face a little bit.

"And here is Tenten; she doesn't have a last name." She pointed to the girl who just walked up and smiled. She had brown haired pulling in two buns on top her head. It looked more Chinese in style really even if she did look Japanese.

"Hey." Tenten greeted with a kind smile.

"And over there arm wrestling with himself…" Ino pointed to a boy in the corner who really was arm wrestling with himself. "That's Rock Lee. I would like to believe that's not his real name. Tenten and Lee are on Neji's team."

Sakura giggled a little at Lee before smiling at Tenten.

"And over here is my group 10." Ino lead her over to two boys who were just lazing about of snacking on a bag of chips. "This is Shikamaru (bastard useless lazy ass)." She introduced sticking her tongue out at him after her introduction.

Sakura recognized him as the boy who was in the bathroom earlier only now he was wearing a shirt. His hair was also pulled up into a ponytail that looked actually similar to Iruka-sensei's.

"And this is Choji!" She said gesturing to the chubby one who was snacking. "He may not look like much, but he's pretty scary when he gets mad." She added. "And Naruto's in the kitchen?" Ino asked Hinata now.

Hinata nodded.

"Let's go." Ino said taking Sakura's hand again and leading her to another door not far from where the lounge was. "The kitchen is like your basic kitchen. There's food all over the place and it's usually up for grabs, but eat person also gets their own cabinet where they can keep the foods they don't want someone else to steal. It became necessary after Choji showed up, because he really eats too much. Just don't call him fat kay; I've seen many a Vampire die a cruel death under his hands for that."

Ino then pushed on a door that swung open leading into a room that looked like any other normal kitchen. Only there were a few cabinets with names written across them. Sakura caught sight of her own and sighed. They must've already known she was going to be here.

Then over by a stove was a boy with blonde spiky hair who was staring intently at the water in a pot over the burner.

"A watched pot never boils, Naruto." Ino commented making him look up at her.

He had bright blue eyes that shone like sparkling ice. What she also noticed was the scars on his face. Three lines on each side of his face that resembled whiskers.

"This is Sakura, your new teammate." Ino added.

Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment before smiling. "Hey! Nice to meet you!" He greeted.

"He's only glad, because he gets to go out tonight." Ino commented to Sakura.

The pink haired girl gave her a confussed look.

"Rules don't allow a hunter to go out alone. With Sasuke in the hospital, Naruto didn't have a teammate to go out with." Ino elaborated.

"Oh." Sakura replied.

"Hello." Sakura finally said actually getting the chance to talk to her new teammate.

He smiled at her. "Well at least you seem nice. Most of the newbies are so full of arrogance. Unless you're the Teme, then it doesn't matter how long you've been here, you're still arrogant." He said matter-of-factly.

"Aw, you learned a new word." Ino teased.

His face flushed to embarrassment. "Damnit Ino! I'm not that stupid!"

"So you admit that you're stupid." She commented.

He glared for a moment but was soon distracted as the water began to boil and he went from angry and frustrated to happy and excited. "Ramen time!"

-XxX-

Sasuke walked across the hospital room over to a table where there was a picture that Naruto had dropped by earlier that day. A picture of him and their lost teammate. But he was dead now. Sasuke let out a breath of somewhat angry air before knocking the picture in the trash. He was already dressed just waiting for the doctors to finish the last of the paper work so he could go back home. Or at least what his home's been since he was eight.

He grabbed his black jacket that was slung over the back of a chair and shrugged it on before reaching up and cupping his neck for a moment. Another angry breath and he opened the door leaving the hospital room behind.

"I'm tired of being here, so I'll be at home." He told Kakashi.

"You're going to leave me here alone to deal with the paperwork?" Kakashi asked.

"You can handle it." He replied heading towards the elevator. He'd have to walk all the way home and it was already getting dark, he really didn't feel like wasting time on the stairs.

"Sasuke…don't get into trouble." The older silver haired male said almost hesitantly.

* * *

**NearKunn: Okay, so there are way too many Sasuke is a vampire and Sakura is the human stories out there, but honestly, how many of them are about both of them being human?**

**Naruto: What are you talking about?**

**NearKunn: *whacks him for his ignorance* Well, the story is about two Vampire Hunters who end up falling in love!**

**Sakura: You mean me and Sasuke?! :")**

**NearKunn: Yep!**

**Sasuke: …**

**NearKunn: So far our favorite couple hasn't even met each other yet and I actually spent two days trying to figure out how to turn this into a love(ish) story between the two. I managed to come up with something, but I'm not going to spoil for you, so you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Ino: Now, look to in the center below, do you see that button "Submit Feedback" click it. Now tell us what you thought.**

**Naruto: NO FLAMES!**

**Sakura: See you next chap! *waves***


	2. Training

**Training**

Sakura walked down the street with Naruto, the streets usually cleared out by night. Or at least of most humans. Only hunters would dare to go out at night, looking for a Vampire or something supernatural like that trying to lure a helpless human out of their house for a midnight snack.

Naruto handed her a gun that most hunters carried somewhere on them. "Did they teach you how to use one of those in school?" He asked.

"No, just the basic steak." She replied showing off the one she hid under her jacket.

He laughed a little. "Hey at least you have that much." Naruto replied. "My first night the Teme and my other partner didn't even let me have a weapon. They said it was for the safety of us all. I think they were full of bull shit."

"So this 'teme' would be Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, Sasuke is a teme!" Naruto answered smiling a big smile at her. "He was supposed to be back earlier today, so I was hoping he'd get back in time to come with us. But rules state that you can't hunt alone. So Sasuke can't even leave the house now cause we left before he showed up."

They walked for a couple minutes in almost silence. The only sound was the wind and the sound that their feet made when it touched the concrete sidewalk.

Naruto scratched his head and looked around a little. "Man I hate quiet nights." He commented.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"It means either we don't get to do crap cause their targeting the other teams, or that means they're gonna attack us." He replied glancing around again. "I can't decide if I want it to be the second one or the first one."

"I personally like the first one better." She added joining him in looking around only her's was more nervous.

"Hey, don't be scared. You'll be fine, even if they surprise attack us, I won't let anything happen to my teammate! New or not!" He assured her.

She smiled at him somehow she did feel assured.

"Here, I'll show you what to do with the gun…" He began lifting his up and showing her each notch on the gun. Turning the barrel changed they weapon type. First notch was a steak for Vampires. Second notch was a silver bullet for Werewolves. And third notch allowed them a way to kill a witch if they could get a clear shot.

Demons could only be killed by decapitation, so they didn't have weapons with for that that they carried around.

As for werewolves killing one of those involved a silver bullet and decapitation. But they didn't kill werewolves, they were still human. So if you ran into a werewolf, use they silver bullet and walk away. It'll be too injured to continue hunting that night. Besides, you only had to deal with werewolves three times a month.

Witches were scarce so it was better if you weren't anticipating an attack.

But Vampires. There were a lot of them. And more were created every night. If you were counting on danger count on running into a Vampire. Since the humans had learned to stay inside at night while Vampires were on the prowl (though they'll sometimes attack during the day from an alley) the Vampires had made a habit of stalking the Hunters. You'll always hear about the death of a hunter when you turn the television on or listen to the radio in the morning.

"Now all you gotta do is aim and pull the trigger!" He finished with a smile. "Don't forget about the safety though." He added. "That is one hell of a mistake that trust me, you do not want to make."

"So basically safety, point, and click." She summarized.

"Yep!" He replied with a smile. "You're pretty lucky you got me to train you. Teme and Itachi had to teach me, and they were both pretty harsh. Although I guess they were both still pretty good people. Sasuke's not always an ass, and even though he's a little aloof, and he may act like he doesn't care what happens he'll end up doing anything he can to save you ass. And Itachi…he died protecting me and Sasuke. He **was** a good guy."

"Sounds like it." She replied with a sad smile as she walked watching her feet.

"But y'know…Itachi wasn't just our teammate, but he was also Sasuke's older brother." He informed her.

She looked back up at him her eyes still sad her mouth slightly agape. Sasuke must be completely torn up about that. She knew. She couldn't help but see fresh in her mind those bastard Vampires that had murdered her own family. Right in front of her. She knew how he must feel watching someone you care about be killed right before your eyes.

-XxX-

Sakura walked into the house with her teammate glad actually they only had one run in with a Vampire tonight. And she didn't screw up. They entered the house seeing Ino and her group as if they'd just gotten back getting scanned by an older silver haired male.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino exclaimed as she was cleared. "How was your first night?"

"Uh…I think it went pretty well." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Hey Ino, if you want that shower, you'd better hurry up." He teased. "Because soon everyone will be back and you'll have to wait again."

Ino then remembered that she needed a shower and ran upstairs claiming Group 10's bathroom.

"There are 5 bathrooms in the building, one for each team. I'll let you use our's first." Naruto mentioned.

"Really?" She asked. "Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem. Now let's go get scanned." He added.

"So how'd it go Naruto?" The silver haired male asked.

"Ha! We defiantly did the best Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied.

"We only fought one." Sakura corrected.

"But we were still the best." He added trying to save his ego that Sakura was flushing down the toilet.

Kakashi scanned each of them and smiled (or seemed to behind the mask he was wearing). "You're both clear." He added.

"Of course we are, like I said we did the best." Naruto replied walking upstairs with Sakura beside him.

"Um…Naruto, what does that thing scan?" She asked.

"Huh?" He asked realizing that she was new and he hadn't explained. "Oh, um…well it's to make sure we don't change in the middle of the night. It's never happened here, but a few years ago on the North housing, a Vampire bit one of the hunters and although it didn't seem like it, the hunter managed to drink his blood. But the Vampire didn't get to finish him off so he was sorta like a half-vampire and attacked everyone in the housing."

"That's horrible." She commented.

"In the end it was his own nephew who put a steak through his heart." Naruto said sadly. "Now it's required that every housing use that scanner to make sure no Vampire blood got into our systems."

Naruto walked with her up to where their rooms were and opened the door just by the room Ino mentioned to be Sasuke's that said Group 7 one it.

"This is our bathroom." He pointed out. "Towels are across from the sink in that little cabinet thing. And all the soap and shampoo and that crap are all under the sink. Medical products like bandages and disinfectant are all in the medicine cabinet."

He reached behind himself and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry about the lack of feminine stuff. This room was shared by three boys after all."

"That's fine, believe it or not, but soap and shampoo tend to be the same for girls and boys. Unless it was made specifically for men, it should be fine." She mentioned.

"All bought at the Dollar Store." He replied.

"Yea that should be fine." She commented with a smile.

"Okay well," He backed out of the room and more into the hallway. "I'll leave you too it then…" Before he finished the last word he ended up opening the door to Sasuke's room and running inside. "The teme's back!" He called before she heard a thud.

She sighed and shut herself in the bathroom managing to remember to lock the door. She did share a bathroom with two boys after all.

-XxX-

She felt a little restless. She wasn't used to sleeping during that day it felt unnatural. But they needed sleep, because the Vampires attacked mostly at night. She got up and walked into the kitchen it was half passed noon, not even close to sunset since it was summer time now.

When she entered she was shocked to see someone else was awake sitting at the table and reading some hardback book without a name or author written on the outside. He glanced up at her his actually black eyes locking with her bright green ones for a moment before he looked back down at his book as if uninterested.

He looked about her age, maybe slightly older, but then again about her age guys usually began to look more mature. He had a complete lack of facial hair which suggested that he obviously shaved recently. Either that or he had yet to reach manhood which was doubtful since he looked about 17.

"You're Sakura?" He finally asked still not looking up from his book as she got herself a glass of water. He'd already gathered that was who she was since he'd never seen her and her name was on one of the kitchen cabinets. That and Naruto had already given him a pretty good description of their new teammate. The pink hair was a bit of a give away.

"Yep that would be me." She replied trying not to sound bothered by his uninterest. Normally she really couldn't care less, but this was just rude. First impressions were supposed to be good. "And you would be Sasuke right?" She asked hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"Yea." He answered bluntly. How nice.

She silently fumed for a moment forcing herself to take a drink. He was being rather frustrating. Just sitting there like nothing in the world mattered. Like he was better then everyone else…

Suddenly he closed his book not bothering to bookmark it and picked up a glass that sat on the table beside him. He walked passed her and filled the glass half-way of water. He began to drink it and although she could never figure out why she was looking at him in the first place her eyes traveled to his neck on his right side. There was a scar there that she recognized immediately as a Vampire bite. One that looked like it was probably made less then a month ago, but longer then a week.

He sighed and put his glass in the sink before he turned to her finally acknowledging her presence. "If you want to train a little before heading back out to be attacked, I suggest you follow me." He suggested simply before leaving the room.

Naruto had been right; Sasuke was a bit of an arrogant teme. Yet she still set her glass in the sink and followed him out of the kitchen. They walked down the hallway before coming to a staircase in the back that Ino hadn't shown her earlier. He had a faster stride then her and she had to almost jog a couple times to keep up with him.

She followed him down the staircase feeling half-ready to break the silence and tell him to slow down when he stopped at the bottom of the staircase waiting for her to catch up.

"Okay…you walk just a little too fast." She commented.

"Hn." Was his reply and he glanced at her but that was about it before he turned away from her flipping on a light switch.

"May I just point out that your lack of emotion is kinda irritating… wooh." The last part came out when she'd noticed the room around them. The lights made it light up the room as if it was lit by sunlight. There were no windows the only entrance and exit seemed to be the staircase and she wondered what would happen if there was a fire and they were down here.

"This is the basement; it's also a weight room." He informed her.

She looked around and realized why the people here were so strong. Even against a Vampire's super human strength Naruto stood a chance. He was amazingly strong. He must work out down here. With that in mind she looked back at Sasuke but she couldn't tell with him as much as she could with Naruto. His loose black T-shirt covered up any sign of muscle.

"So…what kind of training is this?" She forced herself to ask as he walked over to a chest off to the side.

"It's more of a test actually." He corrected himself from earlier tossing to her a wooden steak. "Best two out of three, if I get anywhere near your neck, you loose. If you get that steak anywhere near my heart, you win." He explained.

"And what are the rules?" She asked.

"Don't kill each other." He replied with a little bit of a smirk playing at his lips.

Well sure, now he'll show emotion.

* * *

**NearKunn: Here we are again! Second Chapter is finished!**

**Naruto: *laughs* Hey teme! I don't think Sakura likes you in this story!**

**Sasuke: Baka, it's a SasuSaku story.**

**Naruto: It is?**

**Sakura: *sighs***

**Hinata: U-um… please give us reviews. It will be greatly appreciated.**

**Ino: Hina, asking nicely doesn't help. Here, take it away Tenten.**

**Tenten: HEY EVERYONE! Click the "Submit Feedback" button if you liked. If you don't, this wooden steak that I "borrowed" from the prop table goes into your heart! ^_^**

**Sakura: If you're gonna flame, DO NOT click the "Submit Feedback" button.**

**NearKunn: See you next chap! Lot's of SasuSaku and maybe a little NaruHina if we're lucky coming up in the next few chaps!**

**Naruto: BYE!**


	3. Test Time

**Test Time**

"Best two out of three, if I get anywhere near your neck, you loose. If you get that steak anywhere near my heart, you win." He explained.

"And what are the rules?" She asked.

"Don't kill each other." He replied with a little bit of a smirk playing at his lips.

She stared at him almost blankly for a moment, then she decided if she continued to do that then he'd probably win. So instead she began assessing him. She couldn't tell his strength so she match it to that of Naruto's and decided to just test the waters a little first. If brute force was what was necessary to win then she should have this in the bag. She couldn't tell how smart he was, but what she did know was that Sasuke had been doing this longer then Naruto. Or that's what her blonde teammate had implied. That meant that Sasuke had experience.

Sasuke was assessing her as well, his blank expression not revealing that to her however. Her expression clearly stated she was assessing her. He guessed when her eyes landed on his arms she was trying to gather his strength. When she looked up and her eyes weren't exactly looking in his but she was looking at his facial area he guessed she was trying to figure out how smart he was. Then he face hardened, and she moved to a defensive stance obviously not attacking first as she pulled the steak up in front of her as if it was a barrier between her and him.

For a moment neither moved it seemed longer then it actually was but after half a second they had both attacked managing to block the other's moves easily. Sasuke jumped back from her noting that Naruto had been right earlier when he said she wasn't like any normal newbie. Any normal newbie would've attacked first while it looked like Sasuke had his guard down.

But then again, that was what this test was designed for. It was designed to make sure they wouldn't get killed. In reality if you passed at least one of three it was taken as you wouldn't get killed. Sasuke himself could only manage to win one in three when he first started.

Sasuke smirked again getting more serious. Although he realized how ironic that was.

She wasn't going to attack unless he did.

"_Anticipate your attacker's moves, and attack accordingly."_

He attacked at her left noting that she was right handed having to jump back a little when she suddenly switched hands steak almost to the winning point. The she swung at him with her right hand forcing him to block before she smiled.

She swung the steak up at him til she stopped the tip barely touching his shirt just above his heart. "That's one." She pointed out with a smile.

He smirked back at her, he never really smiled at anyone. "Two more to go." He replied knowing she'd already passed, even if she didn't.

He jumped back and before giving her time to recollect herself attacked again.

"_Catch your prey off guard, they won't give you the luxury to get ready for an attack so why should you?"_

She hadn't seen him move, he was fast and before she knew it, he was behind her one of her arms twisted behind her back. Not painfully, but he had a firm hold on her. "That makes it one to one." He said softly just by her ear his chin resting on her neck.

"Best of three was it?" She reminded him bucking out of his hold and sliding back turning around to face him.

-XxX-

"She's not bad." Kakashi commented watching as the two attacked again at the same time blocking each other's attack.

"Told ya." Naruto replied.

"I knew she was going to be a keeper the moment she walked through the doors." Ino chimed in.

"Oh, so that's why you were so nice to her." Naruto realized. "I was wondering about that, cause normally you don't even give a newbie the time of day until after they take the test."

"It looks like even Sasuke's having trouble beating her." Kakashi commented.

"How can you tell?" Ino asked looking at him. "He doesn't show it."

"Of course not," Kakashi replied. "Itachi taught Sasuke everything he knows about hunting. He would never screw it up by letting Sakura see his thoughts."

"Nor anyone else for that matter." Naruto agreed.

-XxX-

Sakura was getting frustrated and stubborn all in one. She'd managed to win one, and so had he. Now neither of them was letting the other anywhere near them. If Sasuke got near her she moved and deliberately kicked at him. She had long legs which meant if he was going to avoid a sharp pain in his abdomen, he has to dodge back and give her more room. He did just that.

But he did have a couple advantages on his side. For one he was taller then her, and heavier then her. Stupid men and their damn testosterone.

"_Fight with skill and speed. Hide your emotions; don't let them use it against you. And when you attack, attack to kill, to survive, and to protect."_

He smirked again at her noting her frustrated look. She seemed to hate it when he got cocky. He slid to her right after realizing earlier that she was right handed purposefully putting himself in the line of fire. She swung her fist at him but he grabbed it in the air closing his hand around her fist tightly.

Her anger was obvious and she used her right leg to kick at him as a distraction bringing up her left hand (the one with the steak towards where she judged he'd move to avoid the kick. With anyone else she would've been right.

Instead, he jerked left and jumped pushing off her shoulder with his right hand, while his left still held her fist, flipping over her so that he was behind her. He used his hand to pull her behind him making her flip as well knowing if she tried to land on her feet she'd most likely loose her balance.

But she didn't move to try to land on her feet. She instead swept out her leg and hooked his leg with the area where her leg met her foot knocking him over as well. He landed on his back and she landed on top of him bringing up her hand immediately to hold the steak above his heart.

"Two to one." She commented breathless. "I do believe that means that I win."

He was shocked. Actually he was more then shocked he was downright amazed. Although he didn't show it. It was extremely rare that anyone would actually pass this test two to one. That's why it was only required that you had to pass one. There was no way a newbie could beat a fully trained hunter. But she'd done it. Or maybe Sasuke just wasn't as good as he thought.

But he'd been doing this test with the newbies for awhile now. And only three people passed the test under him besides Sakura. And the other three only won one round.

She stood up and he sat up catching the breath he'd lost when she knocked him down. He reached up and his hand covered the right side of his neck. Maybe he hadn't been completely healed yet. But he felt fine. None of his former injuries bothered him one bit. Not even the bite marks on his neck. They'd healed the quickest actually.

Vampire bites usually did heal the fastest and they never scared long. They were only visible for a month at the most.

She giggled at him bringing him back to reality and making him look up at her from where he sat.

"What? You being a sore loser?" She teased offering him a hand to help him up.

He stared at her blankly for a moment taking in the smile she was wearing. It was pretty smug do to recent victory, yet it held something else in it. Warmth, and a sincerity in that warmth like no other.

He smirked at up at her. Years of his brother's influence left him with the inability to truly smile. This was the best he'd ever give someone.

"That only made you a sore winner, Newbie." He retorted taking her land and using the leverage she gave to pull himself up off the ground.

He turned around and headed towards the staircase. "Later. You might want to get some sleep before tonight." He added not turning back around to look at her.

-XxX-

"You got your ass kicked in by a girl." Naruto commented from the observation room.

Sasuke looked through the one-way mirror at her. She seemed pretty pleased with herself.

"I'm outta practice." The ebony haired male replied.

"Sure that was it." Naruto agreed sarcastically knowing Sasuke was just trying to salvage his ego.

"Ha! And the ladies rule the earth today!" Ino chimed in looking very proud and excited.

Sasuke couldn't really guess why but what he could guess that whatever he said to disillusion the blonde would most likely end in her calling him sexist. Most things with Ino ended like that.

"Well, I think Sakura really has what it takes." Kakashi commented getting everyone's attention. "You all should get some sleep. I have a feeling about tonight."

"Great another one of sensei's feelings." Naruto commented turning around.

"So that means nothing will happen tonight." Sasuke added walking out the door with his blonde teammate and Ino in tail.

Kakashi sighed. At least Sasuke seemed to be in high spirits. He certainly was in a better mood then he's been in for the past two weeks since Itachi died. Itachi's body was never recovered and Kakashi knew what that meant. Sasuke would most likely be the target, just not yet. New Vamps needed time to adjust. Then they went after their families. Intent on destroying what the vessel once knew and loved.

He looked back in at Sakura as the female placed the steak back in the chest and almost skipped happily up the stairs. It was an understatement to say that as soon as her head hit the pillow in her room she was dead to the world.

* * *

**NearKunn: Ha ha! Do you see it?! The love developing!**

**Sasuke: Not really.**

**Sakura: I think he should kiss me!**

**Sasuke: o.e**

**Naruto: I'll kiss you Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: *turns away from him***

**Naruto: T_T**

**Hinata: I-I still l-like you N-naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Thanks you're my friend too! *pats her on the back***

**Tenten: Baka.**

**NearKunn: So… reviews anybody? Please?! **

**Naruto: Reviews boost her spirits she'd probably never finish this story unless you review. **

**Sasuke: And I'm sure we all want this over as soon as possible. Like a band aide being ripped off quickly. Very quickly.**

**NearKunn: Yet still painful. *picks up gun and aims it at Sasuke***

_**Review Story/Chapter**_

_***pointing with giant sign***_


	4. First Big Night

**First Big Night**

"Breakfast at dinnertime. Some of these things I'll never get used to." Sakura commented picking up a plate of food.

"You think that now, but in a month or so you'll barely even notice." Ino replied linking her arm with the pinkette's. "Such is the way of life." She added sitting down at the table.

Everyone ate breakfast together it seemed. The table was full of each group and even the senseis were there. So far she'd only met Kakashi momentarily.

"There's a sensei in charge of each group." Ino commented noticing how Sakura was watching them with curiosity in her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei is in charge of your group. He's the white haired one in a mask. Then Gai-sensei…" She paused pointing at the one who made Sakura think of Rock Lee. They were wearing the same green jumpsuit. And sported the same haircut. "It's not hard to guess which group he's in charge of."

Sakura giggled in response.

"Kurenai-sensei is the only girl sensei. She's in charge of Hinata's group. And Asuma-sensei, the smoking one, he's my sensei."

"Oh. What do they do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they take responsibility if one of us gets hurt. That's why Kakashi-sensei was at the hospital the past two weeks. He had to keep an eye on Sasuke as group 7's leader. Also if you're having problems, you can go to them. Female problems…my advice would be to just go to Kurenai-sensei, even if she isn't your sensei. They also assign us a mission once in awhile. Like infiltrating a liar, or crashing a Vamp party. And sometimes we don't hunt to kill. We hunt to capture, like a vamp with certain information we need." Ino explained.

"So they're basically our bosses." Sakura summarized.

"You catch on quick, Pinky." Ino replied.

"Please tell me you're not going to call me that?" Sakura asked.

"We'll see." Ino replied.

-XxX-

"When's our lunch break?" Naruto asked as they walked through a park. They were assigned to the area on the other side and decided it would be easier to just cut through it rather then go out of their way and waste time walking around.

"We just ate breakfast." Sakura reminded him.

"Well, this is just for informational reasons." Naruto replied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "You're hungry already?" He asked.

"I just said it was for informational reasons!" Naruto defended.

"Sure it is." Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

Naruto seethed for a moment. "Teme…if we weren't working I'd kick your ass."

Sasuke only glanced at him but ignored him further then that. Sakura had to wonder if this was their usual behavior, or maybe because it was their first time working together in two weeks.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to fight the urge to kill the blonde for making him act like that. If Itachi was alive, he would've stepped between the two and smacked them both in the back of the head. Itachi's way of telling you to focus.

"Our lunch is at 3." Sasuke finally told him. "We're the last and we cover for Group 8 before we go."

"Man." Naruto complained his stomach growling.

"What was that about it being 'informational reasons'?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto smiled and laughed nervously at being caught.

"What a coincidence we're hungry too." Came a voice from nearby and the three immediately switched to defensive stances backs to each other so they could see in each direction. "No need for that." He added. "There's enough of us to go around."

Suddenly Three Vampires appeared one facing each of the three hunters forcing them to pull out their guns and take aim.

"Jeez, whatever happened to sensei's 'feeling'?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me." Sasuke replied switching from defensive to offensive. Naruto did the same and in the blink of an eye the boys attacked their respective Vamps.

Sakura however couldn't stop staring at the Vampire in front of her. She was even beginning to shake as her eyes met his.

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan." He said as if he knew her. Her arms dropped to her side the light in her eyes seemed to extinguish as her gun slipped from her hand landing in the dirt.

"Sakura!" Naruto called the vampire he'd attacked holding onto his hand with the gun so he could use it on him.

Sasuke brought his hand up although he was in a very similar position as Naruto landed a punch in the Vampires chin. In return he freed his hand that held the gun and didn't waste time in shooting his Vamp with the wooden steak. The vamp managed to move but it pierced him in the shoulder making him fall back.

The ebony haired boy took that opportunity and as fast as he could got between Sakura and that Vampire gun aimed at it's heart.

Light suddenly returned to her eyes as she realized Sasuke was standing between her and…

"Sasuke!"

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked before she could say anything.

Tears came to her eyes. "Yes." She answered quietly.

"Don't look him in the eye then." Sasuke ordered. "If he was anyone who knew you before he died, then he can hypnotize you if you look him in the eye." He explained.

She nodded feeling like crap for falling for it.

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked gun still pointed at him.

"My father." She replied sounding chocked as she held back her tears.

"I see." Sasuke replied straightening himself and turning to face her.

Naruto managed to kill his Vamp and he was about to kill the Vamp Sasuke attacked when he caught sight of the scene.

Sasuke handed Sakura his gun and moved behind her grabbing her arm just below the elbow and lifting it up until it was pointing straight at her once father's heart.

"He isn't your Dad anymore." Sasuke said softly. His voice almost kind which was a rare thing. "That is a demon that's taken over his body. Nothing more. He has his face, his memories. All of which he could use against you. You need to kill him, before he kills you."

With that Sasuke's hand left her arm and before Naruto had time to think Sasuke had shot (with the gun Sakura dropped) the Vamp he was about to take care of before he'd been distracted by the…intimate moment Sasuke just showed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dobe, don't get distracted. That's how you get killed." Sasuke said to the blonde idiot as if the display of Sakura pointing a gun at her own father wasn't there.

She was slightly grateful that the two didn't seem to be watching her as she pulled the trigger. That they weren't watching when her father turned to dust before her eyes.

But what made her happy was when she had begun to cry and Naruto was at her side his hand on her back comfortingly. And Sasuke was squatting down near her as well, just not touching her. She figured he'd probably just filled his emotional quota for tonight.

-XxX-

"Clear." Asuma said somewhat smiling at Group 7 behind his cigarette. There was a different sensei in charge of scanning each night. It'd been a week since Sakura started here and luckily, her second night seemed to be her hardest yet.

"We better be, 'cause I'm getting hungry." Naruto complained.

"Tell me you're joking, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I want some Ramen…" Naruto added ignoring the ebony haired male.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei!" Sakura said with a smile. "Has Ino gotten back yet?" She asked looking at the other groups hanging out in the front area some heading off to the kitchen to eat.

"Nope, not yet. But they've got plenty of time. The sun just rose." Asuma replied seeing her slight concern.

Sakura smiled again watching Naruto pull Sasuke with him towards the kitchen out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm just glad you seem to have taken to Ino. She's a good kid. She needs a friend like you." Asuma added.

"I'm sure there are better people then me for her to befriend." Sakura replied modestly.

"Sakura-chan! C'mon let's eat!" Naruto called from up the stairs where the informal kitchen was.

She smiled. "Alright!" She called back with a wave. "Good day, Asuma-sensei!" Sakura added to the sensei giggling a little since their day would be full of sleeping as usual. She skipped up the stairs and joined Naruto at the top before she walked off with him to the kitchen.

"That girl just doesn't realize just how special she is." Kakashi commented from the background as he entered the room.

"Is special the right word for it?" Asuma asked.

"Well, before she showed up for two weeks, Sasuke wasn't exactly what you'd call himself." Kakashi explained. "And in that one day she knew him, by the time the test was over, he talked to Naruto as if everything had gone back to normal. Itachi's death aside. Even Naruto noticed the difference."

Asuma nodded in understanding as he put the last of the cigarette he'd been smoking in the ash try and almost immediately lighting another.

"Anyone who can do that with, Sasuke is 'special' in my mind." The white haired male added.

"We're back!" Ino called from the doorway as the three of them walked in.

Asuma looked over at them almost immediately regretting it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask what Choji was soaking wet, Shikamaru was practically covered in mud and Ino looked like nothing happened to her.

"Good luck, sensei." Kakashi teased before turning around and walking back to his room and get some sleep himself.

-XxX-

Sakura walked into the lounge drying her hair when she noticed Hinata, Lee, Tenten, and Ino all watching the Television looking scared. She moved to get a better view of what she was watching and she immediately felt the same.

A burning building that looked about the same size as the housing she lived in now.

"_Last night, the West Hunter Housing was set ablaze by a group of Vampires. Luckily all the hunters survived and have been checked. So far there have been no serious reports of injury."_ A newscaster explained.

"It had to of been a gang." Tenten commented.

"D-do you think i-it's the same o-ones who attacked us?" Hinata asked sounding frightened.

"I don't know." Tenten answered.

"It's defiantly unorthodox for any normal band of Vamps." Lee added.

"I don't think it's the same group that attacked you guys." Sakura chimed in putting her arm around Hinata to sooth her a little. "The attack on the West housing happened at night, yours happened at day. Also, when you were attacked, they snuck in right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well here they didn't even do that. They set the place on fire which is a little flashy don't you think?" Sakura added.

"Right." Tenten agreed. "This is more like a warning."

"Exactly, especially considering they knew not many if any hunters would be there at all." Lee chimed in.

"T-then, could it b-be a warning f-from a g-group that works f-for the ones that attacked us?" Hinata asked.

"It's likely." Tenten admitted.

Hinata laid her head on Sakura's shoulder in an attempt to make herself feel better.

Each of them could hear a knock on the front door downstairs but none of them wanted to move.

-XxX-

Naruto peeked through the door knowing they should be extra careful since he had just watched the newscast from the television in the formal kitchen. Kakashi had woken him and Sasuke up and they were downstairs watching the broadcast.

His face lit up when he saw who it was. "Kakashi! We've got a few guests!" He called opening the door to them.

* * *

**NearKunn: *sighs* Finally finished Chapter four. It was really interesting actually, I was writing this and I paused at one point thinking…OH! I have a new story idea! So I had to stop and start writing that new story before I forgot about it! Then, I realized, OH! I have to finish Hunter or Prey Chap 4! So I stopped that story and came back here. So I spent three days going back and forth from this story to another story. **

**Sasuke: Are you done?  
NearKunn: NO! Then I went to go see the **_**Sherlock Holmes**_** movie in theaters with my friend….****awesome btw!**** Then when I got home, I stared on the other story, and then I finished this one after watching the newest eps of Naruto Shippuden in English on my DVR. Yes, I'm such a dork, that I'll even watch Disney XD's attempt at turning Naruto Shippuden into a children's show. Now I'm done.**

**Naruto: We do good? =3**

**Sasuke: What the hell did you do?**

**Sakura: Just so y'know, the couples in this story will be as follows:**

**Naruto: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaIno, KakaAnko, & …does Asuma and Kurenai even have an ff name? Therefore if you don't like it, bare through it.  
NearKunn: As it's a SasuSaku story, the other relationships shall come in small doses or only have mentionings of a couple being had.**

**Itachi: REVIEW! If you flame the story in anyway at all, I'll FLAME YOU! BITCHES! /_\**


	5. Investigation

**Investigation**

"Knock, knock?" A female's voice called from the doorway making Hinata jump up from the couch and run over giving the girl who stood there a hug.

Sakura looked at her, blonde hair pulled into four different ponytails and a scrap on one of her knees. She was also covered in soot.

"Temari! I'm so happy to see you!" Hinata exclaimed.

"We saw the news report poor Hina's been freaking out." Tenten explained.

"I gathered that much." The girl Sakura guessed was Temari replied hugging Hinata back. "Nah, none of us were hurt or anything. I scrapped my knee just downstairs actually. The blonde idiot knocked me over."

"Which one?" Shikamaru's voice asked from behind her.

She turned and smiled at him. "The male one." She replied.

"Oh, I figured when you said blonde idiot you meant yourself." Shikamaru commented playfully tugging on one of her ponytails as he entered the lounge.

"How am I supposed to knock myself over, Shikamaru?" Temari retorted.

"I'm sure you'd find a way." He replied not turning to look at her.

"Oh hey." Tenten chimed in. "Temari this is Sakura, she's with Group 7." Tenten introduced.

"Yo." Temari greeted looking at her. "So you're Itachi's replacement, huh?" She asked.

"Yea." Sakura replied. She felt weird whenever someone called her Itachi's replacement. Maybe because she kept wondering if Sasuke resented something about that, even a little. His brother was replaced by some pink haired chick that came out of no where. She'd resent that if she was him. Even if just a little.

"Well good luck with that." Temari commented. "From what I've seen of Naruto and Sasuke, they're still as dumb as ever."

"N-naruto-kun's awake?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, he and Sasuke were downstairs when we showed up. Gaara and Kankuro are still downstairs with them. Can't fathom why, Naruto's stupidity could be contagious. Certainly explains Sasuke." Temari joked. "Then again with Shikamaru around I can feel my IQ dropping every second."

"Sure, my IQ of over 200 is making yours of 2 feel inferior enough to drop down to -2." Shikamaru teased.

She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Um…S-sakura…will you g-go downstairs w-with me?" Hinata asked.

Sakura guessed the poor girl was still a little shook up from what happened to the west housing. It was peculiar really. A girl who normally wouldn't so much as bat an eyelash at a Vampire is frightened by a newscast. But it's been a month since the east housing had been attacked. People here were scared, and it was justified.

-XxX-

"And because for now we don't have a place to stay they've sent us in groups to live at the other housing." An older man explained to Kakashi. "Since my group has done a lot of work with your group in the past Tsunade suggested we go here."

"Well welcome anyway." Kakashi replied as Hinata and Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Morning ladies…" Kakashi attempted to great them as if nothing happened.

"Save it sensei, we've been up for a while." Sakura replied bursting his bubble. "We already saw the newscast as well."

"Y-yes and we a-already saw Temari." Hinata added.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked putting his hand on her forehead. "You don't look so good."

"I think she's a little scared." Sakura replied smacking Naruto's hand away. She'd noticed how Hinata went completely red when he'd touched her and he thought it was because she didn't feel good. The idiot.

"How long is awhile?" Sasuke asked curiosity lacing his voice though it didn't show on his face.

"Depends on your definition." Sakura answered.

"Is she new?" One of the guys Sakura didn't recognize asked.

"Hell ya! And back off! She's our teammate!" Naruto answered putting his arm around Sakura which the pinkette just smacked away.

Sasuke smirked a little at that.

"Ow…" Naruto complained. "Are you laughing, Teme?" He asked.

"Do I laugh?" Sasuke asked.

"Good point."

"Sakura," Kakashi interceded. "This is Biki," He pointed at the older man half of his face covered by a cloth. "And over there is Kankuro." He pointed at a dirty looking boy with slightly smeared purple paint on his face. He was otherwise dressed in completely black. "And the other one is Gaara." He added. This boy looked her age, maybe a little younger. He had red hair and a distinctive tatoo on his face which she remembered from school meant "love."

"Nice to meet ya new girl." Kankuro greeted.

"Nice nickname." Sasuke commented to her making her give him a light glare. She noticed how nobody mentioned anything about her replacing Itachi, maybe because Sasuke was here.

"Well it's a good thing you came down Sakura." Kakashi chimed in. "I didn't really want to wake you up earlier. According to Naruto you're not the kindest person when you wake up."

Sakura smiled at him. "Well I'm awake. Why?" She asked.

"I was going to send Group 7 on a top priority investigation." He added making all members of the group and everyone else turn their attention to the white haired sensei.

"Investigation?" Naruto asked.

"Your job is to find out: who set the West housing on fire? Who they're working for if anyone? And where they're hiding." Kakashi informed them. "Your hunting duties will be postponed and while you're investigating, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara will take over for you here. You are only to investigate at day, so you'll be spending your nights here inside."

Naruto let out a heavy breath. "We got this sensei! You can count on us." He added.

"I hate nights here." Sasuke muttered under his breath with a sigh. "Yea, we'll get it done as soon as possible." He added a little less enthusiastic then Naruto.

-XxX-

"Sakura." Ino caught her in the hall. Ino was already dressed and ready to go but felt the need to give her friend a little warning first. "Y'know, humans are too scared to go outside at night. So vampires tend to try and provoke them, usually at random."

"Yea?" Sakura replied wondering where Ino was going with this.

"Hunters aren't afraid to go outside at night. So, tonight, try not to be too afraid and don't you dare go outside. Because they will be out there. They're outside all night tempting you to go out or invite them in." Ino warned. "Just ignore them. Don't speak to them and defiantly don't go outside."

"Okay." Sakura replied looking Ino in the eye with some silent promise.

Ino smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." Ino said simply turning around and skipping downstairs to join her group before heading out.

-XxX-

_She heard the screaming everyone did._

"_C'mere sweetie." Sakura's mother said picking up the small five year old and running to the back of the house. "It's going to be okay." She added opening a secret door. "Run and keep quiet don't breathe loud, don't make any sound. The only thing you need to do is follow those tunnels and run the whole way. When you get to the end scream at the top of your lungs. No matter what happens."_

"_They're here!" Her father yelled._

"_Run!" Her Mother commanded shoving Sakura through the door and shutting the girl inside. "I love you." She added as the small pink haired girl began to run. She didn't stop; she didn't make a sound not even when her mother's scream reached her ears. She kept running even when she felt the draft from the secret door and she knew that they were after her._

_She felt strong hands wrap around her and she was pulled back but she knew she was near the end. She'd done this drill a million times and if she could scream then someone would hear her. _

_Sakura scream forced the Vampire to release her to cover his ears. And a hatch at the end opened people jumping down with steaks and guns and before she knew it the Vampire was a pile of dust. _

_She felt herself being picked up but she didn't mind. She was crying the person that held her was warm so it wasn't hard to guess that she was human. The hunters in this housing always help out Sakura's family whenever there was a crisis. For this one they were too late. The Vampires sprang an attack on her hunter family, and the hunters had no idea what was going on. Some were heading over to find out what had happened to the family and kill any Vampires left, save any survivors. _

_Sakura had been the only one._

-XxX-

"The poor girl. All alone, not a family member left in the world to care for her." A voice that made Sakura grind her teeth spoke from outside the window to the lounge.

Naruto got up and pulled back the curtain a little looking down at the Vamps that were sending insults up at them. How they knew all this about them always made the blonde wonder but mostly he wanted to punch them in the face.

"Just ignore 'em Sakura-chan. They're just being…" Naruto began.

"And what of the blonde baka?" One asked.

"You mean the one without a Father? The one who…" Another replied mockingly.

Naruto opened the window.

"Shut up fucktards! I hope you realize that I can still fucking shoot you!" Naruto called down at them.

"Baka, you're just going to get them riled up." Sasuke commented taking a drink ignoring his own string of insults. A lot of them seemed to be about his hair looking like a chicken's ass so Sakura figured he didn't have to hard a time ignoring it.

"Where do the senseis go at night?" Sakura asked deciding it best to get Naruto's mind on something else then shooting insults back and forth with a Vamp.

Naruto closed the window and turned around. "Good question." He replied. "I don't even know that."

"Big surprise." Sasuke commented.

"Alright Mr. Know-it-all," Naruto replied "where are they?"

"Hell if I know." Sasuke replied making Naruto make a face at him. "They spend part of the night with Tsunade going over mission reports and that kind of stuff. Then they do something else. That's all Kakashi ever told me."

"How do you learn these things?" Naruto asked.

"I ask questions. Before I was a hunter I spent a day with Kakashi and ended up learning a lot about things like that." Sasuke replied not looking at them.

"Aw teachers pet!" A voice called up at him but Sasuke ignored it like the rest.

"Wow, anymore random facts you want to inform us about?" Naruto asking teasing mostly.

Sakura lightly whacked him and turned to Sasuke. "Why do Vampires usually bite the right side of the neck?" Sakura asked.

"You caught that detail?" Sasuke asked her ignoring the comments from outside that were telling her to join them out there and they'd show her why.

"Isn't it just random?" Naruto asked.

"No, or at least, I don't think it is. My fam…some people I knew were killed. When I was really little. I noticed how on pretty much all of them, the bite marks were on the right side of the neck. And anyone who was bit on the left side was cremated." Sakura explained.

"Except your Father." Sasuke guessed. "They never found his body."

"Right." Sakura replied.

"So there's a reason for it?" Naruto asked sitting down finally deciding he'd rather know then have a bitch-fight with a Vampire.

"Nobody's really sure why they do it like they do. But we know for certain that there's a pattern." Sasuke commented reaching up and putting his hand on the right side of his neck where the bite marks were beginning to fade from his normally flawless skin. "You should be certain that if they bite you on the right side of you neck, you're intended to be nothing more then a snack. They intend to kill you. If they bite you on the left, that means they intend to change you."

"Vampires have been known to bite other places besides the neck." Naruto pointed out.

"And not one of those victims died until they bit their necks. It's assumed that's supposed to be some form of torture." Sasuke replied.

"You were bit more then once! How about you let us take a bite!" A vamp called at Sasuke from downstairs.

"The poor orphans! Pinky and that dark haired boy up there have got nothing left." Another said.

"We'll be your family." Another offered.

"And what about you blondie! You need a Daddy right. Introduce us to your Mother she must be a tasty snack! I like redheads!" Another added.

"Jeez, I hate stupid Vampires!" Naruto commented.

"Just ignore 'em." Sasuke replied closing the window Naruto opened and drawing the curtains before turning on the television. "Just get some sleep so we can be at least semi-functional in the morning."

"Here, here!" Naruto agreed flopping onto the couch next to Sakura.

Sasuke sat on her other side and leaned again the arm of the couch closing his eyes the sound of the Vamps outside getting drowned out by the sound of the television and Naruto's snoring within moments.

* * *

**NearKunn: Okay, I was listening to like a mix of music writing this. Most of it was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga and Bleed (I Must Be Dreaming) by Evanescence on repeat. I was also listening to a couple songs from the musical Wicked that I've got on my comp now.**

**Sasuke: And how is that relevant?**

**NearKunn: Don't you see? It's my inspiration.**

**Sasuke: For what?!**

**Sakura: Preview NearKunn!**

**NearKunn: Oh right, take it away Suigetsu!**

**Suigetsu: I don't know why I'm even here since I'm not even in this story, but here we go. In the next Chapter: the Detective Game Begins!**

**Sasuke: It's not a game.**

**Sakura: Yea, we're really supposed to be investigating.**

**Naruto: I thought it was a game! _ You lied sensei!**

**NearKunn: Woops.**

**Suigetsu: Now fucking review!**

**Itachi: Flame NearKunn-sensei, and Sasuke and I will flame you.**

**Sasuke: Nah, I don't like that bitch enough to defend her.**

**NearKunn: *picks up gun from prop table* It's loaded. **

**Sasuke: O.O Shit…**


	6. The Detective Game Begins

**The Detective Game Begins**

"I never thought I'd see the day." Temari's voice broke through the air making Sasuke open his eyes. He couldn't even remember falling asleep. He remembered Naruto's snoring and Sakura finally drifting into sleep herself.

"Can you say threesome?" Ino asked.

Sasuke turned his head ignoring the two to look at what they meant. Somehow when they'd been sleeping Sakura managed to lay on him and Naruto on her.

"'Threesome'!" Temari exclaimed.

He smothered a yawn and lifted the two up a little so that he could slip out from under them.

"I didn't know you liked it on the bottom." Ino teased making the ebony haired male give her a look.

"Wakey, wakey, children." Temari called shaking Naruto awake. "You've got a case to solve."

-XxX-

They walked down the street Sakura feeling glad to have the sun beating down on her again after all her night hunting. What she wasn't used to was the looks her group was getting. Actually most were staring at Sasuke.

She had to admit he looked like the normal idea of a Vampire. He was pale, but in a good way, it suited him. And besides that, he always wore dark clothing. Like now, black pants, a dark gray button-up shirt and a black jacket. And of course aside from looking like what any normal humans would think a Vampire looks he was also a gorgeous guy. Sakura admitted to this herself.

Then there was Naruto and herself.

A girl with pink hair and a guy with scars on his face. People also didn't miss the gun at each of their sides so it was painfully obvious to anyone of those humans that they were hunters.

"Why would the hunters be out at day?" Sakura could hear people whisper when they'd stopped Naruto and Sasuke discussing the importance of bathroom breaks.

"Did something happen?" Another whispered.

"Yea didn't you hear about the West housing? And only a month after the attack on the East housing."

"Is it a conspiracy?"

"Might be."

"Will you just hurry up!" Sasuke snapped bringing Sakura back to reality as Naruto rushed into one of the buildings making Sakura giggle.

"Not a morning person?" She asked making him give her a glare.

"It's almost 10:30 and we haven't even reached the West housing yet." Sasuke mentioned.

"We've got time." Sakura replied. "Besides, we don't have to rush anything, we'd probably come to the wrong conclusion that way."

"I guess you're right." He admitted.

"Wooh! I can't believe you just admitted that!" She exclaimed teasing him.

He rolled his eyes but he ignored her giggles at his expense.

"U-um excuse me?" Some girl asked. "You two are hunters right?"

"Yea." Sakura answered giving her a smile. Being polite was always the best policy.

"Are hunters allowed to date or are you two on a secret date?" She asked quieter.

Sakura's eyes widened to a size that made her look extremely funny. As for Sasuke he coughed and turned away to look at something else as if he hadn't heard the girl and left Sakura to clear the air.

"N-no, it's not a…I mean…we're not…" Sakura stammered over her own words.

"Oh I get it. It's a secret then." The girl replied. "Bye!" She called again skipping away to join her group of friends.

"Do we really look like a couple?" Sasuke asked still not looking at her as Naruto rejoined them giving Sakura a confussed look because of the way the ebony haired boy was acting.

"Look our third-wheels back." She joked.

Sasuke just grunted and walked away making Naruto raise an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders and catching up with him. Sakura followed giggling the whole way.

-XxX-

They stood outside what was once the West housing but was now a pile of rubble.

"Extra crispy." Naruto joked.

"I prefer original." Sakura replied looking around. "Where not gonna find anything. If they were a smart gang, they would've covered their tracks."

"If they were smart they would've paid someone else to cover their tracks." Sasuke corrected. "Were looking for that person's tracks."

"There are tons of I'll do a job for money, or…blood vamps out there." Naruto added digging through a bush his eye catching something. "The trick is to find which one of those they used." He added holding up a piece of cloth.

"That looks familiar." Sasuke commented taking it from the blonde and holding it up. A gray piece of cloth with a blood stain.

"Looks like we get to pay a visit to an old friend." Naruto mused in response. Pulling out his gun.

"Gonna go in like that?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll end up threatening him anyway." The blonde retorted.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed lightly and pulled out his own gun. "Stay ready for a fight."

"Yea, Sakura-chan." Naruto agreed. "You're about to meet one of the worst scum of a vampire you'll ever meet. I would've dusted him awhile ago, but he's our main source of vamp info."

"He'll sell anyone out." Sasuke added. "So be careful. You especially, his main food choice is female."

She pulled the gun at her side out and lifted it up. "Now why the hell would I give you two the pleasure of lecturing me on being stupid?" She asked.

Naruto smirked at her and Sasuke shook his head but they were soon walking away from there.

-XxX-

"What pretty skin…" He commented his hand crawling across a young girl's shoulder his mouth hovering above her neck. "What's under it?" He asked.

Just as he was about to take a bite into her neck the door opened and sunlight burst in making the vampire jump away from the girl back behind the little counter of the "bar."

"Whoa, whoa! Ruin an intimate moment there why don't you?!" He called just as the three hunters entered.

"Well sorry to interrupt your meal." Naruto replied taking the girl and pulling her outside as she realized with a sudden fear that her date had been about to kill her.

"More like a snack." He defended with a toothy grin.

"Well aren't you glad we showed up when we did, because with we had been another second, Naruto would've dusted you." Sasuke explained casually taking a seat at the bar counter still holding his gun tightly.

"Don't hunters hunt at night?" He sneered more then anything else at Sasuke.

"Don't Vampires usually vamp at night?" Sakura retorted glancing around.

"So I'm a non-conformist, sue me." He replied another grin. "And anyway, you girly can hunt me out anytime." He added licking his lips.

"Charming." Sakura commented still not looking at him.

"Look Suigetsu, we'll do more then sue you, if you don't tell us what you were doing outside the West housing?" Naruto warned apparently having rejoined them and not liking that vamps comment to Sakura.

"You have no proof." Suigetsu commented.

Sasuke held up the cloth they'd found earlier.

"Looks like your signature jacket to me…" Naruto commented grabbing his arm and lifting it up to reveal a tear at the cuff. "I think we've got our proof."

"I plead the fifth." He replied then looked at Sakura again before giving Sasuke a questioning glance. "Where's your brother (not that I mind the hot chick or anything)?"

"Who are you working for?" Sasuke asked avoiding answering him.

"Jeez all business today?" He asked playfully pulling his arm from Naruto's grasp and walking out back in front of the bar.

Sasuke didn't bother to get up but he did look like he was about to punch the shit out of something/one.

As for Naruto, the blonde just looked like he was about to explode.

So Sakura casually took a seat at one of the chairs and crossed her legs loosening her grip on the gun but keeping an eye on him. "So you like games then? I like games." She commented shocking the two boys and the one vampire.

"Oh, what kinds of games do you like, sweetheart?" He asked with a mix of a suspicious and flirtatious tone.

Sakura flashed a, to put it bluntly, sexy smile and before anyone could so much as blink she had her gun out pointed at his heart. "Let's play Hunter and Prey. You're the prey."

"And how do we play?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well here's how it works." She began switching it to werewolf mode and aiming it at his head. "You answer Sasuke's previous question or this silver bullet goes in your head."

"That won't kill me."

"No, but it sure as hell will hurt." She finished.

"Okay, so I'm just working for your average gangsters…"

Sakura took off the safety.

"Hold it sweetie I haven't finished!" He objected.

"We don't have all day dear." She retorted.

"Oh you can play with me anytime." He commented.

The sound of two safeties clicking behind him suggested that Naruto and Sasuke didn't like that idea very much.

"Fine! I just happen to know that the gangsters that I'm working for the ones that set fire to the West housing are getting paid by another gang."

"You gotta do better then that." Naruto commented.

"I would if I could blondie." Suigetsu replied. "They're a pretty underground gang, I don't got a name but the gang is fairly distinctive by appearance."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Cloaks." Sasuke stated.

"Well if you already knew why're you bugging me?!" The silver haired vampire objected.

"Black cloaks with red clouds right?" He asked.

"Yea. That would be them." Suigetsu answered.

Naruto gave Sasuke and look and sighed. "Sounds like sensei was right for once."

"And the gang that paid you?" Sasuke asked getting off that subject quickly.

"Well you see...here's where we have a problem…" Suigetsu began.

"My finger is slipping." Sakura chimed in simply.

"Here." He tossed a piece of paper at Sasuke and he caught it looking it over. "That's their hideout. And wipeout the whole gang will ya. If they find out I even spoke to you, I'll be sun-bait."

"Always up for saving your own ass." Sasuke retorted as Sakura stood up and the three of them began to walk away.

"You humans grow so fast, but y'know; I can remember some things about back when you were just a small kitten…" Suigetsu shot back but before he finished a steak whizzed past his head hitting the wall in the background.

"My finger did slip." The ebony haired male stated and they were soon out the door and back into the sunlight.

-XxX-

"Wow, Sakura-chan! Where'd that come from! That was amazing and may I say totally sexy!" Naruto praised.

"Yes, you may." She replied smiling at him.

"It's only 2:00." Sasuke commented.

"WHAT?!" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke's watch over the ebony haired male's shoulder. "No way! We haven't eaten lunch yet!" He complained.

"Yea, for once I agree, I am kinda hungry." Sakura commented.

"Great it's in agreement! Teme's buying!" Naruto exclaimed taking Sakura's hand and walking off letting Sasuke follow slowly behind wondering how it's "all in agreement" if they still haven't asked the person who's buying.

"Oh well."

* * *

**NearKunn: Wasn't that fun?!**

**Naruto: No.**

**NearKunn: Shut the hell up!**

**Naruto: Kay. :)**

**NearKunn: So this took way too long to write. Stupid writers block, but I think (hoping with all my might) it turned out okay. Also, I wanted to let you know, that in the future if there are any scenes that may cause anger or confusion I will have a warning at the beginning so please, please, please read it.**

**Itachi: …Okay then… REVIEW! Or I'll kill you, take out your heart, boil it, and feed it to my cat Mr. Kittle Menies.**

**NearKunn: Have we not talked about threatening my fans?**

**Sasuke: *laughs* What fans?**

**NearKunn: ………**

**Sasuke: What?**

**NearKunn: 'Tachi! Sasuke didn't review! Rape him!**

**Sasuke: O.O *runs away***

**Naruto: …?**

**Hinata: Review!**

**Review this story/chapter!**

**Review this story/chapter!**

**Review this story/chapter!**

**XP**


	7. Video

**Video**

**WARNING: This chapter contains implied sexual events. You have been warned!**

**Suigetsu: Ha! I am in this story after all!**

Sakura knocked on the door to Sasuke's room wondering if he was in there.

"Yea?" He called obviously wanting to know who was there before he let them in.

"It's me." Sakura replied and after a short moment the door opened. "I was wondering what you wanted for dinner, cause I'm getting ready to cook."

"You cook?" He teased.

"Funny." She replied.

"It doesn't matter, I'll eat almost anything." He replied walking back into his room but leaving the door open. The other teams already left and they didn't eat with them deciding that two breakfasts were a little much. So they waited on dinner a little bit.

Sakura glanced into the surprisingly neat room. Sasuke was of course pretty uptight, but he was a guy, so she figured at least his room had to be a mess. But it wasn't. He was fairly organized; she walked in uninvited and stood behind him as he was sitting at a computer looking at pictures of a warehouse.

"Oh, summer realty is always pretty high, I'd wait for fall." She commented.

"This is the place that those gangsters Suigetsu is working for are supposedly 'living.'" He replied.

"How the hell did you get a camera there?" She asked looking at the building realizing that it was a video, not just a picture.

He just smirked and zoomed in a little on the door.

"So what are you doing? Are you being a Peeping Tom?" She teased.

"I'm trying to see if this really is the hideout or if Suigetsu lied. I wouldn't put it past the ass-hole of course." Sasuke replied.

"But of course." She leaned over his shoulder just in time to see the door slowly open and someone step out into the darkness.

The picture was fuzzy so they couldn't really see. All they could see was a tall masculine figure, in a black cloak with red clouds. Or that's what they guessed the colors were, but it was night and what they saw was in black and white.

She gathered by the body type that it was male. Female vamps tended to have a more delicate appearance. It was their way of catching a human male's eye and getting them alone. But female vamps were far from helpless in reality. She gathered that he had long hair; either that or he was wearing a towel in a ponytail over his head.

Someone else joined him outside a female from her looks. And they stood facing each other for a moment until the male handed her something. They couldn't tell what.

"Looks like we found our group." Sakura commented.

And Sasuke was about to zoom in and try to get a clearer picture when both vamps looked straight at the camera with red eyes and both Sasuke and Sakura jumped the pinkette squealing a little before grabbing Sasuke's shoulder tightly and the screen flicked out until all they could see was snow.

"I hope you weren't trying to be discreet…" Sakura commented quietly attempting to get over the shock. "Give me a heart attack will you." She added whacked him in the chest while he continued to stare at the screen.

"What happened?" Naruto asked walking in after hearing Sakura squeal and getting a little afraid something happened to her.

"Sasuke's trying to give me a heart attack." Sakura replied.

"Yea, cause I so anticipated that." Sasuke retorted sarcastically clenching a hidden fist to let that drain away his momentary shock.

"Well whatever!" She objected grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the desk chair. "Let's go, you two can help me cook!" She suggested grabbing Naruto's wrist as well on her way out the door dragging both with her to the kitchen.

"I can walk by myself." Sasuke objected.

"No, cause you'll run away." She argued.

-XxX-

"A camera?" She asked her arm snaking around the neck of the man with her.

"Hunters." He replied holding up the camera and examining it. "I think they're on to you."

"You mean them." She corrected letting him go and jerking her thumb at the warehouse. "Those careless idiots obviously hired an idiot to cover our tracks."

"No, Suigetsu's the best at that. But knowing him, he probably sold you guys out to the hunters in exchange for his life." The long haired male explained.

"So then I'll take care of it." She said smiling before taking out a lighter from her pocket and lighting it. She tossed it and the warehouse immediately caught fire.

"Were you expecting this?" He asked catching the smell of a burning gasoline doused building.

"I was expecting everything." She replied ignoring the screams of her gang members as they burn up and turned to dust.

He smiled back at her. "And what are we going to do about Suigetsu?" He asked.

"I'll let the weasel off the hook this time. There's no way he knows about me."

"Don't underestimate him. He's better then you think." He warned.

"So do you think I should…erase him?" She asked biting her lip trying not to smile too much.

"I'll take care of it, Miyo." He commented his arm wrapping around her and pulling her close.

"Aw, I was looking forward to it." She complained with a giggle. "Fine." She agreed pulling him down from the back of his neck until their lips met in a rough kiss. "Be careful…" She added then smiled "Itachi."

-XxX-

"What happened here?" Naruto asked looking at the burned down rubble. "Is this the right place?"

"It was last night." Sasuke replied bending over and picking up what was left of the video camera. "My guess is they caught on to us and moved."

"Not all of them." Sakura chimed in and they both looked up to see her standing in the middle of the rubble over a pile of dust.

"Someone got to them before we could." Naruto commented joining her.

"Actually…from the looks of it…someone killed the entire gang and burned the place to the ground to get rid of any evidence we might be able to use." Sasuke corrected moving a charred part of the building to reveal another pile of dust.

"One of their own killed them?" Sakura asked.

"Or that gang in the cloaks that they were working for." Sasuke suggested. "But this is pretty similar to what happened at the West housing."

"Only directed at them." Sakura added.

"Yea, but this time it wasn't a warning." Naruto added picking up some dust in his hand and letting it slide back down to the ground.

-XxX-

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked looking at the screen over the long raven haired male's shoulder.

"Watching." Itachi answered zooming in closer on the three hunters who seemed like they were at a road block which they were.

"Hunters out at day?" The blue man asked. No one was ever sure why his skin was blue or why he was more shark-like then vampire-like but one theory was because he was older then most vamps. Then he smiled. "They're on to us. And lookie don't those two look familiar?"

"All too familiar." He zoomed in on Naruto and Sasuke. Then moved over so that Sakura was on screen. "And that one…"

"She's new." Kisame commented.

"Yes, she is." Itachi agreed moving so that he could see all three again.

"Itachi…" Miyo asked hanging in the doorway and Itachi shut the screen off. "You've been up all night and day watching that…why don't you come play with me?" She suggested.

Kisame smiled at the implied statement "Have fun." He commented before leaving the two alone.

Miyo closed the door as she entered his room and walked over to him.

"Miyo, I need a favor…"

"Hm? Only if you do me a favor." She teased tugging at his shirt.

"Done." He replied kissing her.

-XxX-

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked when Sasuke entered the lounge that night.

"Kitchen. He felt the need for some ramen." Sasuke answered with a sigh.

"Dumbass mother fucker fucking faggot bitch!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh great, he's fighting again." Sasuke commented getting ready to go retrieve the idiot.

She giggled. "I got it this time." She said stopping him. "I'll be back in a moment." She added leaving him alone.

"All alone now precious?" A voice that itself was almost enchanting called from below. "That's alright; you're always alone aren't you?" She asked. "But you're gorgeous, like your brother. Too bad you're still alive." She giggled.

He looked at the window where the sound was coming from and walked over there intending to close the window and block out the sound.

"But your brother's dead isn't he?" She asked. "You watched him die. You let him die."

He froze the sound of her taunting hitting wounds he'd rather keep hidden.

"Thinking about him yet? All those times he saved you, only for you to let him die."

"Shut up." He commented quietly.

"And you've replaced him so easily with that girl. I wonder what he would think if he knew of your feelings for her. The girl that replaced your own older brother."

"I don't have feelings for her." He argued still remaining quiet but a hard edge in his voice.

She laughed a sweet and enchanting yet sickly laugh. "You might as well have killed him yourself."

He felt the stab but refused to cry and slammed the window shut.

"Murder!" She sang over and over again loudly.

Sakura and Naruto walked in quickly after hearing her sing this from outside.

"Sasuke's a killer!" She continued to sing from outside.

"Sasuke…" Sakura commented but he just walked past her quickly his face dark and he walked down the hall slamming shut the door to his room and locking both Sakura and Naruto out.

Sakura was frozen, Sasuke was…angry. Or worse.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto tried to get her attention but her face hardened and she walked over to the window opening it again and shooting a steak down at the girl that just barely missed her.

"Don't you say another word!" She warned. "Or next time I won't miss!"

The girl quieted her song but smiled back up at her. "See you soon girly." She commented up to her and then she was gone.

Sakura closed the window and went over to Naruto. "Should we leave him alone?" Sakura asked.

"For this one, I think we should." Naruto answered. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

-XxX-

Itachi zoomed in through the window the camera on the black haired boy laying in his bed covering his face with a pillow. He stared at the exposed skin of his neck and bit his lip.

"Just a little longer."

* * *

**NearKunn: Many times throughout this chapter I kept asking myself, is it long enough yet?! Then I said no and had to write more. *sighs* So, I dragged this out for you people, so you better be grateful.**

**Naruto: Oh! So that's why it was so boring!**

**NearKunn: Fuck you Naru-chan!**

**Itachi: *hands her the Death Note***

**Naruto: You just want be dead so that you could have my lover, don't you?!  
Itachi: You could say that…**

**Naruto: Well you can't have her!**

**Itachi: Her? I was talking about Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: *looks up* Huh?**

**Naruto: *laughs nervously* Sasuke's not my lover.**

**Sasuke: Oh hell no…**

**Naruto: You can have him Tachi, besides, I like the ladies with big breasts. *puts arm around Hinata***

**Sasuke: NARUTO!!!**

**Itachi: XD *grabs Sasuke* I'm gonna sex you up!**

**Sasuke: HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE?!**

**Hinata: Review!**

**Sakura: Yep! If we get at least 3 reviews on this Chapter in a week, then Itachi won't rape Sasuke!**

**Hinata: And the first 3 to review this chapter gets a special thank you from NearKunn-sensei at the end of the next chapter!**

**Sakura: But the review has to be about the story or the chapter, you can't just write something stupid we won't count that.**

**Hinata: And it can't be a flame either!**

**NearKunn: So see you next Chappie!**

**Hinata: So long!**


	8. Hunter vs Hunter

**Hunter vs. Hunter**

**Warning: Sasuke has a potty mouth.**

**Sasuke: WHAT?!**

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto looking around the trashed bar. "Suigetsu! Get your ass out here!" He called.

"I don't think he's here." Sakura replied before glancing over at Sasuke.

He hasn't said a word since last night to anyone. Not even Naruto. That girl was calling him a murderer, but what did he do?

"This is fucked up." Naruto commented.

"Maybe this investigation is a little out of control." Sakura agreed.

"Hey, Teme? Does Suigetsu have a second hideout?" Naruto asked Sasuke trying to get the deadly silent Uchiha to speak a little.

Sasuke was staring at a busted out wall that lead into the alley an open window straight across. "He doesn't hide. He runs." Sasuke answered simply his voice had absolutely no emotion in it as he walked outside and opened the window wider. He jumped in without a word and disappeared into the house.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other but followed him anyway.

"Who're you?!" A man asked shoving a broom at Sasuke.

"Hunters." Sasuke answered walking past him and over to a closet where he opened the door and Suigetsu fell out tied up and a little blood on his forehead running from a small cut.

The ebony haired male removed the tape from Suigetsu's mouth almost harshly.

"Ow!" Suigetsu complained. "May I ask, why it is that every time I deal with you I get attacked?!" Suigetsu asked Sasuke. "I have to say this time was the worst what the hell have you done?!"

"You're making no sense." Sasuke stated simply untying him while Naruto pulled out his gun just in case.

"Of course not! Sasuke…I get it I really do, but when exactly were you planning on telling me that Itachi was a vampire?!" Suigetsu demanded teeth grinding sharp in frustration.

Sasuke froze. "What?" He asked trying to remain calm but his voice was wavering.

"You didn't know?" Suigetsu asked. "He's part of that damn organization in the cloaks. The 'Akatsuki.' The same damn people who attacked me last night!"

Sasuke stared for a moment looking dumbfounded before getting up and leaving the house slamming the front door.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Sakura…could you get out your gun and keep an eye on him?" Naruto asked gesturing towards Suigetsu.

She nodded but didn't say anything aloud. She was too nervous right now. It was…awkward for her.

"Can you untie me, cause this is very uncomfortable?" Suigetsu asked looking almost puppy-like at Sakura who sighed and walked over cutting the rope off and letting him get up without taking her gun off him.

-XxX-

Naruto walked outside stood there for a moment in silence looking at Sasuke who looked scarily calm.

"You didn't say anything." Sasuke said grinding his teeth. "You knew."

"Sensei told me not to say anything." Naruto replied.

"Since when have you ever done what sensei tells you?!" Sasuke snapped.

"When it involves the safety of my best friend!" Naruto snapped back.

"That doesn't give either you or him the right to hide this from me! How many other people know?! Huh?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Just stop and listen ok!" Naruto yelled back they ignored the spectators that had gathered on the sidewalk. It wasn't often two hunters got into a fight in the street. It wasn't unheard of either. "You know we had to lie!"

"Is that why he sent our group on the day mission?" Sasuke asked getting quiet again. "Cause he'd come after me right?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Yea." Naruto answered.

"I thought you were my best friend too, Uzumaki." Sasuke stabbed returning to his emotionless state.

"Sasuke!" Naruto objected while the dark haired male walked past him heading back into the building. "Teme! Listen to me!" The blonde added grabbing his wrist and jerking him back.

Sasuke turned around harshly and punched him.

After that, all could be heard was people gasping as the two started to fight in the middle of the street and the sounds of things getting knocked over.

Naruto managed to tackle him just to get kneed in the side unnecessarily harshly. So the blonde grabbed Sasuke's wrist and twisted it not enough to break anything, but enough to hurt him. In return Sasuke used his other hand to punch the blonde in the stomach making him left go and try to catch his lost breath. But Naruto didn't wait for his breath return, just swiped out his leg and caught Sasuke's leg hooking around it and knocking him to the ground yet again.

"Oh this is amazing." Suigetsu commented from the window before getting whacked by Sakura.

"I don't think that's the right word for it." Sakura replied sighing at the scene and pulling out her phone.

Naruto landed a punch but Sasuke ignored it kicking him in the side to push the blonde out of range for anymore punches.

"Pansy! It's cause your hair is like a chicken's ass!" Naruto taunted getting Sasuke to tackle **him** this time.

"Fuck you whisker boy!" Sasuke retorted as he blocked another punch landing one of his own on the blonde's eye.

"No, no, amazing was right." Suigetsu commented again to the pinkette.

-XxX-

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Naruto complained as he stood in the kitchen a cotton ball in hand.

"You're not even touching your cut, Dobe." Sasuke pointed out while slumped in a chair holding an ice pack to his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun? W-what h-happened?" Hinata asked looking at all his cuts and bruises.

"Huh? Hinata?"

"D-do you need help?" She asked.

"Could you please?" He replied.

"S-sure!" She agreed her face lighting up slightly. "C'mon, I-I'll help you in the b-bathroom, there's more light there."

She took his hand blushing slightly and the two left the room.

After a moment of silence and solitude, Sakura walked into the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out two bottled waters. She silently walked over and sat at the table passing one to Sasuke who accepted it.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Have you patched things up with Naruto?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." He answered.

"You two fight like that often." She stated instead of asked. Although she'd never seen it herself the way Kakashi responded when she'd called him implied that it was a natural occurrence for the two to be trying to punch each other out.

Sakura looked at his face noticing the small cut above his eyebrow. She picked up the peroxide and a cotton ball getting one side wet and sliding her chair over to Sasuke.

"What're you doing?" He asked flinching slowly away from her.

"Oh don't be a baby." She commented. "At this rate, you're worse then Naruto."

Sasuke flinched a little more noticeable at her words this time and sighed giving up. He let her dab the cotton ball onto his cut and ignored the sting.

"I don't get it; the two of you will take a punch without a care, but neither of you want to put peroxide on your cuts." She mentioned.

There was a moment of silence as she finished cleaning the cut and pulled back to look at it again.

Sakura grabbed a small bandage and placed it over the cut neatly. "There." She finished deciding to scoot her chair away but when she made to move Sasuke's hand caught her chair and stopped her.

She looked up at him utterly shocked by his actions.

"It's not true." Sasuke said looking her straight in the eye. "What that girl was saying last night…I didn't let him die, or…become on of them."

She blinked but still couldn't say anything.

"When they snuck in, Naruto and I were downstairs getting ready to leave. Itachi was still upstairs. We heard a loud crash and Hinata screamed so we ran up the stairs but got headed off. There were a lot of them, I helped Naruto get through so that he could go help Hinata, and I was attacked shortly after. I got bit." He added his hand reached up and automatically cupped his neck again. "I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even move and Itachi defended me. He tried to save me and he got hurt. I watched him get cut and he fell then I passed out. I didn't…"

"I know." She replied taking his hand. It was weird, he was the one who'd was taking about his brother and she was the one who was about to cry. "Naruto told me, that you'd never let a comrade get hurt. Let alone your brother. So I know." She finished.

-XxX-

Naruto snickered softly at the two in the other room before turning away and walking towards the stairs looking back only for a moment to smile at the rather soft-hearted moment Sasuke never really had.

"Hey Hina wait up!" He called skipping down the stairs after her before her group left for the night.

-XxX-

"Well with Suigetsu in detainment down here," Kakashi started pointing at the caged vampire who was leaning against the wall smiling out at everyone. "We'll have to continue our investigation using a different source."

After the incident of Suigetsu getting attacked they decided to protect their best information source and locked him in a cage down in the training room.

"Which one, though?" Naruto asked.

"One that wasn't involved with another gang." Suigetsu guessed.

"Shut up, prisoner you get no say!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's actually right, Dobe." Sasuke commented.

"He didn't have to know that!" The blonde complained.

"Boys, please!" Sakura interrupted.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied smiling at her.

She smiled back then glared at Sasuke who didn't say anything.

"What?" Sasuke asked pretending to be oblivious to her obvious hint.

"We'll have to continue using our second best source." Kakashi added as if no one had spoken. He'd realized over the years that it was the only way to get things done that involved Naruto and Sasuke since they had a knack for turning everything into a competition or a fight.

"Why do you hate me?" Sasuke asked suddenly turning to him.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"This is great!" Naruto laughed.

"No it's not." Sasuke objected.

"What?" The pinkette repeated.

"Well, you see this vampire…she likes, men. Human men. A lot. She hates all things female, except for food, but she'll never kill a male human unless she really hates him." Naruto explained.

Suddenly Suigetsu started to laugh. "Oh that one!"

Sasuke just glared at him.

"So…?" Sakura asked wondering how that was relevant.

"You see, this girl has taken a liking to our little Sasuke here." Naruto finished.

"Oh. Aw, Sasuke got a girlfriend." She teased suddenly.

"I do not!" Sasuke objected giving her a look.

"Right, cause Sasu-chan likes…" Naruto began but didn't get to finish before he got punched in the stomach and Sasuke stormed back upstairs.

Sakura giggled and followed kind of skipping up the stairs after him.

"At least things seem back to normal." Kakashi commented.

"I wouldn't call it normal." Naruto replied. "But it's not a bad thing either."

"No defiantly not bad."

* * *

**NearKunn: Hehe! Look at all the lovely SasuSaku! XD**

**Itachi: It's so cute.**

**Sasuke: *glares***

**NearKunn: What?**

**Sasuke: You used me to get reviews…**

**NearKunn: Your point?**

**Sasuke: Fuck you!**

**NearKunn: So thank you to the following 3 reviewers! You're what keep me writing this story:**

Twisted Musalih (hehe kthx!)

LadyMartel4000 (thx! Working on it!)

Alayneni (kthx!)

**Sasuke: *coughs* thanks…for keeping me from getting raped…**

**Naruto: HEY EVERYONE!**

**Sakura: Ow…**

**Naruto: REVIEW! OR ELSE!**

**Sakura: Or else what?**

***Itachi and Naruto smirk evilly***

**Sakura: o.o**

**Sasuke: Oh jeez…guys the story is rated T. Whatever you're thinking, stop.**

**Temari: Just review okay guys…**

**Ino: Yes, please do.**

**Sasuke: NARUTO GET OFF ME!**

**NearKunn: CENSOR!**

kelsiecream29 says sasunaru forever with naru-chan on bttom

**Review this Story/Chapter**


	9. Empty Room

**NearKunn: Happy Valentines Day! To everyone! *gives out specially made invisible cupcakes and cookie cake to all* sry it's a tad late.**

**Also I congratulate:**

**LadyMartel4000**

**&**

**Alayneni**

**For guessing who the Vampire "contact" is. Lol**

**Empty Room**

Karin looked at the three standing outside her…house. It was hard to really call it a home. Most dead things didn't have homes, but Karin was different then most. She smirked, being dead meant she couldn't blush although she was sure if her heart was still beating she wouldn't just be blushing. Her heart would be beating times 20!

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't you come in…" She began then glanced at Naruto and Sakura "Alone?" She added.

"Sorry, Karin." Naruto interrupted. "His visit is strictly business, therefore if you invite him in, we're coming in too."

She looked them over again and half-glared at Naruto before rolling her eyes and pulling open her door to let the hunters in. They all complied and stepped in but no one sat down they were hoping they wouldn't be here too long. But that was the thing about Karin, contrary to popular belief, she wasn't easy.

"Karin we need a favor." Naruto began but she held up her hand and gave him a glare.

"And pray tell, why should I do anything for you?" She asked.

"Karin we need a favor." Sasuke repeated and she smiled at him.

"Of course what is it?" She asked **him** making Naruto give her a look.

"Do you know anything about the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked her.

"Who doesn't? It's a gang on the rise, but they've been taking this town like a storm." Karin answered. "Why?"

"We need as much information on them as possible." He answered.

She smirked again this time more supercilious. "And do I get anything out of this?" She asked.

"Only if you're planning on living to see tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Dunce, I don't see **tomorrow**, sunlight remember?" She retorted snidely. "The Akatsuki aren't an easy group for me to just get any information I want on. It's a dangerous feat and I'd rather not get dusted, burned, or thrown into the daylight without any good compensation for my work." She looked back at Sasuke. "So unless I get something good out of this, then I'm not doing anything for you guys."

Naruto shook his head. "Fine, what do you…"

"Alright, we have other sources." Sasuke interrupted and turned towards the door and away from Karin making her give a shocked look. "I think we could get much more information out of Juugo for a lot cheaper."

"Juugo's insane!" Karin objected. "Y'know he'll just snap and try to kill one of you. Its better dealing with a tamer one, like me!"

"Juugo can be handled neatly…"

Before he finished Karin made a frustrated sound and flopped down on the couch. "Fine! Look tell me what you need to know and I'll tell you then price, and trust me it'll be a discount."

Sasuke smirked a little but it disappeared before he turned back around to face her. "Names, as many as you can get and their location." Sasuke finished.

"Ugh, sometimes I swear you guys are trying to get me killed!" She complained. After a moment of her silently thinking of a good enough price she sighed and stood up. "Two-hundred, no less, or no go." She said.

"Two-hundreds a bit high!" Naruto objected.

"It's my life on the line here." She replied. "Any normal case and it'd be twice that maybe more."

Naruto glared at her.

"Done." Sasuke finalized shocking Naruto.

"C'mon Juugo would do it for less right?" Naruto asked.

"True, but Karin's right. There are too many liabilities with Juugo. I trust him more then Karin, but sending Juugo to be around a bunch of murderers won't help his bloodlust. Remember he's not exactly good at controlling himself yet." Sasuke answered.

"That was a bluff?" She demanded looking only slightly aggravated.

"Yes." Sasuke answered bluntly. "You won't go back on the deal will you?" He asked.

She stared at him a moment before composing herself and shaking her head. "A deals a deal. Come back tomorrow, you can pay then and I'll have all your information by then."

"How?" Sakura finally spoke up.

Karin raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a snide look. "Who's this and why is it here?" She asked.

"Sakura, she's here because she works with us." Sasuke answered.

Karin snorted. "So then she's like all human girls, a whore."

"Karin!" Sasuke snapped.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked. "Do I look like a whore to you? You're the one dressed in next to nothing and practically throwing yourself at Sasuke-kun." Sakura defended. "Honestly I'm surprised you didn't ask for sex to do the job."

Karin could've been more pissed, instead she was eerily calm. Maybe because she sensed Sasuke's glare on her. "Sluts are to be seen not heard."

"Karin not another word." Sasuke said his voice darker then Sakura had ever heard it causing both of the females to look at him. His glare said enough, Karin looked towards the wall silently resigning from the cat fight.

Naruto suddenly laughed. It sounded completely sincere, although this wasn't the right time or place so Sakura was sure it was totally fake. But his face also seemed sincere. Maybe he was a better actor then she'd pegged him as in the start. He stopped laughing just as suddenly. "I'm hungry." He added giving Sasuke a pleading look that Sakura was sure was him begging for food.

Sasuke face seemed to relax and he sighed back to his usual self. "Fine, let's go."

Sakura was the first out the door not as mad as she probably should be. Its possible Naruto's strange behavior was a wonderful mediator after all.

Naruto followed through the door and then the door shut, leaving Sasuke inside.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled through the door.

-XxX-

"Did you have to do that?" Karin asked. "Now they think I locked you in not the other way around."

"Itachi is part of the Akatsuki." Sasuke informed her.

Her mouth opened and her eyes widened but she forced herself to recover. "Then he died last month?" She asked. "I figured someone got killed when you were attacked."

"Sakura is our teammate now." Sasuke added. "And I won't tolerate you talking to her like that. From now on be more civilized, and keep your mouth shut about her."

"I'm dead Sasuke-kun. Being civilized is the farthest thing in mind for a bloodsucker." She replied. "But since your determined to make sure I play nice with the little girly, I'll do as you so kindly asked me to do." She added sarcastically.

"Good." Sasuke retorted. "Itachi knows about you, it'll be a matter of time before he comes after you too." With that he opened the door and walked out shutting it behind him.

-XxX-

Sakura walked to her room yawning a little. Today was harsh. Karin was a bitch. And she was tired. So she went to her room to grab her night clothes so she could go take a shower and join the boys in the lounge to get some sleep.

She opened her door and entered the room but suddenly the door slammed shut behind her.

-XxX-

Sasuke opened the bathroom door just in time to hear the door to Sakura's room slam shut. Naruto probably said something stupid again. He turned and just as he was about to head over to the lounge a loud crash came from Sakura's room followed by a small cry of pain.

His feet moved as of on their own and within seconds he was in Sakura's empty room the window wide open.

"Sakura!"

* * *

**NearKunn: I guess this is what comes from listening to Straight To Video over and over again…oh well. Thanks for the inspiration anyway MSI!**

**Sakura: How dare you sensei!**

**NearKunn: What?**

**Sakura: I HATE CLIFF-HANGERS! **

**Inner Sakura: KILL!!! e.o**

**Naruto: Hehe! I wonder what's going to happen next?!**

**Suigetsu: *whispers in his ear***

**Naruto: REALLY?!**

**NearKunn: NO SPOILERS!**

**Sakura: *tackles NearKunn***

**Sasuke: Hey Sakura! If you kill her I'll marry you!**

**Sakura: XD *takes out kunai and chases NearKunn around***

**NearKunn: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! ITS JUST ONE LITTLE CLIFFY! *runs and screams***

**Itachi: *smiles* Review!**

**Sai: XD Peace & Love to all the hags and hacks! Like NearKunn-sensei!**

**NearKunn: I'M ALREADY RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! DON'T MAKE ME CRY TOO! T_T**

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_

**I really have no idea how else to emphasize that…**


	10. Attack

**Attack**

**WARNING #1: These fucking characters have some damn bad potty mouths!**

**WARNING #2: Is not ItaSasu, if you want to choose to believe it is, go ahead, but this is not intended to be ItaSasu in anyway. Itachi is just a little bit of a creeper. It's to emphasize the point that vampires have no morals!**

**Sakura: *sighs* Oh jeez…**

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled hoping this was one of Naruto's sick jokes.

But there was no sound of snickering.

No sound of breathing.

No Sakura.

He ran to the window, nothing. He pulled out his gun but before he could do anything there had been a loud thud.

He ran into the lounge where the sound came from in time to catch a female vampire bending over a bleeding and unconscious Naruto.

"Don't move any closer to him. That is if you value your unnatural life." Sasuke commented taking off the safety.

"Why bother? You'll kill me either way." She replied what sounded like a hiss in her voice.

"Good point." Sasuke retorted pulling the trigger.

She didn't move. She didn't blink. But the steak had disappeared.

"Honestly…I expected better from you Outoto." A voice whispered behind him before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and the warm feeling of blood.

-XxX-

Sakura's head hurt…bad. She was sure she'd hit it when that red-head tossed her at the wall. She was also sure it was bleeding. What she couldn't understand was why everything felt like it was moving around her.

She forced her eyes open and realized that it was moving…no…she was moving. She turned her head realizing she was in a car. It was kinda fancy considering it belonged to dead things. She was in the back seat but she wasn't alone. Sitting at the other side of the car and watching her was the red-head that had attacked her.

He had somewhat curly red hair and brownish-red eyes that were fixed on her. And he was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. This didn't seem like it was going to end well. She turned back to the door and attempted to unlock the door manually.

"It's no use." His voice spoke. It seemed rather smooth. "The locks broke, that door hasn't been opened in three years."

She closed her eyes for a second before turning around to face him. Intent on watching him like a hawk. No way was she letting any vampire near her. They want her for something; they would've already killed her if that had been their aim. But they wanted her alive.

For that, they'd have to let her out of this car at some point and when they do, she'll break free. Of course…she wondered how much force it would take to break the window out.

"So what's your name little girl?" The other guy asked. No way did he just call her that. He looked her age, maybe even younger!

"I refuse to say." She replied mentally appraising how calm she sounded/looked right now. "And don't call me little girl. I don't want to hear that from someone who chooses to continue looking sixteen for eternity, little boy."

"I don't normally have this much patients with a human. So I suggest you learn your place and hold your tongue before it gets ripped out."

"Graphic much…" She mumbled.

"Sasori, Itachi asked us to keep her intact remember?" A voice spoke from the front seat that was hidden behind what seemed to be a wall. Like what separated limo-driver from the one riding in it. Or so she assumed having never seen one the inside of one. Unless you count movies.

"Whatever, Deidara." Sasori replied looking out his window at the dark road.

Sakura watched the boy on the other side of the car hoping one of the other groups were heading back to the housing. She'd managed to press the emergency help button before getting knocked out cold and she was sure that Sasuke and Naruto weren't alone there.

-XxX-

"Is it play time, Itachi-sama?" The female asked sounding excited and sadistic all at once.

Sasuke's eyes were at Itachi's feet as he was held tightly against the wall. He'd already dropped his gun and was now focusing on getting away from his brother. He writhed back against the wall and used a leg to push himself to the side but it didn't work.

Itachi placed his leg between both of Sasuke's and moved one of his hands to his neck chocking him.

After a moment his chest started to hurt and he was gasping for air that never reached his lungs. Despite that he felt his brother's long hair against his cheek and waited for the pain of teeth sinking into his skin knowing it was probably coming.

"I wouldn't do that, Itachi." Naruto's voice cut into the air just as Sasuke's vision was getting darker.

The hand around his throat released him and he collapsed to the ground breathing hard as much needed air was rushed into his lungs.

Miyo was on the ground a twisted look of shock and anger on her face. Somehow she was still pretty. "Itachi-sama, he's not intending to hurt you is he?" She asked her face soothing to calm when she noticed that Itachi was also calm.

"I think he is." Itachi replied then glanced at Naruto's somewhat shaking hands. "That injury must not be helping. You'll miss…"

Before he could finish a steak whizzed right past him hitting the wall by his head. Sasuke looked up finally breathing somewhat steady but his shoulder hurt a lot and he was sure he was losing too much blood.

"Wanna doubt me again…Itachi-**senpai**?" Naruto asked a smirk but the fact that he was in pain was laced throughout his voice.

Miyo smiled playfully and stood up. "Aw, Naru-chan wants to play." She moved behind him. "You shouldn't play with fire." Her hands reached up and three of her fingers on each hand traced the scars on his face. "You'll get burned. But I'm sure Pein-sama taught you that last time…"

Naruto's teeth clenched but all he did was shove her away from him. "Keep the fuck away from me! And you…" He was addressing Itachi now. "You get away from Sasuke."

"Always trying to protect each other." Itachi commented shaking his head. "The two of you are more like brothers then Sasuke and I ever were..."

"_That's my brother."_

"_Nii-san!"_

"Would he let you die too?" He asked. "Naruto, even if you can aim, either Miyo or I will catch the steak and you'll be dead within seconds."

Naruto smirked. "Well then I won't shoot…" He replied. "They will."

Three steaks flew in two aimed at Itachi and one at Miyo. Itachi barely moved and the steaks went past him ever so slightly when his legs were suddenly knocked out from under him and he was hitting the hardwood floor of the lounge.

-XxX-

"_So we keep him locked downstairs in a cage." Kakashi said to Tsunade while holding onto a rope that was tied to Suigetsu. "Like a dog." Kakashi added._

"_He is a dog." Itachi replied from his seat on the step._

"_Jeez you're mean." Suigetsu complained to the raven. _

_  
Then the door opened and Suigetsu squealed (almost like a little girl) before jumping out of the way of the sunlight._

"_Rude! That hurt!" He yelled before looking at the kid who only raised an eyebrow in response. _

"_Nii-san? Why is there a very dumb vampire in the living room?" He asked. _

"_This is Suigetsu, he'll be locked up in the basement, so don't worry. He's harmless." Itachi answered putting an arm around Suigetsu. "Right Suigetsu?" He asked before adding in a low voice. "You touch my brother I'll kick your ass straight to the very people trying to kill you this time."_

"_That's right I'm completely harmless." Suigetsu assured the little kid. "So you're Itachi's little brother? Aw, you're such a cute kitten…"_

_Sasuke opened the door again making Suigetsu jump away from the sunlight again. _

"_I take it back!" Suigetsu yelled as Sasuke closed the door and walked up the staircase. "You're just like your brother! You're all evil!"_

"_That's my brother." Itachi commented proudly and Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs._

-XxX-

Sakura noticed the car just outside her window and her eyes widened a little just before she braced herself. She was thankful the vamps had thought to buckle her seatbelt as her body jerked forward do to the force of the collision. Her window was busted in and she squealed a little before unbuckling her seatbelt and letting the hands that had grabbed her pull her out.

"Thank us for this someday, got it, Forehead." Ino commented taking off the safety and pointing it at the vamps that were now outside the car.

"Got it, Pig." Sakura replied ignoring the sting of the cuts on her arms as Shikamaru seemed to exam them quickly and place a jacket around her.

"Smuggle the smell. Or else we'll have ever vamp within a mile on us." He advised and she did as she was told.

The jacket wouldn't do much but it'll give them at least a little time to run away.

"My car…" Sasori noted. No real emotion he just sounded disappointed. But he also sounded like he really didn't care too much.

"Gone now." Deidara commented tossing something at the car. There was suddenly a large explosion that made the four hunters either fall back. They all jumped up quickly ready to defend themselves but the two were already gone. The car that they had used to crash into the vamps car was totaled and Sakura hoped whoever owned that car wasn't going to hold a grudge.

"Let's get out of here." Ino suggested pulling Sakura's arm around her shoulder's to help the pinkette walk. "We'll call an ambulance once we get to the housing and see that everything's alright."

-XxX-

Itachi was surprised to say the least that he'd been caught off guard twice. But now that it had passed, he was pissed. He grabbed Sasuke's ankle and yanked dragging him to a closer proximity.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed rushing over to do something but Miyo caught his arm.

"No, no. Play nice blondie…" She commented.

"I suggest that you let Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun go." Shino commented. "You're outnumbered."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him up standing with him. "They're right Miyo." Itachi replied touching a little of the blood on Sasuke's shoulder and licking it off his finger. "We're outnumbered. Let the dunce go."

"You have to let Sasuke-kun go to." Hinata spoke up her voice fear free for now.

"Of course, Hinata-san." Itachi replied as Miyo moved away from Naruto to stand behind Itachi where they couldn't shoot her. He let out a sigh. They didn't need to breathe, but it was a habit for them. Besides you needed to breathe to talk. He leaned his head into the crook of Sasuke neck his hand on the younger's chin exposing the delicate skin there.

Sasuke tried to pull away but that was futile. Why was Itachi always so much better then him. Stronger. Smarter. Faster. He wondered…if he had been changed that night instead of Itachi…Itachi would have been able to beat him.

"A parting gift." Itachi whispered cold breath on his neck before he felt a tongue lick his neck tasting him. Before he had the chance to be disgusted he was in pain. The sound of a gun shot rang through his ears. And even though he was in pain, he couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't scream. His eyes widened then everything went dark and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**NearKunn: OMG SASU-CHAN'S GONNA DIE!**

**Sasuke: WHAT?! **

**NearKunn: XDD**

**Sasuke: THAT'S NOT FUNNY NEARKUNN!!!!**

**Sakura: Sensei, please don't give Sasuke-kun a heart-attack.**

**NearKunn: He knows I was just joking!**

**Sasuke: *mumbles to himself* I don't wanna die…**

**NearKunn: O.o or not…**

**Naruto: Review please!**

**Itachi: If you don't, I steal your cookies!**

**Naruto: He ain't lyin!**

**Gaara: Fuck you both.**

**Sasuke: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	11. Aftermath

******So very sorry for the long delay! please don't kill me! And I know it's short and all, but at least I uploaded something right?**

**Aftermath**

"Thanks for showing up when you did, Hinata." Naruto whispered to the girl who was sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed. Naruto's injuries were all too serious, a slight concussion but they wanted to keep him over night.

Sasuke had just been put in this room as his roommate and he had already gone through surgery. It was so strange for a vampire to use a real gun. Sasuke's wounds weren't immediately problematic, but left untreated and he would've died. He was in surgery for awhile to get the bullet out and now he was asleep with drugs in his system.

Sakura had also been taken into emergency care for ex-rays in case glass got under her skin. He was glad that Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji had spotted her in the car when they did. Or else by now she'd be dead, or worse. She was still getting her cuts cleaned and covered and Naruto almost wanted to snicker at the mental image of Sakura looking like a mummy.

"D-don't worry about it, N-naruto-kun." Hinata replied fiddling with her fingers. "I-I mean…Shino-kun p-pointed out that we were t-the c-closest to the h-housing s-so..."

"Even still, you saved us, so I'm grateful!" He added flashing her his famous Uzumaki smile.

Her face seemed to relax from that nervous girl and she smiled back softly. "Naruto-kun…"

"Yea?" He asked.

Hinata blushed lightly. "Well I…I just…um…nevermind!"

"Huh…okay?" He replied giving her a confused look before the door opened and Ino and Sakura entered.

"Hey." Naruto greeted flashing the girls a smile and looking over the wrappings on Sakura's arms. At least it didn't look to bad.

"Hey." Ino replied waving and walking over there. "Sorry to interrupt and all, but I was wondering if we could steal Hinata from you."

"Uh…sure… wait, why would you need my permission? Isn't that Hinata's decision?" Naruto asked.

Ino giggled. "Nevermind, Naruto. We're having girl bonding time in the cafeteria. Temari and Tenten are already down there and since Sakura just got finished with her mummification, we thought we'd drop in and steal Hina. Oh, and visit you dorks." She finished.

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked not being able to take her eyes off Sasuke.

"Yep!" Naruto assured her. "He'll be fine; he's Sasuke, so he'll be good as new in no time! Anyway, he's still on all those drugs so he's probably pain free. Just asleep and probably dreaming about Candy Mountain."

"Candy Mountain?" Ino asked. "Really now…I don't know what to say to that."

"And yet, you're still talking." He replied.

"U-um…I-I'll go…you probably need to rest as well Naruto-kun." Hinata chimed in before Ino could kill him for his little comment. Boy did Ino have a temper sometimes.

"Great let's go then!" Ino replied apparently forgetting about what Naruto said. Either that, or Hinata just saved his life for the second time in 24 hours.

"Go ahead guys, I'll catch up in a little, but I wanna talk to Naruto first." Sakura commented.

Hinata looked at her smile guessing it was fake. Ino decided the same thing.

"Uh…sure, don't take too long, kay? Tenten and Temari aren't known for their…" Ino sighed. "Patients." She finished acting like she was remembering something painful.

"Sure, just tell 'em my mummification took longer then expected so I told you to go on ahead." The pinkette suggested.

Ino laughed. "Yea, yea, let's go Hina." She grabbed the black haired silver eyed female and skipped out the room. "She's probably just worried knowing Sakura." Ino commented as soon as they were out of ear-shot.

"So, you're injuries don't look too bad." Naruto commented staying his usual cheerful self. "I'm glad, cause y'know I kind of freaked out a little when you weren't at the housing. Lucky Shikamaru caught sight of you in that car and got you out. Even if most of your injuries were caused by his rescue attempt…" He trailed off after that.

"I'm fine." She assured him then looked him over. His head was wrapped in gauze but that seemed to be it for his injuries.

"Hit my head." Naruto commented as he noticed her looking at it. "Since I got a concussion they want me to stay overnight, but these beds are just so damn uncomfortable. I think I'll end up sleeping in one of the chairs before the nights out." He chuckled a little.

She looked over at Sasuke. "He's been asleep this whole time." It was a statement not a question but Naruto nodded anyway.

"Don't worry too much Sakura-chan! Even if Sasuke was awake he'd probably just be a pain in the ass. He hates hospitals, so he'd probably do everything he can to defy bed rest as much as possible…"

"He's not going to be okay." Sakura interrupted knowing better. When your brother tries to kill you, you don't tend to be all happy-go-lucky afterwards. Not that Sasuke ever was…

She looked like she was going to cry. That's what amazed Naruto so much about his new teammate. She worried too much, and she was no crybaby, but here she was about to cry because she knew Sasuke wouldn't. The guy was immune to tears and somehow she already knew that.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He had a concussion so what, this girl needed a hug. "Sasuke never talks about anything like, feelings. It took me months to figure them out and sometimes, he still can confuse me. But he's never been more confusing since when you showed up. Ever since you got here, he's said and done things I never thought that he would. He even talked to you and for the life of me I could not figure out why. I thought it was something, but it's a lot more then that. You haven't even been here for two weeks and already…I can tell…" He trailed off. "And I completely understand why."

"What are talking about?" She asked getting confused now.

"Nothing, he'll tell you himself when the time arrives." Naruto replied pulling back and releasing her from his Naruto hug. "You should probably head down now. We've already been here awhile and I can't imagine you having already had something to eat, and if so how cause they haven't fed me yet."

"Yea…thanks Naruto." She replied then stepped up on her tippie toes and kissed his cheek. "Y'know, maybe you should spend some more time with Hinata." She added.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nevermind, blondie." She replied with a giggle before she left the room glancing at Sasuke a little as well who still seemed asleep. Sakura walked downstairs wondering how her teammate couldn't figure out the simple feelings the Hyuuga felt for him. Hinata not Neji, because that might be a little weird.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking something awfully similar about his pink haired teammate not being able to figure out the feelings his other teammate held for her.

* * *

**NearKunn: I don't consider any of my chapters filler. At least one moment if not more is important for future events! A little short I know…but I just kinda felt like ending it there.**

**Naruto: You can't end it now!**

**NearKunn: I meant the chapter, not the story itself.**

**Sasuke: Damnit!**

**NearKunn: What was that?**

**Sasuke: O.O I mean…I'll be good.**

**NearKunn: That's what I thought I heard. Anyway, I asked my four favorite characters to please do the preview for the next chapter so please guys take it away!**

***crickets sound***

**NearKunn: Where is everybody?**

**Sasuke: They had the wits to run away as soon as you declared they were your favorite characters. **

**NearKunn: But you and Naruto didn't run away! XD**

**Naruto: That's because last time one of us ran away, you shot him. *looks at Sasuke***

**Sasuke: And it hurt.**

**NearKunn: *giggles* Alright! Everyone who didn't make the cut as the top four, take it away.**

**Suigetsu: I don't want to do a preview, so instead…Merry Fucking Christmas!**

**Itachi: It's so not Christmas time…Anyway, review bitches! Or I'll get Sasori to use his puppet master jutsu or whatever the crap he dead to make you review and call NearKunn an amazing writer!**

**Sai: Even if we all know she's actually a hack and bitch. =]**

**Sasuke: Finally someone else understands!**

**NearKunn: YOU ALL SUCK!**


	12. Awoke

**Awoke**

**Warning: Epically bloody scene ahead! Flashback attack!**

**Suigetsu: *screams like a little girl and runs away***

_Sasuke looked up towards the sky as he ran. The sun was already setting and he guessed he had about thirty minutes to get home. How could he have been so stupid? As soon as that sun sets he's basically food on legs. Luckily he didn't have much farther to go._

_He made it inside the compound and slowed down. Vampires didn't enter the Uchiha compound. It was the equivalent of a graveyard. One foot on the ground here, was one foot in the grave. That was why even at night here, people would without fear room around as long as they remained inside the compound._

_He'd expected to see a few people wondering around as usual, but it seemed…empty. The sun had set now and he looked around anxiously. There were no lights, no people. It was like a ghost town, dark and empty. Fear set in and he shivered feeling as the cold night took over for the warm day. Something wasn't right. _

_The impeccable feeling of being watched settled in and he looked around in every direction. Nothing, not even the smallest sound of a cricket invaded the night's silence. That wasn't a good sign. He broke out running again, he needed to get home, he'd be safe there. Safe with his Mother and Father. A stench began to rise in the air, turning the corner he realized what it was._

_His eyes widened and he felt the sudden urge to lurch. There in the street, people whom he recognized. He knew them from somewhere; if he'd never spoken to them he at least knew they were all members of his family. They were dead. _

_Blood was spread in every direction. Splattered against houses, puddles in the street. Some of his family was covered in it. Some of them were torn to pieces beyond recognition. His eyes closed in an attempt to block out the sight. This was a dream, when he opened them, the sight would be gone._

_His eyes opened to reveal the same scene. Blood. He shook his head and began running again past every body trying to avoid stepping in the many pools of blood. He ran straight to his house passing by a couple building that were burning to the ground lit aflame as if they were a giant bonfire. The door to his home was missing, broken down he entered and looked around, it was quiet and dark here as well._

_The living room was empty, the kitchen was empty, the dinning room…empty. He glanced around, paranoia rising even higher. He still felt as if he was being watched. He ran towards his Father's study. It was the only place left. He'd been right, but he wished he wasn't._

_More blood splattered everywhere. And two bodies left lying on the floor. His Mother and Father._

_His breathing accelerated. Sweat gathered on his brow._

_They weren't moving._

_They weren't breathing._

_They were dead._

_**Thump.**_

_The sound made his heart pound even faster then it already was. It came from the upstairs. He could hear the footsteps slowly walking across the upstairs floor. He heard the first stair taken by these footsteps creak slightly as pressure was added on it. Little by little the steps got closer until he knew they were just outside the door he had recently just came in through._

_Sasuke turned to face it and backed away as slowly as he could. He forced his breathing into silence and took small soft steps backwards._

"_Thu-thump, thu-thump." A voice spoke. "Ah, the sound of a scared beating heart."_

_The door latch detached and it slowly opened._

"_Behind door number one, a scared little piglet just begging to be devoured."_

_The man stepped in the room. He was covered in blood from head to toe. His hair was long and black but also spiky. His eyes were red indicating he had recently fed. For a few hours after a Vampire has human blood, their eyes will glow red. They return to normal after that. That was what his Father had taught him._

"_I had a good meal; desert is surly on the menu." _

_Sasuke was a smart kid, but even the dumbest kid alive could catch the not so hidden meaning behind that sentence. Sasuke backed away toward the back door._

"_Thinking of running?" The man disappeared from his view._

_Sasuke could feel a presence behind him but acted oblivious before reaching to something that lay on the counter beside the door and tossing it at him._

_The sound of a hiss erupted past the man's lips as he was hit with Holy water and Sasuke took the opportunity to run away. He had a good minute where he wasn't followed and had made it outside the gate within that time span. As stated before, Sasuke was smart, so he knew that no one would do anything. He might as well already be dead. No one was dumb enough to open their doors at night to help a seven year old kid. _

_Any human would rather stay indoors and watch maybe listen while people of all ages were killed. Humans could live with that guilt. Better them then us. Sasuke had understood that feeling, he never agreed with it, but he understood it. However being on the other end, being the one about to be killed, he hated it._

_A cold and strong hand gripped his arm and he felt himself being tossed. He landed on the concrete ground and struggled to catch the breath he lost with impact. Before he could he was lifted from the ground and shoved hard against the wall. _

"_You fucking brat!"_

_Sasuke forced his eyes open and looked at the man. Part of his face had burn marks on it from the Holy water. Which was also probably why he was so pissed. Holy water and vampires didn't mix._

"_Ngh." The man's grip on his arms tightened making him visibly wince and close his eyes again trying to block out the pain. That was until another pain presented itself. His eyes opened again and his body instinctively struggled trying to get away from the teeth that had sunk into the right side of his neck._

_The mouth pulled away roughly and dropped him. He was caught though by strong warm arms which after opening his eyes revealed to belong to none other then Itachi. _

"_We got 'em." A girl commented before the two with Itachi chased after the vampire who had run the moment the hunter's showed up._

_Sasuke was sure he was crying, and he was clinging to Itachi refusing to let go._

"_It's okay Sasuke; it's not your fault."_

-XxX-

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to the room a light hanging over head going in and out of focus before clearing up.

He stared up for the longest moment trying to remember anything after he passed out. Anything at all, but nothing came to him.

"Yo. You're finally awake then?" Naruto's voice asked.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at the blonde who was sitting up in the hospital bed next to his with a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Hello Earth to Sasu. Welcome back to planet earth." He added.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked thinking he already knew but wanted confirmation.

"Hell, also known as a hospital where the stick sharp needles in your arm." The blonde answered simply.

Sasuke made a face at him and pulled himself up a little wincing at the slight pain.

"You shouldn't move around so much, Teme. You're on the mend." He pointed out with this tone that would normally make Sasuke want to punch him, however, considering how light headed he felt he decided to let it slide.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked now that he knew they were in a safer environment.

The blonde smiled at him adding a snicker.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're worried about, Sakura-chan." He pointed out.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little but that didn't stop the light blush that appeared on his face. "What?! No! You're stupid! I have no reason to worry about Sakura. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself!"

"Me thinks you doth protest too much." Naruto commented.

"Well you're stupid! You shouldn't think!" Sasuke exclaimed making Naruto snicker again. "Shut up!"

A female giggle from the doorway diverted both boys' attention to the door. "I heard yelling and assumed you were awake." Sakura said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again but he didn't say anything this time.

"Sakura-chan! You should've seen it the Teme was worried about you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I was not!" Sasuke defended. "I told you she could defend herself!"

Sakura giggled. "You're eyebrows twitching Sasuke-kun." She pointed out which in turn made him shut up. "Naruto, you shouldn't be stressing him out, he just woke up. You're gonna make him sick. And Sasuke-kun, quit stressing or you'll make yourself sick." She warned.

"I'm not stressing." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Are too." Naruto argued quietly, but the black haired male still heard him.

"Am not!"

* * *

**NearKunn: Kay so Sasuke's awake now and we got to have another flashback! Although, dude that's the longest flashback I think I've ever written. Without a past there can be no future.**

**Sakura: Have you been reading fortune cookies again?**

**Gaara: Cookies?**

**Temari: The cookie monster took 'em! That way Gaara! *points to the door and Gaara runs out chasing them***

**Rock Lee: Who knew Gaara was so fast! O.O**

**Kankuro: Only when cookies are involved.**

**Sakura: Hey where's Naruto and Sasuke?**

**Hinata: Good question, how about we find out!**

**Suigetsu: A.) NearKunn wrote their names in the Death Note by accident when she thought she was writing in her ff notebook.**

**Karin: B.) they got locked in NearKunn-sensei's infamous '**_**snake closet**_**' for being…bad.**

**Suigetsu: Or were they kidnapped by Itachi to do Kami-knows-what.**

**Sakura: You guess.**

**Kakashi: Don't forget to review. Or we'll tie you to a chair and make you read ****Make Out Paradise**

**Ino: BAI!**


	13. The New Theory

**The New Theory**

Hospitals had their ups and downs.

Upside was that it was relatively quiet at night. Hospitals were well guarded since they were filled with blood and humans. And not to mention the fact that it wasn't a home to anyone, so a vampire could easily walk right in. That of course was why the place was surrounded with censers if a vamp even set foot on the ground or anywhere else here, let's just say they wouldn't leave alive.

The downs were that it was so boring here and that made Sasuke more then a little restless. He wasn't the type to just lie in a hospital bed and sleep the day away. He needed to do something. He needed to move. But that was an impossible task for him at this point in time.

For one, the doctors had ordered him on strict bed rest until his shoulder and side healed a little more. And since Kakashi knew Sasuke was bound to ignore the doctors he'd asked Tsunade to enforce the matter. But Tsunade knew he would probably ignore her too since she couldn't watch him 24/7 and had asked Sakura (who could watch him like a hawk) to keep him in bed.

If he so much as moved to grab his water she would gain suspicion. Oh how a reputation pursues you in a hospital. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed trying not to wince at the pain he felt with only that slight a movement.

"You gonna yell at me for shifting to?" He asked.

"If you want me to, I will." Sakura replied looking up from her magazine.

"Are you really gonna sit in here all day and night?" Sasuke asked her.

"What else do you suppose I do?" She retorted.

"Well…it's still really early in the day." He noted looking at the clock on the wall that informed them that it was only ten o'clock.

"And?"

"Well they did say I should get some exercise." He began.

"Sasuke-kun, it's only been a week since you've been in the hospital, there is no way I'm letting you sneak out."

"You're not letting me, you're coming with me." He replied giving her a look a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No way." She argued.

He smirked and raised both eyebrows confidently.

"No way." She repeated.

-XxX-

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Sakura complained as she walked next to Sasuke on the street. "You're not healed yet, and Kakashi-sensei is going to kill me and you! Tsunade-sama is going to kill me! And I bet..."

"Sakura!" He interrupted her rant and stopped walking to look at her. "You worry way too much."

"And you don't worry enough!" She objected.

He smirked again holding back a couple chuckles. "If you're so against it, go back." He replied. "But I won't go with you. So if you wanna make sure I don't reopen my wounds and die in the middle of the street from blood loss, then just come with me without arguing. Okay?"

"I'm gonna kill you if I get in trouble for this."

"Just trust me okay? I know what I'm doing." He added.

"I'm sure you do." She mumbled pouting a little.

He laughed, okay he chuckled, but that was the closest thing to a laugh you'd ever get out of Sasuke.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Nothing." He defended putting his hands up a little in defense.

"Naruto's right, you are a Teme. I think I'll call you that from now on, Sasuke-teme."

"Oh? Well if you're gonna pout like a little child maybe I should start calling you, Sakura-chan."

"You don't get to call me that!"

"Fine, then you can't call me Sasuke-teme like that."

"Oh yea? Watch me, Sasuke-teme!" She retorted almost stomping her foot but knowing that would only prove him right about acting like a little kid.

He smiled. Like really smiled, not that smirk she had become so familiar with and she felt it take her breath away. She felt the light blush that was beginning to tinge her cheeks pink enough to match her hair.

"Alright, Sakura-chan."

**That** killed **that** moment. She kicked him in the shin and turned around. "We're going back!" She yelled trying to hide her blush with her wrath.

She could hear him chuckling as he followed her back towards the hospital.

-XxX-

Itachi didn't say anything as he looked on the scene his camera had picked up. He honestly couldn't decide whether this pink haired girl would be a good or bad thing for his plan. Then again a plan can be altered and this new development might make everything easier. But that meant he had to wait just a little longer.

He zoomed in on Sasuke and watched him follow the girl. He looked at the soft neck of his brother's and really hoped the wait was going to be worth it.

-XxX-

Naruto walked with Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji down the street towards the house where Karin stayed.

"So, you're sure Suigetsu didn't invite any vamps in?" Naruto asked.

"I watched the surveillance camera closely. He was asleep the whole time." Shikamaru answered. "And besides, there aren't any windows down there, so even if he was awake, he couldn't have let them in."

"How else could they get in?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"There is always a loop hole." The brunette added.

"I think; 'Cannot enter a human's home without being invited in' is pretty straight forward." Naruto commented.

"B-but…" Hinata began. "D-does it say that t-the human has to l-live there to invite one in?"

The three boys looked at her.

"You think they had a human sneak in so he could invite them in?" Naruto asked her.

"M-maybe…I don't know if t-that's possible though." She replied.

"There's a strong possibility she's right." Shikamaru chimed in. "It would make sense and as Neji put it, 'there's always a loop hole.'"

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Bump up security." Neji suggested. "No one ever even thought they'd use a human like that."

"We'll let Tsunade-sama know about this idea after we get done here." Shikamaru finished stopping in front of the vampire's house. Group seven usually did all the dealings with vampire contacts; it was something both Sasuke and Itachi excelled at. Naruto had learned how to deal with them from those two, and with Sasuke in the hospital, Itachi dead (or alive, however you want to put it), and Sakura keeping an eye on Sasuke, there was no other option.

Naruto was in charge of getting the information from Karin. And these three were volunteered (not by themselves except for Hinata) to go with him. The blonde pounded on the door and waited. He heard the door unlock soon after and the four of them let themselves into the house.

Karin looked at the group. "I didn't do anything wrong." She objected.

"Not yet." Naruto replied. "We're not here to hurt you; we came to get the information."

She eyed the groups suspiciously. "Where's Sasuke-kun and that pink head?"

"None of your business." Naruto replied.

She sighed. "I risked my life for you people and you can't answer a small question like that."

"Some life, you're dead." Naruto retorted.

"So? I may be dead, but at least I'm not a complete dumbass like you."

Shikamaru snickered then.

"Hey!" The blonde objected.

"Well she's right." Shikamaru defended.

"And anyway, I want my money first." Karin demanded puffing her cheeks at Naruto before looking at Shikamaru with the look she usually gave Sasuke. She then gave Neji the same look and both the brunettes looked at **anything** else feeling uncomfortable.

"You got something against blonde guys?" Naruto mumbled.

"Only when they're as stupid and unattractive as you." She retorted.

He glared for a second before giving up. "Hinata? Sasuke-teme gave you the money right?"

She nodded and pulled out the two one hundred dollar bills from her pocket. "Y-yes…here." She replied.

Karin looked at her for a moment then at the money in her hand. "Here." She tossed a large folder at Naruto that was full of information which he caught rather clumsily.

He opened it and looked at the contents then nodded to Hinata who handed her the money.

"Next time I'll charge extra for Sasuke-kun not being here." Karin commented.

-XxX-

"These are defiantly the two guys who had kidnapped Sakura." Shikamaru commented looking at the profiles for the two guys. Sasori's death certificate dated back to the 1940s, but Deidara's was only from the 1990s.

"Well, at least we have names to faces now." Naruto replied looking at a couple members himself.

"Yea, but how is knowing who they are going to help us?" Kiba asked sitting backwards on a chair and looking at the two in Naruto's hand.

"Weaknesses." Sasuke answered from his seat in the kitchen. He was just glad to be out of the hospital. "This also gives us the date they died this way we'll know how long they've each been vampires."

"Once again…I ask how?"

"Younger vampires tend to be more impulsive, rash. Those who have been alive longer are more careful. They have more experience." Shikamaru answered.

"Most of the vampires we fight and kill so easily are young." Sasuke added looking away from the file of his own brother.

"Um…Teme?" Naruto asked lifting up a file that caught his eye and staring intently at the picture.

"What, Dobe?" Sasuke asked glancing at the blonde who in return passed him the file.

"Does that guy look familiar to you?" He asked.

Sasuke looked over the picture, and then did it again, and again, but it wasn't a light trick like he'd hoped. The vampire on this page was one who had been killed recently. Not even a month ago. But all these files were new. Karin couldn't have gotten information on someone who was dead two weeks ago when she only went to get this information a week ago.

Shikamaru caught the unusal sign of emotion on Sasuke's face. He was surprised that was certain. "What is it?" He asked.

"Do vampires normally come back from the dead like that?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we're fucked."

"Who is it?" Kiba asked getting slightly annoyed at being left out of the know.

"Sakura's dad." Sasuke answered tossing the file in front of both Kiba and Shikamaru. "The one Sakura killed two weeks ago."

* * *

**NearKunn: Oh snap! I didn't just do what you think I did! Wait…yep! I did it!**

**Sakura: O.O How does that work?!**

**NearKunn: *laughs manically* It means we're all gonna die!**

**Sasuke: *sighs* you have issues.**

**Hinata: Y-you're alive!**

**Naruto: Yea, what do you think happened?**

**Suigetsu: Snake closet?**

**Sasuke: *coughs***

**Naruto: Sure let's go with that!**

**Itachi: Review. NOW! If you don't, I will beat you continuously with sticks and shrimp!**

**NearKunn: Then I'll eat the shrimp cause that stuff is the shit! (NearKunn's fav food = shrimp)**

**Kakashi: Bye!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Black & White

**Black and White**

**NearKunn: Can has warning?**

**Suigetsu: You've been warned.**

**NearKunn: YAY!**

She twitched getting more and more irritated the more he blew smoke in her face. "Hidan, I swear to God, Buddha or whatever fucked up god you worship that if you don't get your cigarette mouth fucking self out of my face I will castrate you, make you eat it and bury you alive in a steel box in the middle of the fucking ocean!"

"Now, now, Miyo. Be nice." Itachi commented with a chuckle.

"Jeez, isn't your girlfriend violent?" Hidan mumbled.

"What was that?!" She demanded.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi has a question!" The masked man/boy whatever he was, he was a mystery to even the Akatsuki exclaimed.

"Well in that case I have a suggestion." Deidara began. "Tobi doesn't get to speak, hn."

"B-but senpai…!" Tobi objected.

"That's it, his voice is way too annoying, I think I'll kill him." Deidara mentioned.

"Play nice Dei-chan." Itachi commented.

"WHAT?!" Deidara yelled. "I'm older than you! You shouldn't get to talk like that…"

Itachi looked at him and something about the look in his eye made him shut up.

The tension only seemed to grow until Tobi began laughing hysterically. "Deidara-senpai's afraid of Itachi-san!"

"I AM NOT!" Deidara yelled glaring a storm up at the young or old man. No one even knew his real name let alone when he's died.

"You're all making too much noise." Sasori looked up at them. "It's distracting."

"Noise is perfectly fine, hn." Deidara replied. "Noise accompanies all the best things. Like car bombings, hn?"

"Noise is fine as long as it isn't too noisy." Kakuzu replied counting money he got from places most people in this room would rather not like to know about.

"There's a contradiction in your statement." Hidan pointed out.

"Kakuzu-senpai's making no sense!" Tobi exclaimed.

"You do realize I just might kill you right?" Kakuzu asked the masked man.

"Eh? Why? Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I think silence would make a good change within this group." Zetsu chimed in with a rather dark voice. "Ah, but then things would get boring." He added in a lighter voice.

"Heh, I think you're all stupid." Kisame mentioned stroking his sword as if it was alive.

"What'd you say?" Kakuzu asked getting a little angry.

"All of you be quiet now." A voice with obvious authority stated making them all look over to him. Standing there was a man with bright orange hair and piercings all along his face. Beside him was a girl with blue hair and a lip piercing. "Satu?"

"Yes?" A man who was sitting off by himself in a corner replied only just now looking up from the book he was using to help him ignore the rest of this odd group.

"Did you finish your job?" Pein asked.

"Of course I did. And luckily she was willing to help." He smiled sweetly.

"Good, then Haruno-san please continue with part two."

"Yes sir." Satu replied standing up and leaving the room with an unwavering sweet smile.

"Hey." Itachi managed to catch up to him in the hallway stopping him before he left. "Your daughter is the pink head right?"

"Yes." Satu replied. "And your brother's the black head. What's your point?"

Itachi smirked. "What's your ulterior motive?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

His smirk widened. "Well then, have a nice day Satu-san."

Satu nodded and walked out of the building into the night. Satu was a weird guy afraid of nothing and what he was afraid of he never showed. But Itachi was just as weird and that itself though he'd never admit it scared him. He wandered how it seemed Itachi although being the youngest out of all of them was probably the most powerful.

-XxX-

"I don't think I could honestly sit through another one of these without shooting myself." Sasuke complained closing his eyes as the commercial came on.

"You obviously don't know good television." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"If you think a bad soap opera is good television, then you don't either." He replied as she changed the channel to anything. At this rate she would've watched the weather channel and been happy with it. There was never anything good on at noon on a Tuesday.

"Oh Playhouse Disney!" She exclaimed as she managed to land on that channel.

"That's it, I'm gonna go kill myself now." Sasuke replied standing up.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked noticing how he'd gripped the arm of the couch when forcing himself to stand up.

"A little." He admitted. "But it's not unbearable." He replied. "I heal pretty fast."

She nodded in understanding before turning away and biting her lip.

"How well do you take shocking news?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?" She gave him a look that basically called him a loon.

"Shocking news? Repulsive? Scary?" He elaborated.

"I'm a hunter." She stated.

"Good point." He replied.

"Why?"

He was silent for a moment not sure how to say this. But she had to know right?

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked her voice sounding worried. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Uh…so if I told you that Naruto was dying of a cold would that bother you?" He asked seeming to chicken out. He would call it, "avoiding a rather large and unnecessary problem for the time being."

"Oh?" She replied raising an eyebrow. "And here you had me thinking it was something serious."

He sighed. Should he or shouldn't he lie to her about this. Maybe someone else telling her about it would be better. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. No doubt she'd need consoling the moment she heard the news about her father. And Uchiha's just weren't built for that much emotion. They had a small quota to fill each day and that was about it.

Naruto could probably do it, he was better at that kind of thing. But Naruto was asleep still.

"Sakura…what if I said that…" He began throat getting dry. He really wasn't good at this. He was sure he was going about it the wrong way too. "What if your father wasn't dead?" He asked.

"What?"

-XxX-

"What are you doing up so early?" Temari asked leaning against the wall of the kitchen looking at the brunette sitting at the table with a million files.

"Thinking." Shikamaru replied. "I figure one of the two of us should do it." He added flashing her a smug smirk. God she wanted to wipe that off his face.

"Oh? I didn't know your pee-sized brain was capable of that kind of thing." She replied forcing herself to keep calm.

"Touché." He replied. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." She replied.

"Yea? Kankuro snore?" He asked.

"Hell yea!" She replied. "Like a madman! And Gaara's always mumbling stuff. I hate sharing a room with them!"

"Well you're stuck until the finish rebuilding you housing."

"That's the worst part."

He chuckled. "Well maybe you could get a girl here to let you share for awhile."

"Yea maybe." She replied sitting down next to him. "What's all this anyway?"

"Files on the Akatsuki group seven got for us before the attack." Shikamaru answered letting her take a couple. "Recognize any of 'em?"

"Only Itachi. And that's only cause I knew him when he was alive." Temari answered.

"Yea…he was a good guy then."

"You got that right. You wouldn't believe how many times he'd helped our group."

"Actually I can." Shikamaru replied. "I knew him too remember."

She smiled at him.

"Besides, he's the only person in this whole world that actually made Sasuke smile." He added.

"No way!" She laughed. "I thought he face was stuck in scowl mode do to some tragic accident." Then she became serious. "But I can understand it. I think I'd probably act like Sasuke now if my brothers were taken from me like that."

"Then I'm glad your brothers are safe." Shikamaru replied.

She looked at him.

"You wouldn't be as much fun to tease if you acted like that."

"Are you always such a jerk?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered leaning in and kissing her.

Temari's face went completely red and shock was written all over her face as Shikamaru stood up and walked away.

"You should probably go back to bed." Shikamaru added before actually leaving.

She sat there for a moment in a shocked silence before a smile erupted on her face. "That bastard." She added getting up and heading back to her own room for a little more sleep until sunset.

* * *

**NearKunn: Oh my, I wrote this in what like one hour? Yea…guess that was easy.**

**Sakura: At least you wrote it.**

**NearKunn: Ah! Sorry for another late update! I was supposed to write this the other day and have it up by at least Sunday, but then my Mom fell and I spent all Saturday in the hospital cause she broke her toe pretty bad and had to have surgery. At least it was just a toe right? But she's fine and back home now confined to her room for healing. :3**

**Sasuke: *cough***

**NearKunn: Yes?**

**Sasuke: Um…I hope…ah screw it nevermind.**

**Sakura: Sasuke says: "I hope she gets better."**

**Sasuke: What she said.**

**NearKunn: Alright now, audience please note that this is unintended Uchihacest if it is implied. (Not that I mind those kinds of stories or anything…)**

**Sasuke: Ew! That's incest you people are sick.**

**Itachi: I've read some really interesting ItaSasu fics on this site…**

**Sasuke: Nii-san.**

**Itachi: Yes?**

**Sasuke: There are some things you shouldn't say out loud.**

**Sai: Well…how else shall I put this…hm…please review. *smiles***

**Suigetsu: Somehow your smile scares even me.**

**Please review! Arigato! XD**


	15. Witches & Hunters

**Witches & Hunters**

**Warning: I have no idea where this is coming from.**

**Sasuke: I think I'm going to cry.**

"Eh?" Naruto entered the living room. "Where's Sakura-chan? I thought she was keeping an eye on you?"

Sasuke sighed.

"You told her." He guessed.

"Someone had to." Sasuke replied.

"Yea, but you suck at the whole y'know, comforting thing. I figured you'd wait for me." He commented.

"I was going to, but it was…weird. It felt wrong to keep her in the dark that long."

"I wasn't gonna sleep all day y'know." Naruto defended. "Well, where'd she go?"

"Downstairs. I didn't really ask her." Sasuke answered.

"You do suck at it." Naruto replied.

"I will kick your ass." Sasuke retorted.

-XxX-

Karin whined turning the television off. Stupid day time. They never ever had any good shows on during the day. She heard the back door open. Her face remained calm and bored as she picked up a stake. Contacts tended to make a lot of enemies, usually with the people she sold out. Although she couldn't think of anyone who would get mad this time. Despite this she was always cautious. She could hold her own. Though she'd rather not.

"Karin?" The familiar voice asked from the kitchen.

She sighed and stalked into the kitchen keeping the stake in hand. "And what are we back here for? I thought you didn't need anymore favors."

"No I said I wouldn't need anymore favors unless the last one worked." He corrected. "Have they contacted you since receiving the information?"

"They called." She answered taking a seat at the counter. "They asked if I could verify each of the Akatsuki's existence. Said something about one of them being believed dead but didn't say who."

"Oh?" He asked. "Who was it that called?"

"Huh? I don't see the importance, but it was Sasuke. I could recognize his voice anytime of course." She answered.

"That one huh? I may have another favor to ask of you. It may work in your favor since you seem to be so close to the young Uchiha."

"What's the catch?" She asked.

"You are a smart one aren't you?"

-XxX-

"Um…I think if that punching bag had been living it would be begging for your forgiveness by now." Suigetsu commented.

Sakura gave him a look.

"Whoa, who fucked with you Princess?" He asked.

"No one 'fucked' with me. And I suggest you mind your own business, since you're the one in a cage locked in a basement."

Suigetsu suddenly was thanking whoever decided putting bars between him and anyone else was a good idea. He put his hands up and defense anyway. "I meant no offense please don't turn me into your newest punching bag. I may be dead, but I promise I'm more annoying when in pain." He tilted his head a little raising his eyebrows to show he was making a joke.

Sakura gave a hint of a smirk and let out of breath of air which was taken as a small laugh.

"Aha, so she laughs." He commented.

"Okay you caught me. You're too weird not to laugh at." She replied.

"Ouch, you wound me, Love."

"What is with those names?" She asked squatting in front of the cage to talk to him easier.

"Eh, I like to flatter people. Especially girls. Believe it or not I'm a bit of a flirt." He answered. "So what about you Princess, you've proven to be a flirt yourself. Honestly I'd have to say if my heart could beat it would accelerate for a beauty like you."

She smiled. "You are a flirt." She agreed. "And I do have my little talents."

"Tell me they're not naughty, Princess; I think I'd die a little if such a sweet little girl like you was so dirty."

"I have my talents." She repeated.

He chuckled a little suddenly wishing these bars weren't here anymore. Such a big change from previous thoughts but oh well.

"And I'd like to think I'm not a little girl." She added.

"To me, you're all little girls. Especially Sasuke."

"You don't get along." She guessed.

"First impressions always stick." He replied. "And since my first impression was a kid calling me stupid and opening the door to hit me with sunlight…yea…I don't think it was a good one."

"Yea that sounds like something he'd do." She agreed.

"But he's not really important right now don't you think? I'd rather you talked more, Love."

She looked around. "I bet you're pretty bored down here." Deciding she would talk to him a little longer. Somehow she'd felt calmer after he began talking to her. Vampire in a cage or not. He was pretty much harmless anyway.

"Yea well, there are only so many death threats you can receive from Tenten before you actually begin to fear for your life. But I digress." Suigetsu replied. "And what about your life? Are you mad at someone or is you're destructing punching bags a normal thing?"

"I'm not mad. Well…" she sighed. "It's difficult."

"I catch on. I mean, you can believe the little devils you call teammates about me being stupid or not."

"I don't think you're stupid." She replied.

"Oh?" He asked.

"They call you that cause it bothers you. They do the same to each other, so believe it or not, they might actually have a slight liking for you."

"Something tells me that couldn't happen. I mean, they both have their reason I guess, but neither are exactly vampire lovers y'know."

"Well, I never said 'love' did I?" She asked.

"At least you're friendly. But you have your reasons too don't you? For hated my kind I mean."

"I like to give people a chance." She replied.

"Well thanks for the chance."

"No prob. You're actually kinda nice to talk to." She admitted.

"Aw, is it cause I'm so good at flattering you, Princess?" He asked.

"We'll see." She replied getting up.

He stood as well in his cage and leaned against the bars. "Is it midnight?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're about to leave, I was hoping you weren't pulling a Cinderella on me, Princess."

"Nah, I'm not very good at the housekeeping thing. And I can't sow to save my life." She replied. "I think I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed."

"Ah, to sleep your worries away." He commented with a sigh. "But I don't know about the shower, you already smell so nice."

"Aw, it's so weird that you like the smell of my sweat." She mentioned.

"It's nice sweat." He replied.

"Once again I say: that's so weird." She replied with a smile. "Goodnight, Suigetsu."

"Night, Love." He replied as she walked up the stairs.

-XxX-

Kakashi walked into the lounge looking for his underlings who all seemed to have scattered. What he found was Naruto and that woman. How did she get in?

"Hey there, Kakashi." She greeted. "Still a pervert?"

"Anko…who let you in?" He asked looking at Naruto.

"Like hell I did. She just walked in and told me she'd find unimaginable ways of toture if I didn't go fetch you!" He complained.

"You like it." She replied.

"No, no I really don't. You're psychotic you know that right?" Naruto asked sounding completely serious.

"Naruto, could you go find Sasuke and Sakura. I need to talk to you three." Kakashi mentioned.

"Really?!" Naruto asked jumping at the chance to get away from Anko. That lady has been one of the creepiest living things he's met since he started being a hunter. And with good reason. "Later!" With that he ran out of the room to find his teammates.

"I'm not sure if I should be faltered or angry that I scare young kids…" She commented.

"Don't worry you scare most people." Kakashi replied.

"Why'd you send him to get them?" She asked.

"To get him to leave for now. How did you get in?"

"The front door. Asuma let me in." She replied. "But thanks for showing up when you did, I was about to go look for you (since Naruto was refusing). You saved me that trouble…"

"What are you doing here?" He asked interrupting her.

"Jeez Sunshine, let me get to that…"

"Anko." Kakashi said using his no bullshit tone of voice.

She sighed before reaching up and combing her fingers through her pony tailed purple hair. "We're having a bit of trouble." She mentioned.

"Should I take this opportunity to say, 'I told you so?'" He asked.

"Should I take this opportunity to throw a book at you?" She asked.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Good question." She replied. "Mikki disbanded everything suddenly and disappeared. This caused a riot, our guards disappeared and our…captives got away."

"What?!" Kakashi asked.

"That's what I said." She pointed out.

"Anko, this is serious! All of them got out?!" He demanded.

"Yes, all of them. And I do mean all. And I am too taking this serious, probably more then anyone else! So don't you dare start lecturing me!" Anko defended.

"Does Tsunade know about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, she's supposed to send out the code red alert to every housing that's still up and running which includes yours despite all the recent attacks. Every member of every housing is to be on duty tonight." She answered. "And believe it or not, but those of us who haven't disappeared are also going to be out tonight."

"Great, just what we need, a bunch of witches running around." He replied.

"Oh we could say the same about you, after all, you guys are nothing but human. The only you'll serve is to get in our way." She retorted. "However, since these things were under our care we will be out tonight retaining each and everyone. Demons don't have the restrictions of vampires. They can enter a humans home whenever they want which means all your jobs have suddenly intensified. You've had it way too easy up til now."

"Great. I really don't think this is going to end well." He commented.

"You never do."

**NearKunn: I'm starting to feel like I'm not a very good person.**

**Sasuke: Really? You only just now started to think that?**

**NearKunn: You're mean!**

**Sakura: *sighs* Will you please just get on with it?**

**NearKunn: Okay guys! So guess what?! This is apparently my most popular story yet! YAY! I'd like to believe it's cause I'm such an amazing author.**

**Sasuke: *laughing hysterically***

**NearKunn: *hits him with gun from prop table* Anyway…so yea, review!**

**Naruto: If you don't review, I just might have to use my Ninja Centerfold on you.**

**Sasuke: I don't see how that could work on anyone.**

**Naruto: *uses jutsu and turns into a girl***

**Sasuke: *nosebleed***

**Sakura: You guys are idiots.**

**Itachi: Flame the story and you can be assured that we will find methods of torture you never knew existed.**

**Suigetsu: Wow, no wander Sasuke's afraid of you.**

**Itachi: Really? O_O**

**Suigetsu: You're my new hero! :)**

**Itachi: Aw, thank you! X3**

**Sakura: You're all idiots.**


	16. Creepy Crawlies

**Creepy Crawlies**

**Warning: NaruHina ahead**

**Sasuke: SWERVE! SWERVE! DO IT NOW!**

Naruto walked down the hallway. The housing wasn't this big was it? Surely Sasuke and Sakura hadn't been eaten by the house. He was probably just missing them too. Damn it.

A small squeak rang from one of the rooms and Naruto suddenly dropped whatever he was doing and burst through the door. With all that's happened recently he's been quite paranoid. However after catching sight of who (or really what she was wearing) had squeaked he automatically flushed red. "Um…sorry." He commented figuring he should just leave now.

You see when he'd opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Hinata wearing nothing but a towel and standing on a chair.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed also flushing red. Suddenly she squeaked again and jumped off the chair only to run behind Naruto and grab his sleeve putting the blonde between her and whatever had scared her so badly.

"Eh?" He asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's moving! It keeps getting closer to me!" She yelled frightened.

That was when Naruto noticed what she meant. Crawling along her floor was a spider. It wasn't even that big. That's when Naruto just started laughing. "You're afraid of a spider?" He asked.

"I-it's. N-no, I mean…w-well…AH!" She screamed again when it crawled a little in their direction.

He laughed again. "It won't hurt you." He added grabbing a small notebook she had on her dresser. He walked over to it and let it crawl on the notebook before taking it to the window and letting it outside onto a tree branch. "There, now it's gone."

She stared at him for a moment too embarrassed to say anything.

"You're so weird, Hinata. You'll face a vampire down without any fear, but you freak out around bugs?"

"N-no! I-its just…spiders…they're…they…" He didn't think that her face getting redder by the second was very healthy.

"Maybe you should take a breath and calm down." He suggested.

She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose and letting it out through her mouth. She then bowed her head a little only to open her eyes and remember that she was still naked besides the towel. So the skin she had managed too slightly return to its natural color went red again.

"U-um…Naruto-kun…could you…um…please leave." She finally said trying her best not to stutter as she kept her eyes on the ground.

Naruto managed to catch her meaning and blushed a little at the reminder. "Oh, yea. Um…yea…later." With that he quickly walked past her and out of her room shutting the door behind him as he left.

It wasn't until after he was a little ways down the hallway he realized that he was still holding her small notebook. He would've taken it back, but he'd already walked in on her once today. So he began flipping through it until his name caught his attention. There was a date at the top which was about five years ago. The date was the day he first showed up here.

'_Kakashi-san is now a sensei and his replacement for group seven showed up yesterday. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and…*blush* he's kinda cute.'_ Naruto blushed when he read that realizing that this was a diary. _'He passed the test so he gets to stay, and he's really nice. Except it's only his second day and I think Sasuke-kun wants to kill him. I really hope he doesn't. Itachi-san seems to like him though, or I think. Itachi-san doesn't show much emotion.'_ He silently agreed with that. _'But I'm really glad he gets to stay, I really like him. Naruto Uzumaki. Hehe His mom dropped by today and I can see where he gets his nice attitude. I think…that Naruto-kun is my first crush.'_

It was like for a moment that he'd just been hit by a ton of bricks.

A door behind him opened and he jumped suddenly closing the book and turning around as if he hadn't just been reading Hinata's diary.

"Oh, Hinata hey! Yea, I forgot to give you your di…NOTEBOOK (!) back!"

Her face went completely red again knowing what he was holding.

"I didn't read anything though, so here." He handed it back to her. "I gotta go read…I mean I gotta find! Yes! I gotta go find my notebook! No! I meant teammates…" Silence. "Later!" He added suddenly before running off down the hallway.

As he entered the hallway he found Sasuke exiting the group seven bathroom and immediately tackled him. "Ohmygod, teme! I think I love you!"

"What the hell?!" Sasuke demanded from where he was now on the ground having been tackled by an idiot. He hadn't exactly been expecting that.

"Damnit man! I love you! Thank you so much for not killing me!"

"What are you talking about dumbass and get the fuck off me?!"

Sakura opened her bedroom door being surprised awake by the sound of a loud thud outside her room only to find Naruto sitting atop Sasuke. "Whoa," She smirked over at them. "Y'know, you could've told me you guys were gay. I'm an accepting person."

Sasuke knocked Naruto off him. "I'm not gay. He on the other hand might be."

"I am not!" Naruto objected. Getting back on his feet. "I'm just happy!"

"Y'know gay means 'happy' right?" Sakura asked leaning against the door frame to watch the odd show.

"Thank you for the input Sakura-chan…" Naruto replied.

"Anytime." She retorted. "So what's got you so happy?" She asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He replied.

"I just found out that my father who died twice is alive again, try me."

"Point taken. Listen, I think…I think Hinata might like me."

Sasuke tried really hard not to laugh. "Sorry, I going to walk away now and laugh at your complete and utter stupidity."

"Huh? Oh, right! Wait! Yea, Kakashi-sensei told me to find you two."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't say but…"

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted. The blonde looked at him. "If Kakashi had wanted us to know something, he would have told you what it was and had you tell us later."

"Uh…so?"

"So he only told you to find us, probably because he wanted you gone."

Naruto was silent for a moment taking this in. "Aw, damnit, I spent half an hour looking for you two for nothing?!"

"There you are." Kakashi commented as he walked into the hallway with Anko. "I was about to start looking for one of you."

"Sensei, you suck." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey! Respect your elders! We all know Kakashi's just an old tired man!" Anko spoke up.

"I really hate you." Kakashi commented with what looked like a smile behind his mask. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"How healed are your wounds?"

"They're fine." Sasuke replied. And they were, most of the time.

Sakura sighed but didn't say anything. There was no point in arguing although she was kind of worried about where this was going.

"Look, you three will have to go out tonight. Tsunade-sama is about to issue a code red." Kakashi mentioned.

Sasuke blinked back his shock. Sakura's eye widened a little. And Naruto was suddenly confused.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

-XxX-

"Oh the cool clean air of night! How I missed working with you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed placing his hands in his pockets. It was getting colder out as it was getting closer to fall.

"Don't you think it's a little too quiet out tonight?" Sakura asked.

"She's right Naruto. Keep your guard up." Kakashi warned. He whacked away the hand that was about to poke him for the millionth time that night. "Are you five?!"

"Might as well be. Although…I was a bully when I was little. So many kids were frightened that I'd turn them into a newt." Anko mentioned.

"A newt?" Kakashi asked giving her a look.

"It's that damn movie." She replied.

"Ah, life wouldn't be the same without _Monty Python_." Naruto commented.

"Why are you here anyway, Anko?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Tsunade-sama asked me to help your team out. With Mikki gone, I'm basically in charge of the witches housing." She replied. "Which means I'm in a place of power!"

"We're doomed." Kakashi sighed.

A scream was heard and the group of five all turned to find…

**NearKunn: And I'm a bitch!**

**Sakura: NO! YOU'RE HORRIBLE!**

**NearKunn: Thank you! XD So like inspiration has completely attacked me! So I should be cool with updates for at least a little while. That is unless I get grounded or something unexpected pops up, then you're screwed. Shadow says hi btw (my g-ma's new puppy).**

**Naruto: RAMEN! O.O oh, I mean… REVIEW!**

**Itachi: Reviews will be gladly accepted, not reviewing is intolerable.**

**NearKunn: So, I got this review actually a couple chapters ago, and it basically said that my story sucked…but they said it in such a nice way that it made me happy…? Idk, so if you're gonna flame take an example off this person and please be nice about it. I thank this person for being so kind.**

**Naruto: If you flame and aren't nice, then you can be made into meat pies. Like in **_**Sweeny Todd**_**.**

**Itachi: That is if you dare to flame in the first place. *creepy smile***

**Suigetsu: Hey, Sasuke would it be weird if I said I think I love your brother.**


	17. Differences

**Difference**

Sasuke had a small moment to brace himself before she collided into his chest.

"Sasuke-kun! They attacked my house! It was completely destroyed! And they tried to kill me!" Karin exclaimed holding onto him despite his attempts to get her to let go.

"Who attacked you?" Naruto asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked suddenly calm.

"Let go." Sasuke finally said pulling away from her grasp and stepping back from her.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm really scared!" She added.

"You look scary." Naruto mumbled.

"Scary's better then stupid." She retorted.

"I'm not stupid and you're a bitch!" Naruto shot back.

"So what? Do you honestly think bitch bothers me, dumbass? Come up with something I haven't heard!"

"Dobe shut up." Sasuke interrupted just as Naruto was about to talk. Honestly if he could go one moment without Naruto picking a fight with someone…that would be the day.

Naruto only glared in response and was about to say something about temes interrupting when they shouldn't, but Anko interrupted this time.

"Aw, Uchiha's got a girlfriend." She commented to which Sasuke glared.

"You're not funny." Sasuke informed her.

"I actually found it quite amusing." Kakashi replied.

"Aw, thanks Kaka-chan." Anko replied.

"Moments gone." He decided.

"Um…shouldn't we be asking who attacked Karin and why?" Sakura suggested.

"Why? It's just Karin." Naruto replied.

"Sakura's right, we should quit messing around for now." Kakashi said suddenly all business.

"You do realize you were half the prob…" Naruto began but was cut off when Kakashi pulled the hood to Naruto's orange hoodie over his face.

"Karin, who was it that attacked you exactly?" Kakashi asked.

She suddenly turned to Sasuke. "Promise you won't get mad?" She asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I couldn't care less if they got mad, but you…please promise you won't get mad at me?" She asked.

"Karin who was it?" Sasuke asked.

She sighed. "You asked me to get names and personal information on the Akatsuki. Well they found out I was getting the info before I even gave it to you."

Kakashi looked slightly taken aback. "But they would've killed you if that were true."

"Yeah, I know." Karin replied. "I don't know what exactly their aim was but they let me give you the information anyway."

"And they didn't make any changes on what you had?" Anko asked.

"No." Karin answered resentfully. Just cause Anko asked.

"Oh, harsh much? What I do?" Anko asked. "Should I turn her into something?"

"Anko, don't turn our information source into anything." Kakashi replied.

"Was it the whole gang that attacked you or…?" Naruto began.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Karin replied.

"Naruto shut up. Karin, which members attacked you? I don't see the whole gang coming after one person." Sasuke asked her.

She stopped glaring at Naruto and pouted a little at Sasuke. "There were three of them. Hidan and Kakuzu were the first two and the third was…Sato? I'm can't remember his last name he hasn't been part of Akatsuki long and doesn't wear the cloak. He might be more underground then the rest of the group."

"Was it Haruno?" Sakura asked.

Karin looked at her.

"Haruno. His last name. Was Haruno his last name?" She elaborated.

Karin thought for a moment. "Yea, I think that was it."

"Mid-thirties, brown hair, green eyes?"

"Yea that was him."

Sakura looked away from the red-haired girl and toward the direction Karin had come from.

"Sato?" Anko asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"Haruno? How do you know him kid?" She asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at her and faked a smile. "Sato was my Father."

Anko looked taken aback for a moment before she frowned. "How old are you?" She asked suspiciously.

Sakura blinked. "Seventeen, why?"

The purple haired witch thought for a moment. "It's not possible…"

"What isn't?" Sasuke asked.

"Sato Haruno has been dead for thirty years; he couldn't be your Dad."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"He's been a vampire for thirty years and vampires can't reproduce." Anko explained.

"That's not possible." Sakura replied. "He was my Father. He lived at our house. He played with me and my cousins. He went out in daylight. His body wasn't cold. He had a heart beat. And he never once tried to eat anyone. Not when Mother cut her finger, or when I scraped my knees."

"He was under witch custody twice. Once about twenty years ago and just recently right before everything got all fucked up in the hunter association." Anko commented. "Both times he was a vampire."

"C'mon. Sakura, Sasuke take midflank. Anko up front with me, and Naruto take Karin with you in the rear. We're heading over there to check it out." Kakashi commanded decided now was as good as any other time to take control.

Luckily the group followed their orders for once in silence. Even Naruto. He looked at Sakura for a moment to make sure she was okay.

"Let's go."

-XxX-

Ino yawned a little and looked around the area they were wandering.

"Tired?" Choji asked with a small smile.

"I didn't sleep all too well last night." She answered smiling back.

"Just don't fall asleep on us. We've still got all night, no breaks." He informed her.

She whined. "Y'know sensei," She began catching Asuma's attention. For a code red, there's really nothing going on around here at all."

"You're right." He agreed looking about before turning and facing his teammates.

"They probably know better then to attack at these odds since we're in such a large group." Shikamaru commented.

Asuma looked at him and thought for a moment. "Shikamaru's probably right. If we split up we might have a better chance at getting them to quit hiding."

"Isn't it more dangerous that way?" Ino asked.

He nodded. "Yes, so we won't get too far from each other. Ino, you and Choji head in the direction of the housing a little bit but stay within communication range. Shikamaru and I will continue in this direction and both groups contact the other if they get in any trouble."

"Right! On it, Sensei!" Ino agreed. "Let's go Choji!"

-XxX-

"This isn't right. The witches' prisons were emptied and there hasn't been a single problem all night." Kurenai complained looking around the area.

"I don't know last time I checked; having no problems was a good night." Kiba mentioned.

"Not when we know there is supposed to be problems." She replied.

"Yes, it is confusing." Shino commented.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious!" Kiba retorted. "I think we finally have someone who can take that title from Naruto."

"K-kiba-kun…" Hinata began.

"Alright that's enough!" Kurenai interrupted. "Let's try to get through tonight without you two bickering like an old married couple."

"Yes, we do sound quite a lot like Naruto and Sasuke." Shino commented quietly.

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

**NearKunn: ZOMG! I'M FINALLY FREE! Due to finals and stupid y'know stuff…(the game called Life) this is wayyy late.**

**Itachi: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: What's wrong with you?**

**NearKunn: So here you go! THANK YOU FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY! Now do as I have told you to do Sasu!**

**Sasuke: *sighs* fine. Only cause you're evil. Alright...**

**Sakura: Well?**

**Sasuke: I can't do it. It's too nice.**

**Sakura: FINE! I'LL DO IT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABYGIRL1998!**

**NearKunn: YAY! happy birthday! this person is a faithful reviewer and an awesome best friend here online!**

**Itachi: So review.**

**Anko: ONTO THE NEXT!**


	18. Just Before Sunrise

Just Before Sunrise

"Is it time yet?" Deidara asked playing with the device in his hand somewhat carefully.

"Patience is a virtue, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi exclaimed.

"At the very least let me kill him, hn!" He then complained glaring at Tobi.

"What I do? I'm a good boy!"

"Please shut up, before I kill you both. We're trying to be inconspicuous." Sasori commented.

"You failed." Kankuro commented shooting at them.

Sasori sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to act early then."

"Not by much Sasori-senpai!"

"Look hunters do us all a favor and kill, Tobi first, hn." Deidara complained pressing the button on his device.

-XxX-

"What the hell was that?" Naruto exclaimed after the noise quieted.

"Sounded like an explosion…" Anko began but was interrupted with that dreaded sound.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

"Looks like Ibiki's team ran into a little trouble." Kakashi explained.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

"Asuma-sensei's as well." Sakura added looking at her own emergency beeper.

"I wander which team you should be more worried about? Theirs or yours?" That damned voice asked sounding smug as ever.

"Ah, sounds like he's back." Naruto commented.

Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist as the whole group looked for the source of the voice.

"Uwah! I'm so happy! I wanted so badly to play with you again!" Miyo exclaimed happily from wherever they were hiding. "There are more to play with this time, Itachi-sama!"

Itachi seemed to chuckle his voice close enough to make both Sakura and Sasuke turn as if he was behind them. Nothing.

"You want to play?" Anko asked. "Well, I've never really been partial to these invisible games. However…"

Sakura squeaked a little at the sight of snakes coiling around them. She never did like snakes.

"They're pretty easy." Anko finished as the snakes all went out in different directions and up trees as if under her command.

"Unorthodox as always, Anko." Kakashi commented.

"You like it." She replied.

Miyo screamed and jumped out of a tree. "Those things are nasty! That isn't fair play! Itachi-sama!" She put on her cute pout face as she complained.

"True, but we weren't necessary going to play fair either remember?" Itachi replied appearing next to her.

Kakashi smirked. "You always did, fail at secrecy, Itachi."

Itachi returned the action his a little more smug though. "With you as a teacher no wander none of your students are any good."

_Bang!_

Itachi moved to look at his little brother.

Sasuke held the gun in the air his eyes were on Itachi's feet only so he could know when his older brother decided to move.

Itachi then glanced at his shoulder where Sasuke had shot him.

"Hurts like a bitch don't it?" Sasuke asked. "I suggest we quit playing around. The other teams are in need of some help after all."

"_Beep, beep, beep."_

"Team 8." Kakashi informed them.

"Your team will be needing the most help." Itachi commented. "Witch or not."

"Charming as ever, Uchiha. Please allow one of us to kill you." Anko replied.

-XxX-

Hinata could hear the gun shot from inside the park and after a moment it seemed a lot more sounds were coming from it. She knew it was Group 7 there, but they were having problems of their own.

"Hinata, we'll get to them. Keep your mind on the task." Kiba warned.

She nodded and returned her attention to the two Vampires attacking their group.

The girl disappeared from sight for a moment and Hinata turned around a now fresh cut on her arm.

"Hinata." Kiba warned.

"I can handle it, Kiba-kun." She replied. Her stutter was completely gone, no sense of fear anywhere near her. There were only a few times that that ever happened. And it was the only time Kiba ever felt afraid of little Hinata.

She pulled out her gun and got ready for a fight. They weren't going to lose here. She had to get to Naruto. Call it loyalty.

-XxX-

Sasuke braced himself when Itachi flashed from his vision.

"Teme! Duck!" Naruto warned.

There were only a few times Naruto and Sasuke would get away with telling each other what to do, and that was when one was in danger. So Sasuke listened to his blonde teammate ducking from the high kick to his head and turning around to sweep his leg at the attacker not once looking up to his face.

Sakura however did look at him. So this was Sasuke's brother?

She pulled out a gun of her own and took off the safety immediately turning to point it at Miyo who had been coming up behind her. "Nice try." She commented.

Miyo giggled. "So you'll play with me then?" She asked. "Good. Sato-san misses you."

Sakura blinked back the momentary shock at her words. "I'm not playing with you. And I really do hope you burn in hell once you finally get there."

She smiled in response. "Well, I hope you don't take too long to join me."

A skinny pink eyebrow raised in question to her statement. "Hell, huh? Never really liked the idea. But y'know what. If that's what awaits so be it. It'll just have to wait a long time for me."

"Is that so?"

_Flash._

Sakura covered her ears the ground not far from her blowing to pieces.

_Flash, flash, flash._

The explosions continued about the group a dust cloud overtaking them.

Sakura felt a kick to the ribcage and she fell backwards enough so that her back hit a tree, but at least she was out of the dust cloud.

"Finally! Could Deidara-baka have been any slower?" Miyo complained.

"I can hear you, you dumb broad!" Deidara yelled at her mad by that nickname she insisted on calling him by.

"Sorry we're late Itachi-senpai!" Tobi announced happily. "We ran into a little trouble with the hunters!"

"I don't normally like keeping people waiting but it was unavoidable. But we took care of them." Sasori added. Ugh, Sakura felt like chucking a rock at that damned redhead's red head!

"Should I remind you who's dumb here?" Miyo yelled ignoring the others and focusing on Deidara. "And you're more of a broad then me! For crying out loud, all that's missing is the breasts!"

Deidara was about to say something else but wasn't given the chance.

"It doesn't matter now. You two can continue this argument later. For now…"

The dust suddenly moved out of the way turning itself into a cone shape as if it was a tornado before it dissipated completely revealing Anko. "Children please, argue amongst yourselves later. For now, please try to keep your stupidity to a minimum. I'd hate to learn it's contagious."

"Ever tactful, Anko." Itachi replied.

"I liked it." Kakashi replied a barely conscious Naruto on his back.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked quietly helping Sakura up.

Sakura checked herself. "Yea, just a rather large and painful bruise."

"Well you got off better then the, Dobe. Hit his head again." He commented.

"ShutupTeme!" Naruto said. Although they were sure as Naruto was speaking into Kakashi's back and everything he said was muffled.

"You?" She asked him noticing how he was keeping his arm in tight.

"Bad landing." He offered.

Sakura looked around.

"Where's Karin?"

-XxX-

Shikamaru paused and stared his opponent down for a long moment, taking this time to catch his breath. He glanced at Asuma-sensei laying facedown in the dirt just passed this bastard. No raise of chest with breath. No movement. He looked to his side at Ino. She was unconscious still alive and leaning against the wall. She was fine say for where she banged her head.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

He checked the emergency beeper again. It was Group Seven now. They were all dropping like flies. This wasn't good. He checked the time. Ten more minutes until sunrise.

…

Ten more minutes.

"Choji!" He called to his teammate.

The food lover looked at him determined now. Asuma-sensei was dead. He knew. They couldn't loose this battle.

"We're group ten. You and I, we were ten when we first met. You're favorite time of day is ten o'clock in the evening. Mine is ten o'clock in the morning. Tens our number, keep that in mind."

He tossed his chubby best friend the emergency beeper. Choji looked down at the beeper in noticed the time. "Right."

"Good. I hope you're ready."

"If I wasn't, then all that training would've gone to waste."

-XxX-

Hinata let her hands fall to her sides.

"What happened?" Kiba asked patting Akamaru who was also starting to relax as the Vampires scent was getting farther away.

"They retreated." Shino answered.

"It's too close to sunrise."

"They aren't going near the park." Hinata noted sensing them from the opposite direction. It took skill as a hunter to sense a Vampire like that. "But there are more there then before."

"Yes, Group Seven sent off the alert a moment ago." Shino commented.

Kurenai felt her phone vibrating and answered immediately.

"_Thank God! No one's answering!"_ Temari exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"_Nothing. We're all fine mostly."_ She answered. _"Gaara and Kankuro both got hurt pretty badly. Have you answered any of the calls for help?"_

"We're close enough to the park, that's where Group Seven's at."

"_Alright. Ibiki-sensei and I are pretty close to Shika-Group Ten…so we'll head over there."_

"Good idea." She replied.

"_Stay out of trouble, Sensei!"_

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Kurenai hung up the phone and turned to her team. "Hurry, we won't know what to do for Group Seven til we get there so we'd better run."

"Right!" Hinata agreed looking towards the park.

"Hurry!"

**NearKunn: Well fuck I think that's long enough for this chapter don't chu?**

**Sakura: You bitch!**

**NearKunn: Heheh *sweat drop* So very sorry about another late update. Please don't kill me? *is begging on my knees* Sympathize!**

**Sakura: I don't want to.**

**NearKunn: I stepped on glass.**

**Sasuke: *is laughing to hard to breathe***

**NearKunn: YOU ALL SUCK MONKEY BALLS!**

**Naruto: What the hell happened to you when you were a kid? You're messed up.**

**NearKunn: Do you really wanna know?**

**Naruto: Not really.**

**NearKunn: Then STFU!**

**Sakura: Ugh! Fine just review okay.**

**Suigetsu: Aw, she's pouting!**

**Sakura: Am not!**

**Sai: You're even uglier when you pout.**

**Sakura: You're not even in this story Sai, so FUCK OFF!**

**NearKunn: Language pretties.**

**Sakura: Oh, go suck it.**

**NearKunn: Suck what? *oblivious***

**Sasuke: Dumbass.**

**Naruto: REVIEW! In a now like fashion. NOW!**

**Itachi: *just entered the conversation* Oh and, don't start flaming okay. It's bad for your health. Didn't y'know it was bad to smoke.**

**Anko: HAHA! That's actually pretty good.**

**Itachi: I know right. I just came up with it!**


	19. Keep Your Eyes Closed

Keep Your Eyes Closed

Kakashi glanced at the emergency beeper in his hand. In six minutes the sun would come up. The only problem is what these vampires could do to their group within that time. Naruto already seemed to be down for the count but knowing him he'd continue fighting anyway. Sasuke's arm didn't look to good but the brunette kept it close to his side. Sakura looked fairly okay and was keeping close to Sasuke. That was probably a good idea. That way if Itachi managed to catch Sasuke she could break him from the hypnosis.

He looked over at Anko and she was half ready to start tearing things apart. She always did have a bad temper.

Naruto pushed off of his back and stood. He looked wobbly but Naruto wouldn't except help knowing him.

"Kakashi!"

The silver haired male looked toward the sound. Coming to join them was squad eight and well…they looked better then themselves at least.

Hinata placed her hand gently on Naruto's back to keep him on his feet. While the rest of the team split. Kurenai heading over towards both Sasuke and Sakura while Shino and Kiba stayed with Kakashi Akamaru staying close to his master's side.

"You're a bit late." He commented.

"Be glad we could show up at all." Kiba replied his dog barking in agreement.

"Oh, I am trust me." Kakashi replied.

"Oh my!" Miyo exclaimed starting to dance happily. "We've got newcomers to play with! But we're outnumbered! That isn't fair!"

Itachi smirked. "One by one they all fall down. Isn't that so, Pein?"

Hinata gasped when Pein appeared in front of them. That isn't right. She sensed him going in a different direction away from group seven. But here were the two they'd fought already.

She felt Naruto stiffen in front of her. And she could swear she heard him growl.

"Bastard." Naruto commented lifting his gun at him.

"Actually I believe that's you, Uzumaki." He replied flashing from their vision and attacking from the side.

Naruto moved and shoved Hinata away from and attack before kicking at his head. Damn vampires for being so fucking fast.

"Naruto!" Sakura warned just in time for the blonde to notice the female coming at him from behind but even before she reached him Hinata pulled in her way making it so that she couldn't get to him.

He breathed a sigh of relief before moving again to attack Pein with a low kick to the shin and once again missed. But he didn't pause this time and tried to attack again not sure how he was still managing to remain on his feet.

Sakura was just about to go help them when (thankfully she saw it this time) she instead moved as quickly as she could away from the bomb that was tossed at their feet. She looked back noticing that both Sasuke and Kurenai-sensei took the hint and moved out of the way as well.

Still the explosion sent her flying again and she tumbled a couple times before she caught her feet. She turned around to see a pair of bright green eyes and…

-XxX-

"Sakura!" Sasuke called noticing that she stopped moving. She was frozen in place. Shaking slightly. But she didn't move her eyes dulled. "Shit."

He started running towards her but he didn't get very far before another explosion sent him flying back and away from her. The dust cloud rose and he completely lost sight of her and everyone else for that matter.

Sasuke coughed a little on the dust and pulled himself back to his feet trying to figure out which way was which.

He could her someone making a somewhat strangled sound and there were fighting noises. So he moved that way anything to get out of the dust cloud.

However Sasuke could hear the sound of metal slicing through air getting closer and ducked guessing where the next attack would come from he swiveled around to face his back to the attacker. He knew it was Itachi and he wasn't going to get caught in hypnotism.

Another bomb flashed and making him cuss and shut his eyes he fell backwards but didn't hit the ground. Instead his knees were kicked from behind and he fell forward again he was brought to his knees. His arms locked against a cold chest keeping him from moving.

"Suns going to come up in a minute Outoto." The voice behind him taunted.

A small pained cry caught his attention. "Sakura!" Sasuke called knowing that was her. Damnit. He refused to open his eyes, because he knew the moment he did…

"Sasuke."

The voice was the same as always.

"This whole thing could end y'know. If you open your eyes and look at me. Then we'll stop this attack."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'd rather you burst into flame in a minute."

He winced when he could hear Anko's yell, there was more fighting going on around him he could tell by the sound.

Itachi smirked at his little brother. "I could still kill you this way even if you don't. However, do you really think we risked sunrise just to kill you? You'll live a bit longer, just open your eyes or come with me willingly."

"I won't."

The elder sighed. "Fine. Then there's no point in keeping the pink haired girl alive either."

Sakura's scream startled Sasuke and the urge to help her was more then enough to force his eyes open despite his predicament.

"Sakura!"

A brighter flash of light then the ones the earlier bombs created showed up at that moment. But that wasn't what he noticed...

-XxX-

Shikamaru sighed staring down at the pile of dust that creature had become. "Ino?" He asked knowing it was futile.

She shook her head and closed her Sensei's eyes.

He bit his lip and turned away from his Sensei. Even in while he was dead, Shikamaru didn't want Asuma to see him cry. He could see the sun rising with blurry eyes and was barely aware of the hand on his shoulder.

Until she hugged him. He turned his gaze to the blonde who held his affection.

"I'm glad." Temari commented while she hugged him her face hidden in his shirt. "I'm glad that he died protecting you. Because I can't live without you here."

"I wonder if that's how Kurenai-sensei felt?" Shikamaru replied.

Choji sat against the wall and waited while the sun began to cover their group. He looked at Shikamaru and Temari, and noted the bittersweet moment of affection they were having. He looked over at his Sensei and Ino, his blonde teammate was crying still. He hated today. And he had a feeling it would only get worse the moment they found the other teams.

-XxX-

"We made it." Rock Lee announced looking at the piles of dust surrounding his practically untouched team.

"Every other team sent out a help signal." Tenten noted. "Obviously they weren't as lucky as us."

"Neji?" Lee asked.

The Hyuuga closed his eyes and pulled out the emergency beeper. "No team has entered the damage total yet." He commented.

"What does that mean?" Lee asked.

"It means that they defiantly weren't as lucky as us." Tenten informed him.

"Let us find the other teams then." Gai suggested serious for once as he started running off toward one of the teams.

-XxX-

"Mikki?" Anko asked looking at the once leader of the witch society. She was with the vampires…

She looked at Sato. The believed dead escapee and everything made a little more sense to her. Mikki was behind it all along. It made even more sense now that she thought about it. Mikki's pink hair and Sato's green eyes.

Kakashi looked over at what he had hoped to avoid. Sakura was unconscious Sato not two feet in front of her keeping them separated from her. Naruto was over with Hinata the vampire they had been fighting was already up by Mikki. Shino, Kiba, & Akamaru were staring down Deidara, Sasori and Tobi keeping those three from getting too close to anyone else. And Sasuke was…gone. He looked around and so was Itachi. Damnit!

This can't happen again. He can't lose his teammates like this.

He turned towards Sato and moved faster then any normal untrained human.

Anko quickly caught on and flashed from vision until she was between Sato and Sakura. The ground shook beneath Sato and Kakashi attacked from above forcing the brunette to move sideways a good few feet away. Sato smirked. "Don't worry, so much children." Sato warned. "You'll end up with wrinkles."

"Mikki! You swore on your life!" Anko yelled while Kakashi picked Sakura up.

The sun was rising behind them.

"Too bad, we don't exactly have time to talk, Anko-chan. Or else I could argue with you over this for hours."

"Bye-bye!" Miyo exclaimed from behind Pein. "It was nice playing with you."

And just like that they disappeared. Mikki used her powers to transport them away.

And the sun hit their group.

The sound of ambulances rang throughout the city. And Kakashi closed his eyes.

"_Sasuke…don't get into trouble."_ He warned him once. And he felt like the worst person on earth. He'd broken another promise to protect someone. He promised Obito he'd protect Rin and she was dead now. And he promised Itachi…the human Itachi that he would protect Sasuke. Now Sasuke was no where to be seen.

* * *

**NearKunn: Climax much?**

**Sasuke: This right here is why I hate you. Tch. I wouldn't have opened my eyes.**

**Naruto: Sure you wouldn't have Teme.**

**NearKunn: Um…another late update. *sweat drop* I've been unusually busy. It would seem that I have more time during the school year then now. Speaking of which. I'M GONNA BE A SENIOR! XD**

**Sasuke: And you still act like a freshman.**

**NearKunn: *hits him***

**Suigetsu: Hey where's Sakura? It's a cliffhanger shouldn't she be here threatening to kill you again?**

**NearKunn: Yep! That's why I sent her to anger management.**

_***meanwhile in anger management***_

**Tsunade: Just take a deep breath and tell me as calmly as possible what's got you so riled up.**

**Sakura: *deep breath* It's just…well; NearKunn-sensei has been doing continuous cliffhangers. I kinda want to kill her.**

**Tsunade: Oh. Is that all? I think….**

_***knock, knock, knock***_

**Tsunade: WHAT DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU TELL I'M BUSY!**

**Sakura: O.O****  
*back to the idiots***

**Suigetsu: Oh.**

**Hinata: Um…pretty please review. Okay? Thank you so much for reading.**

**Naruto: "Goodnight, and big balls!"**

**Hinata: ?_?**


	20. Got A Plan

Got a Plan

**Warning: Um…well I just wanted to write something up here. Isn't really a reason for it.**

**Naruto: What's wrong with you?**

Nothingness. That's all he knew at this moment. His mind was blank. He saw nothing but blackness. There was no sound. And if he tried to think of something nothing came to mind. It was kinda of frustrating and calming at the same time. Frustrating because he didn't want to only know nothing. But it was calming because no matter what, he couldn't fathom the idea of anything being stressful or alarming. He couldn't even think that he could be in danger. Which he probably was but he mind refused to dwell on that. It only wanted to know nothing. And it wanted to stay that way.

"You can wake up now." That one voice destroyed all that and everything came rushing back all at once.

Sasuke jumped and flew up knowing that he was lying down and he was in danger and everything his mind had refused to know only seconds ago. He knew that he'd been caught in the hypnosis and that was why everything had been so blank.

But the strangest thing about all of this…

He quickly checked himself. He had a pulse. He was still breathing. No bite marks. Not even a tidbit of blood. Which was probably a good thing because looking around the room revealed that he was surrounded by vampires.

Why the hell was he still alive?

"Confused Outoto?" Itachi asked knowing that he was. Why wouldn't he be in this situation? "I told you I didn't intend to kill you yet. You shouldn't be so surprised."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"That is best saved for later." Pein replied stopping anymore conversation and taking the situation into his hands. "For now, we have other things to do."

Itachi nodded once in agreement and pulled Sasuke up. He didn't resist there really wasn't much point in doing something like that. He was taught that in a situation like this no matter what you'll be killed anyway. If he was still alive did that mean they were going to torture him? Then again he was just a regular hunter so he didn't know much about anything vital. Or they could be holding him hostage in an attempt to get the rest of the housing. The latter was more likely to be the reason then anything else he could think of.

But they couldn't risk the whole housing for one member. In the event of a hostage situation it's better for those in the housing to assume the kidnapped is already dead even if they're not. It was a horrible thing to do and it entitled feeling guilty about the lost hunter but that's how they did things. They couldn't help it. One life compared to those of an entire housing was nothing. But if the whole housing was wiped out. Then more and more humans would be in danger.

He accepted his fate the moment he woke up. So he let his once older brother push him into a cage and lock him inside. He clenched his fist and refused to let himself look at Itachi although he wanted to more then anything. People would wish that the ones they loved would come back to life. Some people thought vampires were good because that way they could come back to "life." But it was no good if you wanted to remain with a pulse. Because then you could never look them in the eye again.

He felt his body shake and he mentally scolded himself. Telling himself he couldn't cry. He couldn't. He was a hunter. He was brought up stronger then this. The sound of a door shutting echoed through the now empty room and Sasuke collapsed to the floor in tears. His mentality reduced to a just thoughts and memories of his family and friends.

-XxX-

Sakura leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. This couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

"_Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking around their group after she'd woken up._

_Naruto bit his lip looked away and… "I'm taking a walk." He said walking out the door of the housing and slamming it shut behind him._

"_Naruto…" Kakashi tried but the blonde was already gone. He sighed, knowing why he was acting like that. No matter what kind of person you are you can't automatically move on with life when you've lost your best friend. He felt the same when he lost Obito. Still, he looked back at the pink haired girl. She wasn't going to take the news too well either. "He's…gone."  
_

"_Gone?" She asked._

"_Itachi took him." Anko replied. "By now he's probably already dead."_

"Suigetsu?" Sakura asked looking at the cage he was in.

Suigetsu looked up at her. He'd been quiet for once knowing better then to bug a very very deadly girl while she was crying. Which she had been a moment ago. Now she just looked completely emotionless. "Hm?"

"Why do vampires bite the right side of the neck when they kill?" She asked him not looking at him or anything in particular. Didn't she talk to Sasuke about this before too. Suigetsu would probably know the answer. He was a vampire after all.

"It's all the blood flow." Suigetsu replied seriously.

She looked at him narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"The heart's on the left side of the body right?" He added. "It's easier to tell how much blood we've taken when we bite from the left side. This way we know when to stop if we're going to change them."

"And you can't tell from the right side?"

"We can, it's just harder, so we don't. It's like instinct. If you're going to kill, your instinct takes you to the right side of the neck. That's just how it's always been."

Sakura let out a breath of air and shook her head. Sasuke should've been here, then he would know too. When they talked about it he seemed genuinely curious.

"Sakura-chan!" The familiar voice came bounding down the stairs followed closely by Hinata. Was he holding her hand? "Are you interested in doing something against the hunter law that's exceedingly dangerous and stupid?" Naruto asked.

She gave him a look and noticed that he looked excited about something.

"What?" She blinked.

-XxX-

"Naruto this is your absolute worst idea ever." Ino commented. "How are we supposed to get past the Senseis?"

"Trust me." The blonde replied.

"Fine why are we bringing him?" She asked jerking her thumb at Suigetsu.

The vampire smirked at her. "Because doll, I'd be of vital help."

"Yea right. You'd run away with your tail between your legs." Naruto replied.

"Would not blondie, and quit throwing a bitch fit will you. You sound like a little girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We're going to have Suigetsu handle Karin." She informed the blonde female.

Shino nodded at them from the staircase and Naruto nodded back before he walked out into the hallway with his group and out the door. Outside the housing it was about noon and waiting out there was Kiba (with Akamaru of course), Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Tenten.

"Finally." Tenten commented. "Could you have been any slower?"

"Couldn't help it we had to spring this thing." Naruto replied pointing at Suigetsu who pulled a blanket over his head and ran quickly to the alley way to get out of sun. He managed to keep from bursting into flame at the cost of looking like an idiot.

"We should hurry." Sakura commented.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and the group of hunters headed after Suigetsu into the alleyway only to drop down into the sewers and follow Suigetsu while he led them straight to Karin's house.

"He's kind of like a puppy." Ino commented.

She was obviously attempting to keep everyone's spirits up. They lost Asuma last night and she was more then upset at the loss of her Sensei. And the fact that Sasuke might still be alive was hanging in the air. And even if they had already killed him. Then this could be their counter attack. They were hunters after all. And they were from the East housing. They were not only the most determined of all the houses, they were also very sore losers. That's how they were trained.

-XxX-

"I do not like waiting around to hear if they've made any progress." Lee commented.

"Neither do I. But we've got to make sure the Sensei's don't find out they're gone long enough for them to get to the Akatsuki." Shino replied. "Or else they'd be stopped."

"But waiting around for them to press the emergency help button is hard as well." Choji replied for once not stuffing his face with anything food wise. But everyone else was out there, and there was a chance none of them would come back. It scared him to think of what could happen to his closest friends.

They told you in school not to make friends as a hunter. That someday, they'd all be killed. But once you got to the housing. It wasn't that easy. You lived with these people. You worked with these people. You trained, shared meals. No matter how hard you try, you make friends with these people. Sasuke was a jerk half to three-fourths of the time. And yet the chance that he could be dead turns Naruto the cheery blonde into a wreck. He couldn't even fathom how Sakura felt about it.

This sucked.

-XxX-

"You can't beat yourself up over this y'know." Anko commented standing in the doorway to the Sensei's bathroom in which Kakashi splashed water on his face to keep himself awake.

"Can too." He replied.

"This isn't your fault…"

"I should've paid more attention to him in that fight." Kakashi interrupted. "The moment Itachi got near him I should've been over there to help him."

"If you had they would've taken Sakura." She argued. "You did absolutely everything you could as his Sensei."

"It wasn't enough."

She reached up and slapped him.

He looked at her shocked.

"This isn't on your hands!" She yelled at him. "Got it? Now get over yourself! What's done is done. What's important now is Naruto and Sakura right? So get a hold of yourself, stop bitching, and ACT LIKE A SENSEI!"

Kakashi leaned down and kissed her and it was only then that she noticed he wasn't wearing a mask. For someone who's spent as long as she's known him trying to look under that mask she didn't seem to notice it when he wasn't wearing it. He was kinda handsome…for a stupid hunter.

She kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck to keep him close so that even when this moment ended she wouldn't let him get too far away from her.

-XxX-

_9,987…9,988…9,989…9,990…_

How many minutes would _9,990_ seconds be? Sasuke leaned back against the wall he was too tired to really try and calculate the answer so he'd let it slide for now. After he'd snapped out of his mental breakdown he spent he guessed about thirty minutes trying to find a weakness in the bars of the cage. He figured it wasn't for keeping him in as much as it was for keeping vampires out. So they were serious about keeping him alive in here.

So after that he just sat against the wall in the back and started counting. But after his mental breakdown he just got really tired. But really he was still alive and he wasn't about to loose here. He was a hunter after all. Although there had never been a case of a kidnapped victim escaping, Sasuke did like to set the bar. Even if the odds were severally against him. Yea, he was so going to die. But he was at least going to try and put up a fight. If Naruto would ever admit Sasuke was good at something then it would be stubbornly fighting over something.

He leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. His shoulder was starting to hurt again and his side had been hurting since the middle of last night. What time was it? The room didn't have windows so he couldn't tell by how much light was coming in. There really wasn't any light. If it hadn't been for the light coming in from under the door the entire room would be pitch black.

He kicked the cage a little getting pissed at his predicament. It was more frustrating not knowing when they were going to kill him.

The door to the room creaked open revealing the blonde and red head that had aided to the attack last night. The blonde was the one with the bombs actually and the one who'd bit him only a month ago. It seemed so much longer.

"Oi. Itachi ordered us to bring you to him, hn." Deidara announced.

Sasuke didn't reply or move he just stared at them without a bit of emotion. His side was hurting again.

"We're to take you to him, and if you try anything we have permission to punish you." Sasori added. "Will you come quietly?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow and stood up. He gave no indication that he was in pain. After all deceiving them was half the battle.

Sasori unlocked the cage. "Not really."

Sasuke didn't respond after that he only let the vampires enter the cage and tie his wrists behind his back. If they killed him, big deal. They'd most likely be doing him a favor. But he figured they wouldn't. Itachi seemed to have a little more power over the gang of vampires then these two did. If this had been chess these two would be pawns. Itachi the bishop. Sato was the king. But Pein was the queen. Pein was obviously the leader of the group.

* * *

**NearKunn: So…**

**Naruto: Hm….**

**Sasuke: …**

**NearKunn: How you doin…?**

**Naruto: *Shrugs shoulders***

**Sasuke: Do you really want me to answer that?**

**NearKunn: Uh…no. HEY PEOPLE! I wrote this at like three in the morning so forgive my mistakes. Although I actually kind of like how this chapter turned out. But I've got the rest of the chapters for this story planned out, so I won't have to worry about inspiration anymore. I just gotta worry about my being too lazy to write it. Or maybe I'll get distracted by another story and this won't get written…heheh.**

**Anko: Right well, get to reviewing my lovelies!**

**Naruto: She's only nice right now cause she's high.**

**Anko: Dude! The walls are dancing.**

**NearKunn: I really need to find a new hobby.**

**Sasuke: Please do.**

**NearKunn: Just for that I'm so going to torture you in my next story.**

**Sasuke: …I hate you.**


	21. Answers

Answers

**Warning: Something rather bloody and disgusting at the end of this chap.**

**Sasuke: Why do I get the feeling that it's gonna happen to me?**

They came to a halt in a very large empty room looking almost similar to a warehouse without windows. The only door was the one they can in through. "Can't you vampires ever live in a normal building?" Sasuke mumbled but was ignored. Not that it mattered really. He was only a little bitter about being taken alive only to be killed.

Itachi walked over and lifted Sasuke's chin so that they were face to face but even then the younger didn't look his brother in the eye. He wasn't that stupid.

"Did you want to know why you were still alive?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke blinked at that. "Why?" He asked warily actually wanting to know at least this much before he got himself killed.

-XxX-

"Army?" Sakura repeated. She glanced at Naruto who just looked confused before returning her attention to the red-headed vampire that was at this moment caught and held by Suigetsu. He was such a useful little puppy.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Army of hunters or rather vampires. Will you make this nasty thing let go of me?" She complained glaring at Suigetsu.

"Oh fuck no!" Sakura replied. "You are going to explain absolutely everything right now, or I'm letting Suigetsu kill you!"

Suigetsu's face lit up at that. "Really?"

"Fine! Vampires are unnaturally strong." Karin began. "So strong in fact that no normal human would even stand a chance but a Hunter is different. They're humans, but they've trained to be just as strong as the average vampire. So how strong do you think a hunter would be as a vampire? They estimate about three of these could take down an entire hunter housing by themselves."

"And under Pein's control…" Naruto commented making a fist. "The Akatsuki could wipe out anyone who stands in their way."

"Way clichéd." Temari commented.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Tenten commented.

Sakura made a face at that. "So then that would mean they plan on turning Sasuke. Which means there is a small chance he's still alive."

"Unless they decided to change him immediately, then that would mean by the time we got there he'd be dead, but in the process of becoming a vampire." Neji commented.

"I don't think so." Shikamaru chimed in leaning against the wall of the house they were in. "The fact that they took Sasuke with them without harming him too much suggests that they wanted him alive at least for a bit."

"What for?" Ino asked.

"Sounds to me like torture doll." Suigetsu interrupted.

"The stupid vampire's right for once." Naruto commented. "They'll most likely torture him while they can. And this may be the only time I'm ever going to say this but we better hope they're still doing so when we get to him."

-XxX-

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kakashi said simply as he got out of the shower taking a towel to cover himself.

"You gotta admit it's possible." Anko commented from where she was seating on the lid of the toilet.

"It isn't." He replied. "All vampires are sterile. It's a fact. The moment the human dies he/she can no longer produce children. We learned that in school years ago. It's not possible."

"No it isn't possible for a vampire to impregnate another vampire or even a human, but what about witches."

He gave her a look. "Explain."

"Look I'll admit I'm not the best witch on the face of this planet (even though I am rather awesome) so I don't know all the spells. Wouldn't it make sense the Mikki who's been in charge of the Witch Association for years would know a spell, anything that could give the vampire the ability to have kids?" She suggested.

He thought about it for a moment. "So you're saying Sakura is half vampire half witch?"

"I'm telling you, what I'm beginning to understand. Sato has been a vampire for years. He's been a vampire longer then Sakura's been alive. The only way he could be her father is if Mikki did something. And you can't deny the similarities in appearance. The pink hair, the skin tone, to the shape of her eyes; all that is just like Mikki."

"I can't see it. Sakura isn't like a vampire at all. She has morals; she has defiantly never wanted to drink blood."

"She's half witch too y'know." Anko argued. "And we're mostly human cept for being way cooler."

"You're kind of full of yourself aren't you?" Kakashi asked putting his clothes on. Funny yesterday he would've kicked her out and complained about crazy women watching him change. Today he just didn't care whether she saw anything or not.

"Look there are different aspects of a vampire. I read her school report and since the age of ten she has been on the top of her class. Apparently stronger then any other member of her class and any other class." She informed him. "Wouldn't it make total since that she inherited the morals and lifestyle of a normal human, but the strength of a vampire and skill of a vampire?"

Kakashi looked at her. "Have you talked to Tsunade-sama about this?"

She nodded. "And she agrees."

"So what are we supposed to do about this?"

"She won't turn on us." Anko commented getting up and leaving the bathroom letting the silver haired male follow her to the kitchen. "But I think we should at least tell her."

"One thing at a time." He decided. "She's already upset about Sasuke we can't dump anything else on her tonight."

She smiled at him. "How considerate of you. But I wasn't about to suggest that you tell her right away. It's kind of hard since she's not here."

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, well I think a large group of hunters snuck out while we were…busy earlier." She added. "If you don't believe me go upstairs and check."

"You knew they were leaving and didn't say anything?" He demanded.

"I believe in them." She replied making him stop his mental freak out. "They're stronger then you think, and they won't lose. Not themselves and not each other."

Kakashi leaned back against the countertop. "You're a strange woman."

-XxX-

"Horror movie clichéd." Sasuke commented.

Itachi smirked at that. "It is isn't it? But it wasn't my idea. You'd have to talk to Sato or Pein if you have any complaints."

"So what if I don't want to?" Sasuke asked.

"Too bad, hn." Deidara interrupted.

"Yea, the stupid blonde's right." Miyo added reaching out and placing her hand on Sasuke's arm. "I'm bored Itachi-sama, just finish him already."

"Don't be impatient Miyo." Itachi warned. "I wanted to play one last game with my living brother."

Sasuke looked up a bit but not into his eyes.

"One last training session. Remember Outoto? The last thing we worked on before I died."

"_Training?" Naruto complained. "Didn't we do enough of that in school, Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Not enough." Kakashi replied._

"_Don't worry Naruto; I'll go easy on you." Itachi commented ruffling the blonde's hair._

"_What kind of training is this, Itachi?" Sasuke asked already feeling annoyed for the day._

_Itachi smirked._

"_What?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh, nothing it's just that…you two aren't going to like it."_

_Sasuke blinked. "You should really learn to make more sense Nii-san."_

"_Here." Kakashi interrupted handing both Sasuke and Naruto a long skinny piece of black cloth._

"_What's this and why are we holding it?" Naruto asked._

"_No way." Sasuke replied. "I'm not fighting Itachi blindfolded what do you think I am stupid?"_

"_The day may come when you have to fight me without seeing me." Itachi replied. "If I'm a vampire, then one look and I could make it so that all you know is darkness. You'd be dead within seconds. If that day comes you need to be able to fight me one on one without seeing me. Using your senses to win you the battle."_

"Yea."Sasuke replied. "I remember."

He felt the rope that hand his hands tied together be cut and he was set free. Itachi reached out his hand in it was a long skinny piece of black cloth.

"Human's are weak. By nature we're naturally curious." He took the piece of cloth and tied it over his eyes. "We peek at the scariest parts because we want to know what's happening with our own eyes, even if we're scared. But I'm not scared. I've come to terms with death and it doesn't bother me. What bothers me is what happens after death. If I win, I will do anything in my power to escape and even if I fail I will attempt to leave, if only to force one of you to kill me. In a way that I'll stay dead."

"Beautifully said Outoto." Itachi complimented. "Although if I remember correctly you kind of sucked fighting blind."

"I'm not the same as I was back then. Neither are you." Sasuke replied. He hoped backwards avoided a kick he hadn't seen. With little effort he dodged another kick aimed at the head not showing a hint of struggle or pain. "I'm a hell of a lot better when faced with life or death."

Itachi smirked again. "Too bad I know you." He replied. "Otherwise I would have a little more trouble figuring out your weak points." He grabbed Sasuke's arm and yanked him close but the boy only dropped down to a squatting position and used his free arm to send a punch that was also caught. "Like how I know that you favor your right leg." He added catching Sasuke's right leg between both his calves. He pulled his legs back and Sasuke's forward so that Sasuke had to take a blinded step forward with his left leg. Itachi released one of his arms and grabbed his left leg pulling it forward and making him fall backwards.

"_Sasuke, don't favor your right leg so much. A vamp will notice this…" Itachi sweeped his brother's leg and watched the blinded Uchiha fall face forward to the mat underneath them. "and use it." He added tapping Sasuke's neck. "You lose."_

_Sasuke sat up and pulled the blindfold down from his eyes breathing heavily._

_Itachi reached down and pulled his brother back up from the ground. "Try again."_

_Sasuke nodded placing the blindfold back in front of his eyes and getting ready to start._

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm not the same?" Sasuke commented Twisting his body against the one that was holding him pinned to the ground. He forced Itachi's body to move finally and used that moment to make them roll. He lifted his head and smacked his forehead against the head above him knocking him off completely. He rolled once more and got back to his feet.

"A pretty desperate move there." Itachi commented reaching up and rubbing his head.

"It worked didn't it?" Sasuke asked notably more out of breath then Itachi.

"Human's are so weak." Itachi commented. "Why would you like to stay as one? Here you are trying so hard. And I know that already those wounds from the last time we met are bothering you. It's so hard to breathe. To think. Your heart is pounding so hard in your chest and you have no control over it. Why don't you just let me make all those things go away?"

"I thought you were the one who wanted to play this game?" Sasuke asked. "Or are you afraid of losing?"

Itachi smirked. "That girl? The pink haired one…how do you feel about her?"

Sasuke straightened up his stance.

"Because I know how she feels about you. And I bet with the right amount of leverage we could get her here." He commented.

"It won't happen." Sasuke said.

"Sato we want her anyway. Honestly I think a half vampire half witch would be a very valuable asset to us."

"You won't touch her." He warned but couldn't do anything more as yet again he hit the ground.

"And what do you think you can do to save her, when you're the one who will be the death of her?" Itachi asked grabbing his brother's leg and twisting even after he heard the bones break and his brother's cry he continued to twist until the very bone itself cut through his skin and was showing spilling blood everywhere.

He dropped the leg and began licking the blood off his fingers ignoring Sasuke who was now in obvious pain.

"Too bad. This was fun." He commented reaching behind Sasuke's head he pulled him up and against his chest.

Sasuke continued to try and push away but was losing strength at a great speed. A bloody hand pushed his sweaty hair away from the left side of his neck.

* * *

**Sasuke: How did I know?**

**Naruto: Because Sensei likes to constantly torture you.**

**Sakura: Hey guys! Sensei had to run to the store so we're doing the end thing without her.**

**Naruto: Um…Sakura-chan…what are we supposed to do?**

**Sakura: *blink* I don't know…**

**Sasuke: We're screwed.**

**Suigetsu: I know! Alright everyone you better review or I'll…**

**Naruto: STOP! You're not supposed to threaten the fans remember?**

**Suigetsu: So I'm expected to ask them to review nicely?**

**Naruto: *nods***

**Suigetsu: Well I can't do that!**

**Sakura: Hinata, why don't you try since you haven't spoken lately?**

**Hinata: Um…O-okay…P-please everyone r-review on NearKunn-sensei's s-story. She's w-worked really hard a-and…**

**Sasuke: *starts laughing* She does not work hard.**

**Hinata: *whacks him* Haha Review please!**

**Sasuke: You have a hidden evil side don't you?**

**Hinata: BYE! :)**


	22. Hunter or Prey

Hunter or Prey

**Warning: More blood. It happens. And violence and hunter's with potty mouths…**

**Sasuke: Damn woman's still at the store.**

Sasuke felt two things at once, one he decidedly loved way more then the other feeling. The worse of the two was the teeth that sunk into his neck slowly draining him of the blood he needed to survive. The second feeling was the soft tap of wood against his fingers as it was rolled towards him from a source he had not yet seen.

He grabbed the steak and used whatever strength he had to send it at his brother's heart. He figured it wouldn't necessarily work so what didn't surprise him was the hand that caught his wrist just before his brother used that new leverage to yank on his arm and toss him back. But at least that mouth was no longer connected to his neck.

"Oh the timing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"One minute earlier would've been nice too." Sasuke retorted forcing himself in a sitting position. His leg twitched a little and he made a face reaching for it. Two hands grabbed his and he looked over at the pinkette beside him.

"Sorry we're late." Sakura replied pulling out a piece of cloth and tying it around his leg where the bone was sticking out. "And we already called the ambulance."

"Well, by showing up here you saved us the trouble of attacking all of you again, hn." Deidara commented.

"If you think you can stand a chance against us, then go ahead and try it." Naruto shot back. "Whatever you do we'll bring back times a thousand!"

"There he goes sounding like the hero." Kiba commented.

"We are the heroes!" Naruto argued.

But the dog lover only rolled his eyes and patted the large white dog next to him.

Sakura helped Sasuke up to his feet and pulled out her gun. "How about I be the hero?" She asked putting it in werewolf mode and pointing it at Itachi. "Or heroine rather." She added moving the gun and shooting a hole in the ceiling above Itachi to let in a bit of sunlight.

The elder Uchiha moved quickly out of the way to avoid being burned back he moved just as quickly around the light towards her.

She tossed Sasuke the gun. "Help me out here will you?" She asked.

"With pleasure." He replied aiming the gun at his brother and not bothering to take it off werewolf mode. After all he was aiming at the vampire's head. He let the bullet fly and let Sakura pull him out of the way only wincing a little at the way his leg twisted.

Naruto shot a steak at Itachi just then forcing the man to stop moving to avoid being hit.

No one necessarily saw her move so Itachi hadn't expected to have his legs swept from under him like that. Hinata felt an arm pull her back though just in time to avoid also being knocked to the ground by Itachi. "Does this make us even, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a small laugh.

Before she could answer or blush the two pulled apart to defend themselves from the two vampires that had attack from either side.

Ino headed over to where Sasuke and Sakura were at that point Kiba covering her path in case she'd gotten attacked. "I just got a message from Temari; they've checked the whole building none of the other vampires are here. Just Itachi and those three." She informed them referring to Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. Although all Tobi was doing now was avoiding Kiba's attacks and laughing something about a game of whack-a-mole.

Deidara and Sasori had both turned their attacks on Naruto and Hinata who were both doing rather well on their own but they figured that would change once Deidara brought out the bombs.

"Don't tell me Temari's wandering around here alone?" Sasuke asked with a little bit of effort keeping an eye on Itachi who hadn't been able to get past Naruto and Hinata as of yet.

"Of course not, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten are with her." Sakura replied with a smile taking the gun back. She switched it back to vampire mode and handed it back to Sasuke pulling away and letting Ino take him so that he had to lean on her instead. "Shot once you get the chance." She commented. He gave her a look but she shook her head at him. "I know you won't let him kill me. And I'm the only one here he can't hypnotize. So I'm trusting you to shot him. You're his brother. You should be the one to save him after all."

"Sakura…" He began and she knew he was about to object so she decided to silence him. She kissed him.

He blinked and would've probably forgotten where he was and what was going on if it weren't life threatening.

"Aim well." She added before turning around running off past everyone else to attack Itachi.

Itachi moved just in time to avoid a rather nasty punch to the head. And Sakura jumped back a few feet in case he wanted to counter. "I don't believe we've ever properly met." She commented.

"Excuse my rudeness, but I don't believe we have time for formalities." Itachi replied. "But you are my replacement am I right?"

"Yes, that's where you'd be correct."

"And you're Sato's daughter. Tell me, how is it? Being half vampire I mean?"

She blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you didn't know?" He asked. "That's too bad. I wonder why they haven't told you yet."

"Okay, that's enough of this little chat, not that I don't like it or anything, I just kind of hate you." Sakura commented.

"Because I almost killed Sasuke?" Itachi asked waiting as she glared a little. "Because you care about him. A boy you've known for only about a month."

"Yea, it's only been a month." She agreed. "But it's been so much more. It isn't like a crush you'd have on a friend you've met twice. I've spent so much time with him in this past month, I can honestly say that I may not know everything there is to know about him, but I know a hell of a lot."

"So you're telling me you love him." He smirked at that. "Even though you could very well be the death of him."

"Maybe, but just the same he could be the death of me." She replied. "Why the hell did you think I came here. I know there's a chance I'll die, but I'll take that chance for him. And he'd do the same for me. Maybe not because he loves me, but because I'm his teammate. And he doesn't want to lose anymore of those."

"You certainly talk a lot." Itachi drawled out.

"You bring out the love-struck teen in me." Sakura replied sarcastically. "Now can we get to the fight, I've got a tom-boy in me that's really wanting to kick your ass."

-XxX-

Tenten kicked in the door before her and peeked inside. "Empty!" She called.

Neji twitch from where he was standing next to her and gave her a look. "I'm standing right here. There's no need to yell." He commented. "And quit making so much noise! We're in the enemy's lair."

"But there's no one here!" She argued loudly just to spite him. "Lighten up, Neji. All the vamps in this hide-out are with the other group. Those lucky bastards. I wanted to fight too!"

"Tenten…" He began. "Grow up."

She glared and whacked him upside the head. "Quit being such a prick. Attitude does not get you in a girl's pants, especially mine."

"Don't flatter yourself."

She whacked him again. "Yes, yes I know you love me."

"I don't."

She whacked him a third time. "Go along with it and I'll spare your brain cells."

"I did not sign up for this." He complained letting her grab his arm and drag him down the empty hallway.

"I'ma text Tema-chan now and ask if it's okay to head over to the big fight."

-XxX-

Sakura threw punch after punch attempting to stay on the offense for now. Or at least just to get what she wanted to happen, to happen. He kicked at her and she hoped back spinning a kick at him in response.

He grabbed her leg and she used the leverage he gave to her bring up her other leg for a kick. He pushed her back after that but not before she'd gotten a good kick on him. He paused a moment tasting the blood on his mouth from her kick. She was unnaturally strong. Even for a hunter. That must be what she got from her Father. Still he licked the blood off his lips some of he could still taste was Sasuke's before moving to attack at top speed.

He took the offense sending a punch at her chest and when she moved to block he kicked up a leg knocking her arm to the side and getting a good hit. He used his leg again and caught her's making her fall backward and himself forward and on top of her trapping both her legs with his own and her wrists with his hands.

_Boom._

The sound of Deidara's first bomb of the fight wouldn't even distract him but it wasn't a big one thankfully. They didn't want to let any sunlight in.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata commented worriedly making Sakura almost want to make sure he was okay.

There were sounds of gun-shots coming from where Hinata and Naruto were and she was almost worried. Still she looked up and made eye contact with Itachi. His eyes were blood red, probably because of the blood he'd gotten out of Sasuke earlier. But she just glared him in the eye refusing to be scarred.

There was no way Sasuke could shot him from this position. Shit.

"I had thought of keeping you alive for Sato, but you'd cause way to much trouble that way." He commented twisting one of her arms until he heard the bones break.

She clenched her teeth and let out a sound but not loudly. She didn't want to make too loud a noise right now.

He released her broken arm, not doing as much damage to it as he had to Sasuke's leg. He grabbed her chin and revealed her neck.

The moment the teeth broke her skin they tore away from her neck and her body was released. Itachi turned to look at whoever had just kicked him in the head and paused.

"Used my left leg that time, bastard." Sasuke commented aiming the gun at Itachi's heart.

"I can kill you before you pull the trigger." Itachi warned.

"I know." He replied tossing the gun aside. "And anyway I already used up all the ammo in that one on Deidara."

Sakura sat up and looked at Sasuke then at Naruto who was now helping Hinata, Deidara was now a pile of dust on the floor. Those gun-shots earlier must've been Sasuke helping Naruto.

"I thought you were going to kill me?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi growled under his breath and stood up. "You aren't going to fight?"

"I can't fight remember?" He reminded him glancing at his leg. "Besides I'm already about to pass out from blood loss, so it'd be futile to fight you."

"Sasuke!" Sakura began.

"You're right, Sakura." He interrupted this time before she could object. "I won't let him hurt you. So go help Ino." He added.

Sakura looked over at Ino who was up against Tobi and standing between him and Kiba. She looked like she was tired and Tobi looked completely unharmed. But Sasuke looked even worse then she did.

"Sakura, I promise, everything will work out." He added quietly.

The pinkette closed her eyes and shook her head before taking off to where Ino was running as fast as she could.

Itachi approached his brother but Sasuke didn't move away or anything. He waited. "You think I'm going to kill you?" He asked. "I already told you Outoto, what's going to happen to you. So you'd rather be changed then let me kill Sakura. At least this way she has a shot at getting away, isn't that right?"

"You seem to act like you care." Sasuke replied. "But you don't because you may think like Itachi and you may have his memories, and somewhat his personality but you're just a demon in his body. So what the hell do you care?"

Itachi put a hand around Sasuke's throat and pushed his little brother back up against the wall. "Weak." He commented noting how Sasuke grabbed at his arms trying to get him to release him for air. Itachi loosened his grip leaned in and bit again on that space on Sasuke's neck where'd he'd bitten earlier.

Sasuke took a sharp breath and let one of her hands move resting his palm where Itachi's heart had been feeling nothing but a cold body underneath now blood covered clothes. "Sorry Nii-san." Sasuke said quietly bring back his hand letting the steak slide out from his sleeve and stabbing it into his brother's heart.

-XxX-

"Tobi ran off, what happened to Sasori?" Ino asked.

"Same." Naruto replied looking over at Sasuke where he was sitting against the wall with Sakura beside him holding a now bloody cloth to his neck to stop the bleeding.

"S-should you g-go talk to him?" Hinata asked shyly.

The blonde shook his head at that and smiled at Hinata. "I think Sakura-chan's got that covered. Where's that damn ambulance though?" He began walking over to the front of the warehouse. "So there is a door." He commented opening it and letting in the sunlight.

"So what'd you do with Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked leaning his head back a bit against the wall behind him.

"We let him go. I figured it'd be too much trouble keeping an eye on him here. And Karin ran off as well as soon as Suigetsu let her go. We would've chased her down if we weren't pressed for time."

He nodded. "I hear sirens." He commented.

"Yea, we asked them to send about three ambulances just in case." She replied.

"Only three?" He asked.

"Yea well Naruto was determined he wasn't going to get hurt again."

Sasuke looked at the blonde haired baka. "It's funny, cause it looks like he hit his head again."

"Yes he's an idiot." Sakura replied with a small laugh.

"Sakura, I…"

"What?" Everyone in the room turned their attention to the four new-comers. "DAMNIT NEJI! WE MISSED THE FUN BECAUSE OF YOU!" Tenten snapped.

"Because of me? You're the one who insisted on kicking in every door in your path!" Neji defended.

"Well at least they're lively." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura giggled at that.

"Oi! He alive?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea!" Sakura replied smiling back at him. "He's alive!"

* * *

**NearKunn: I'm back from the store!**

**Sakura: Sensei…you've been gone for like three months!**

**NearKunn: …..was it really that long?**

**Sakura: YES! We ran out of ramen and Naruto refused to eat anything else so he hasn't eaten for two days.**

**NearKunn: Ramen! I knew I was forgetting something.**

**Naruto: NOOOOO!**

**NearKunn: I'll go back and get some more ramen, finish up this end thing for me will you editor-sama? You're in charge. *leaves*  
**

**Itachi: *smirk* Here that Sasuke? Nii-san's in charge.**

**Sasuke: Shit.**

**Itachi: Now, all you awesome people, you should review. The next chapter shall be the last.**

**Sakura: Don't forget the announcement Itachi-san.**

**Itachi: Oh yes, and our lovely NearKunn-sensei has decided that there will be a sequel to this story revolving around Naruto and Hinata mostly although there will be other couples. The same ones that were in this one in fact. Although I will not be in the second one unless it's a flashback, because I'm now dead…**

**Suigetsu: You'll still be here for the end things.**

**Itachi: True…**

**Naruto: I'm…so…hungry…**

**Itachi: See you next chapter.**


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

_This story is dedicated to Water Kitty._

_I promised her a story. This is the end. Love you!_

"Sasuke-kun, you folded that shirt wrong." Sakura commented lifting a shirt up out of his suitcase then she noticed the clothes underneath. "You folded everything wrong…"

"Did I? I thought I did a pretty decent job." He replied sitting on his bed and looking at the clothes he'd just packed.

Still she picked up his suitcase and dumped all his things back out on the bed. She had a broken wrist, but that didn't seem to be bothering her. "Look if you fold it like that you won't be able to fit as much in there and since we're going to be gone for awhile you'll need a lot of stuff to pack."

"It's only three months." Sasuke replied yawning a little.

"Well yea, but three months is longer than you think it is." She answered refolding his clothes one at a time.

He sighed and picked up one of his shirts folding it all over again since they unfolded when she dumped them out.

-XxX-

"Aw man, this is totally unfair!" Kiba complained. "You get to go on a three month vacation with your girlfriend! Why the hella you so lucky?"

"It's the power of money." Naruto answered for his friend who looked about ready to smack the lot of them. "Something we'll never know."

"You got that right." He replied with a sigh.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed one of his crutches swinging it at both their heads though they both managed to dodge his efforts. Too bad.

"I would personally beat you both up if I could get up." Sasuke commented looking down at his leg which was wrapped up completely in a cast.

"You see, that's the luck of the poor." Naruto replied dodging another swing at his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Shikamaru asked from where he was sitting lazily staring at the television.

Sasuke blinked in response wandering which way was the best way to say that Sakura had kicked him out of his own room because he "Can't fold worth shit" and "Are only in the way." Sakura had been rather harsh as she pointed these things out.

Girls…

-XxX-

Sakura had finished saying all her goodbyes. It was only a few months, but she was already feeling home sick. And she'd only been here for a month. She got in the car that Sasuke was already sitting in.

"It's kinda exciting don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" She asked smiling at him.

He looked at her for a moment before returning his attention to out the window. "It's only three months." He said simply. He'd seen through her façade. He knew that she didn't really want to leave. "We'll be home before you know it."

She shook her head before leaning over and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad at least that you'll be there."

He didn't look at her. Refusing to look away from the window so he could hide this blush for the rest of the ride.

-XxX-

"So what now?" Naruto asked looking at his Sensei. At the moment both of his teammates were going away for a few months. "What am I going to do until they get back?"

Kakashi smiled (I think) at the blonde. Somehow Naruto was already regretting asking. "Oh don't worry Naruto-kun! I already know what to do with you."

It's said that shortly after the blonde was defiantly regretting it.

* * *

**NearKunn: What now bitches! It's fucking over!**

**Naruto: Watch your language this is rated T y'know.**

**NearKunn: Your Mom's rated T!**

**Kushina: What was that?**

**NearKunn: Nothing! I love you, Kaa-san!**

**Sakura: So about the sequal...**

**NearKunn: Oh? If you guys want a hint about what its about reread the last part with Kakashi and Naruto. It takes place while Sasuke and Sakura are away for most of it (expect to see them anyway they're story isn't quite over yet either) and the main couple will be NaruHina! Basically it's what Naruto ends up doing while his teammates are away.**

**Sakura: And we still need a name for the fanfiction. So if any of you guys have any ideas please put them in with your review.**

**Naruto: Can we do a summary to help them out?**

**NearKunn: Sure! But for the sake of my entertainment, Sasuke has to do it.**

**Sasuke: *glares* I refuse.**

**Sakura: C'mon Sasuke-kun, help the fans out a little? Or do you want me to tell Itachi-nii what you have in your closet.**

**Sasuke: You bitch!**

**Fine! The Dobe goes to a "training camp" with Hinata (the crazy one with the dark side) and a few others from the housing. Their goal is to defeat the Akatsuki as soon as possible... Can I be done now?**

**NearKunn: *hands him a slip of paper to read* Say it exactly like that.**

**Sasuke: *death glares* ..."Naruto must now face his past, a touching story, and his love life at the same time..." FUCK THIS I QUIT!**

**Sakura: Oh Itachi!**

**Sasuke: "WILL THIS BE A GREAT LOVE STORY OR A HORROR FILLED THRILLER! READ TO FIND OUT! AUTHOR ALERT SO YOU KNOW WHEN IT'S UPLOADED!"**

**NearKunn: That was beautiful.**

**Sakura: Job well done. So...what's in your closet that you want to keep hidden from Itachi-nii?**

**Sasuke: O.O**

**NearKunn: If I don't get any suggestions for a title it'll be as unoriginal as Hunter or Prey 2. So please, I hate unoriginality. Give us some good ideas.**

**Naruto: See you guy's next story. If you intend to stick with it!**

**Sasuke: I want out! NOW!**


End file.
